APRICOT SUNDAE
by Princessyoukai
Summary: Anzu ends up having to baby-sit Mokuba. Kaiba's acting weird. And Bakura may be back! What's going on? Anzu-centered. Official Seto-Anzu
1. Default Chapter

****

**APRICOT SUNDAE**

****

* * *

The sun rose, enchanting the once dark city in brilliant rays of light, spreading its massive warmth across the horizon like a blanket of purity, banishing the sins of yesterday and welcoming a new, sunny morning.

The clouds dispersed, allowing the sun to filter into Anzu's window and brighten her room, awakening her the moment the orange light reached her sealed eyes.

Groaning dismally, ignoring the persistent ring of her alarm clock, she resumed a light sleep, basking in the remains of pleasant dreams.

Reluctantly she tore her blankets off her, tossing the blue comforters and forcing her body to retreat from bed and head into the bathroom.

_I hate Mondays...._

She yawned, patting her way into the bathroom where she began to shed off her pajamas and prepare a bath.

Settling on the toilet seat, she sleepily waited, briskly feeling the waters temperature till it was lukewarm, before proceeding to step into the tub and shower.

Twenty minutes later she exited the bathroom, a blanket of steam pillowing behind her hurried steps as she quickly began to dress for school.

_There!_

"All done," She murmured, finishing the duty of tying the laces of her brown loafers, before rising off her bed.

Matting down her blue skirt and pink blazer to rid any wrinkles she'd missed when ironing, she then exited her room after satisfaction was met, damp hair bouncing and shedding water on her shoulders as she trotted downstairs.

"Let's see....." Anzu hummed to herself, clearing the shelves as she searched the refrigerator.

"I know! Waffles sounds pretty good right about now," She shut the fridge, before checking the pantries for the mix and syrup.

_DING DONG!_

She closed the pantry with the mix and bottle of syrup in her hand, before looking to the door. _Was I....imagining that?_

_DING DONG! _

"Definitely not!" She set the mix and syrup down on the counter, then ran to the door.

"Coming, Coming!" She opened the door and stared down the path into a sleek black limousine parked along the sidewalk.

_A limo? That could only mean..._

"Hey Anzu! Down here!" A boyish voice laughed out.

She looked down and stared wide-eyed at...

"Mokuba!" She gaped in surprise. _What's he doing here? And this early in the morning!_

"One and only," He grinned childishly.

" I--what--I'm--why the sudden visit?" She finally managed to sputter out, eyeing him warily.

"Well, ya' see," He barely glimpsed the vehicle parked several feet behind him, before shuffling closer to her as if to keep his upcoming words a secrecy.

"Big brothers going on some business trip this weekend and--"

"You need a babysitter?" She finished, smiling faintly.

"Please Anzu!" He begged. "I can't ask Yuugi," He gave a downward look. "Seto hates Yuugi,"

"I see...." She whispered. _Well I **am** free this weekend. No dance rehearsal, and Mokuba is right. Kaiba hates Yuugi. Or for that matter **everyone**. _

"Sure, alright,"

"You mean it?" He smiled boyishly. "_ALRIGHT_!!" he cheered.

The window at the back of the limo steered down, revealing Kaiba's agitated expression. "Well Mokuba? Are you ready to go yet?"

Mokuba silently thanked Anzu, before running toward the vehicle. "Sure am big bro! Let's go get that ice cream!"

_ICE CREAM!? Kaiba **never** takes Mokuba out!_

She studied the CEO, completely ignoring her as he opened his door and scooted further back, allowing Mokuba to take his place in back with him.

Mokuba waved in her direction. "See ya' later Anzu!"

She waved weakly. "Yeah.....bye........"

The sleek limousine zoomed off with a mere command from the CEO, before it vanished down the street.

"Well that was....._weird_,"

All in five minutes she found out she'd be taking care of Mokuba this weekend, and something was _definitely_ up with Kaiba.

_Since when did Kaiba let other people baby-sit for Mokuba? He'd rather pay someone to do it!_

Then there was that teeny-tiny question in the back of her head. _Why me? Kaiba doesn't like me either!_

"My head hurts," She retreated back inside, shutting her door with a sigh.

"I've never baby-sat before...." She went back into the kitchen. " It's a good thing Mokuba's old enough to pretty much handle himself. All I have to do is worry about the cooking,"

_Mokuba's not a bad kid either. It's a surprise him and Kaiba are **blood**-related!_

She looked at the clock. _Seven-thirty. _

"Plenty of time before school,"

She picked up the batter and mix for the waffles. "Well Anzu, you'd best get use to making these. Because you'll be making them _a lot _this weekend,"

* * *

"_Ya' WAT_!?"

Anzu sighed for the tenth time. "I'm baby-sitting Mokuba this weekend,"

Jou's eyes rounded, and his mouth remained gaped open, no doubt letting flies and what not take habitat inside.

"Are ya' crazy!" Jou sputtered out, wailing his arms out. "Did ya' faget whose--"

Anzu cut him off. "Yes Jou, I am very well aware that _Kaiba_ is Mokuba's brother,"

"And ya' doin' dat jerk a fava'!?"

"No, I'm doing _Mokuba_ a favor," It was a surprise how she managed to understand the blonde New-Yorkers accented speech with ease.

"Jou you have to be understanding. Anzu knows what she's doing," Yuugi intercepted.

The short dueler faced her. "Right, Anzu?" He chirped.

_I hope so...._

Honda crossed his arms over his chest with a hard expression. "I don't know..,"

The three friends faced him.

"So ya' agree!?" Jou muttered, hoping his best-guy friend would side with him.

"...I don't know," Honda repeated.

Yuugi blinked. "Don't know what......_Honda_?"

Honda faced them with a serious expression. "If I should have pizza or a cheeseburger for lunch today,"

Anzu slapped her forehead with a nervous laugh. _Should've known...._

"Even _I _dun have time ta think about ma stomach!" Jou muttered.

"Why would you, _Wheeler_? You're use to eating Dog Chow after all," A smooth, deep voice remarked.

"Kaiba!" Jou regarded, whirling on the tall CEO with raised fists. "Who asked ya', ya _jerk_!"

The teenage CEO vaguely smirked, bowing his head and shutting his eyes. "Afraid I don't understand _mutt_ language, _Wheeler_,"

Jou sneered. "Ya gonna pay for dat, Kaiba!"

"Kaiba!" Yuugi muttered, glaring up at the towering boy with the crudest glare he could achieve. Sadly, it wasn't at all a glare..

_Oh boy... Anzu rolled her eyes to the side, sympathizing the pro-dueler._

"Pizza.......or cheeseburger," Honda was busy weighing out his options, using his hands to animate his decision.

Kaiba sneered, then proceeded to briskly saunter around Jou and Yuugi with eased strides, before towering above Anzu with a firm stare.

"Mazaki," He addressed in a condescending manner.

"...._Kaiba_...." She drawled with hesitation, warily watching him.

He sauntered off, and she had the odd feeling he wanted her to follow.

She looked back to her friends.

"No way Anz!" Jou shouted, detecting her motion to follow the CEO. " Dat jerk Kaiba'll probably try an mess wit ya' mind!"

Honda's eyes rounded. "You mean, like _brainwashing_?!"

"Guys stop over-reacting. If Kaiba tries to '_brainwash'_ me, I promise to cry for help,"

Jou nodded. "You'd betta. Dat is, if ya' plan on keeping ya memories!"

Anzu laughed silently to herself. _Could those two be **any** more imaginative?_

Finally, she trekked off in the direction she'd seen Kaiba vanish in.

_Now where did that Kaiba run off too? Boy he's a fast walk---_

"Gah!" She slammed into something solid, and almost instantly her hand rushed to her nose to tend to it where she'd impacted the object.

"Oww..." She prepared to glare at it, when she realized _it _was a person. A person named...

_Seto Kaiba_..... She thought dryly. _Should've known him to pop out of nowhere like that._

He stared down at her, watching her move away from him as she continued to rub at her nose.

"Nothing irritates me more than involving people in Mokuba's life," Kaiba began, chin rising, eyes hardening.

"So let's get this straight, Mazaki," He added before she had time to question his prior words.

"If anything happens to Mokuba, you'll be at fault. Understood?" He eyed her crudely.

She nodded.

"He'll be dropped off at your house Friday night," He instructed.

_That's a surprise. You'd think he'd want me to go to **his** house. Then again, the idea of me in **his** **mansion** probably isn't pleasing to him..._

She let out a knowing laugh. Kaiba arched a brow, eyeing her as if she belonged in some insane asylum.

She immediately quieted and shifted unconsciously under his scrutinizing eyes.

"Another thing, Mazaki," He began, shifting his eyes to regard her male companions several feet away, out of hearing range.

"Don't involve your little friends. Especially the mutt," Kaiba eyed the blonde not far away, almost disgustingly.

"I'd rather Mokuba not pick up the mutts manners,"

"Listen Kaiba," She started, annoyed by his condescending attitude toward her friends.

"I'm doing this _only_ for Mokuba. The least you could do is not talk about Joey like that,"

"Listen, Mazaki," He echoed, tone harsh. "I don't have time for your petty games,"

His eyes drew slanted. "The only reason I bothered asking you was for Mokuba's sake. _Nothing m_ore."

_I know that! She wanted to scream, but merely nodded grimly. "Then the feeling is mutual Kaiba," _

She hesitated, but quickly added. "And I'll take care of him like my own brother. So don't worry,"

This _was_ Kaiba, and the last thing she wanted was to be on friendly terms with him. But she always ended up feeling guilty acting rude to him.

His expression remained stone hard. "Let's see you keep your word, Mazaki," With that, he stalked off.

She frowned. _The least he could be is appreciative!_

"Not even a thank you," She mumbled. _That's Kaiba alright. Forget what I said early...._

"He's the same as ever," She breathed aloud.

* * *

"So ya' goin' through wit it?" Jou asked her, leaning on the locker beside her own as she pulled out her mathematics book at the end of the day.

She nodded, putting her book in her book bag and shutting her locker. " Be honest Jou, what do you have against Mokuba?"

"Nuttin'," The blonde replied, before adding matter-of-factly. "Just his jerk of a brutha',"

She sighed. "So what if Kaiba is his brother? How does that affect your attitude to the poor kid?"

Jou contemplated a moment. "Ain't it obvious? The kid'll probably grow up to be just like Kaiba!"

"Come off it Jou! I'm baby-sitting Mokuba and there is nothing you can do to change my mind,"

"'Cept for dat project we gots ta do for bi--bio....."

"_Biology_," Anzu supplied. "And project? You were actually paying attention in class?"

Jou shrugged. "Only cuz the teach said sumthin' bout food,"

She laughed incredulously. "She didn't say _food_ Jou,"

"I coulda' sworn," He muttered, thinking back to third period.

"But she did say cultures in Indonesia resort to eating frogs,"

Then reminded him. "Which is what we'll be dissecting next week," She shuddered at the thought.

"I know!" He grumbled, irritated by her motherly tone.

"And to think.." She smiled. "You and Kaiba are partners!"

"Ova' my dead body!" He muttered. "I can't stand dat guy! So a' course I get him as a partna',"

She laughed. _Jou never fails to amaze me._

"Ey'," Jou called, when she began to trek out of the hall with him rushing beside her.

"Who's _your _partna'?"

"Ryou," She supplied happily. _I'm glad I got paired with him and not one of the guys! _

"Ah-huh," Jou grinned boyishly.

"What?" She demanded, stopping to eye him. "Why are you smirking like that?"

"Nah, its nuttin'. No reason, Anz,"

She frowned but reluctantly began to walk on.

"Ya' sure like dat kid huh?"

"What kid?" She whirled on him. "Who are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "Ya' know who I'm talkin' 'bout. _Ryou_,"

She flushed. "You're crazy. Ryou's my _friend_,"

"Hello Chaps," The British accent was a dead giveaway. Speaking of _dead_, or at least wanting to _be _dead at that very moment....

_Ryou? What's Ryou doing here!? I thought he left to the Game Shop with Honda and Yuugi!_

Anzu silently panicked in thought as the white-haired teen walked into view.

"Ey' dere Ryou. We was just talkin 'bout ya'. Anz ova' here was sayin how she was in lo--"

Anzu clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth, giving Ryou an apologetic stare. "He's.....delusional,"

When Ryou blinked in non-understanding, she went on. "Hasn't eaten all day........it's probably gotten to him,"

Jou wailed his arms in protest, trying to get her to remove her hands from his mouth. Ryou smiled wildly.

"Oh I see! What can I do for me mates?" He contemplated a moment, before cheerfully opening the flap to his book bag.

"I brought some caviar!" Ryou chirped in offering, preparing to reveal the English delicacy from his book bag.

Jou blanched, waving his arms about frantically. "Nah, dats alright man!"

"You sure?" Ryou blinked innocently as the blonde continued to bob his head in assurance.

"Yeah..." Jou paused to think up a liable reason. "My sista' promised to cook for me today....so uh..."

Anzu laughed to herself. _Is that the best lie he can come up with?_

"Oh I see!" Ryou clapped delightedly. "You two must have a _wonderful_ relationship!" He added jubilantly.

Jou laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he slowly retreated from them. "Uh......yeah...."

_Looks like Jou owes me. **Again**... Anzu sighed. _

"We," Anzu pointed to herself, then Ryou. "Have a date. So if you'll excuse us,"

"A what!?" Jou babbled in bewilderment.

" A---d---da-date!?" Ryou looked about ready to faint.

"Not like that. Ryou's coming over to my house so we can work on the oral part of the project,"

Well they were supposed to _Wednesday_, but it seemed plans changed all thanks to Jou's professional 'screwing-up'.

Jou chuckled. "It'll be _oral_ alright,"

"_JOUNOUCHI_!!" She couldn't believe he just said that! Wait......on second thought...

Ryou passed out on the floor.

Anzu blanched. "_RYOU_!"

Jou took that opportune time to race off. "Catch ya' later, Anz! I owe ya' one!"

"Oh! Jou get back here!" She shouted, wailing her fist. She sighed dismally, then eyed the fainted Ryou.

_Now what am I going to do?_

Kneeling down, she lugged the unconscious boy, partially dragging--partially carrying him to her house.

* * *

Ryou blinked, groggily eyeing the pillow his face was stuffed in, before realizing he was sprawled out on a sofa. An _un_recognizable sofa....

_I've been kidnapped!_ He shrieked

Anzu walked in and hurriedly came beside him. "Ryou? Calm down!"

"W-where am I?"

"My house,"

He rubbed the sleeplessness from his eyes. "Then I _did_ faint?"

She nodded with a faint laugh. "Just forget Jou. He can be a jerk sometimes,"

He flushed, recalling the blonde's devious implications .

Anzu looked away from him with an inward laugh. _It's a surprise Ryou caught on. Normally stuff like that flies right over his head!_

She got up from the couch where she'd absently gravitated towards during their conversation. "I made some food while you were......_asleep_,"

He regarded her with an apologetic grimace. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble,"

She batted her hand despondently. "Don't worry about it." Then again her back ached like....

"I-I don't want to intrude either....." He interrupted her thoughts with a downward look of guilt.

She laughed. "Don't be silly! We'll be working on that poster for awhile, so I thought ' why not make some snacks!',"

He smiled appreciatively. "I'm glad we're partners," His eyes drew down in crescent shapes, accentuating his boyishly good looks.

She studied him a moment, before motioning toward the kitchen with an uncomfortable shuffle. _I can't believe I just thought Ryou was.........**CUTE**!_

She almost had a heart attack! Ryou was her _friend_!

_Oh who cares if you think he's cute? Doesn't mean you **like** him._

She nodded to herself, heading back into the kitchen. "Right, of course," She agreed aloud, then blanched nervously when Ryou eyed her.

"Of course what?" He entered the kitchen moments after she did, and studied the delectably- sized Mousse cake.

"Oh nothing!"

"Oh! What's this?" Ryou asked, blinking as he pointed to the chocolate cake.

Anzu grinned. "_This_," She extended her arm out toward the baked good as if it was some celebrity. "Is my master piece!"

" It's.......breath-taking!" He chirped, eyes rounding.

Her grin grew. "And it's all for us!"

"Us?" Ryou squeaked. "This is for........_just_ us?"

"Just us," She echoed.

He almost fainted. "Is it possible for two people to eat it all!?"

She giggled at his naivety. "Not all of it today. Just some everyday. To fill our stomachs while we do the project,"

"Oh marvelous!" He clapped his hands together.

"Now what do you say we dig in!?"

Ryou blinked, before nodding. "I say let's---"

"Dig in," She reminded, then laughed.

"Yes! Dig in!" He cheered.

_And dig in they did....._

* * *

Ryou groaned. "I believe......my eyes were far larger than my stomach,"

Anzu followed suite, groaning dismally. "Same here. But you have to admit......it was good,"

"Very," He murmured.

"We never did get started on that project," Anzu added aloud in dismay, staring down at the blank poster sprawled on the floor by their seated bodies.

Ryou eyed the colored pencils, markers, and other decorative items they planned to use on the poster scattered on the floor, unused.

"Tomorrow?" Anzu suggested, noting his sleepy expression.

He nodded, albeit eagerly. "Marvelous idea. We do have this whole week to finish it,"

"True," She drawled, then stared at him. "Want to join me for some milk?"

"Absolutely," He laughed, barely lifting himself. "I need to wash down all that chocolate!" He chimed.

She giggled. "But lets not overdue it on the milk. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a marvelous plan!"

She laughed. _That's Ryou for you!_

* * *

_A/N: **And what shall the pairings be? **_

Seto/Anzu

Ryou/Anzu

Bakura/Anzu

Seto/Anzu/Ryou

Ryou/Anzu/Bakura

_YOU DECIDE_! Honestly I'm leaning towards a Ryou/Anzu. Well I'll see how the choices go! You guys have _LOTS _of choices, so chose now and do it fast! : D


	2. Kaiba The Frog? Bakura back?

**_

* * *

APRICOT SUNDAE_**

* * *

**__**

_I **really** hate Tuesdays...._

Anzu yawned, trudging down the path toward the building several blocks away, barely in view.

"Anzu!" A voice wailed, gaining her attention to the entrance of the school's building.

There stood Ryou, frantically waving his right arm in the air to gain her attention. She returned the friendly gesture and immediately headed toward him.

He smiled jubilantly. "You remembered,"

"Of course I did!"

His smile grew. "The Library just opened, so we can go in there and work privately,"

"Sounds great," She walked up the steps, before accompanying him inside the school building, down the hall, and into the Library, desolate of its normal throngs of students studying or checking out books.

Then again they arrived an hour early to have some peace and quiet.

They settled at a lone table in the back, silently shuffling into a seat across from one another, removing their book bags and taking out all the supplies afterwards.

"Did you bring the poster?" Anzu asked, taking out a pack of colored markers.

He nodded. "I'll go get it. It's in my locker,"

She nodded. "Alright, I'll just wait here and keep an eye on our stuff,"

He smiled and reluctantly strode out of the Library.

Anzu yawned again, eyeing the clock above the Librarians desk. _Seven thirty-five_.

"An hour should be enough to get some stuff done," She murmured, looking away from the digital clock posted high on the wall.

Someone entered moments after.

Anzu sharply sucked in a breath, before looking away from the Library's entrance. _What's **he** doing here so early!?_

She pretended to look through the projects instruction guide as the familiar boy strode across her table, taking a seat two tables affront her.

She studied him beneath her bangs. _Does he come here everyday this early?_

Kaiba settled in the chair, completely unaware of the presence of the girl seated several tables behind his own, busying himself with starting up his laptop.

_If Mokuba hadn't insisted I take him to get ice cream, I wouldn't be here so damn early finishing these stock prices..._

He irritably ruffled his bangs, disheveling his brown hair, uncharacteristic of the normally poise and composed CEO.

Tapping several keys hurriedly, he studied the prices and began to sort them. His eyes flickered up and over the laptop when he noticed the other person in the library besides himself and the Librarian who was God knows where.

_Mazaki..._ He addressed foully to himself, eyeing the brunette staring down at a stack of papers in her hands.

He looked back down at the screen. _The only reason she's taking care of Mokuba is because **he** insisted._

He returned to his business, typing at rapid speed, intent on finishing and getting the hell out of there. He _despised_ Library's, and found his office back home much more fitting to do all his work there.

_Not only that, but I can keep an eye on Mokuba..._

He also hated leaving his brother alone with just the maids. Those wenches had no care in the world for his brothers estate, were he not _the_ Seto Kaiba they would have not bothered with him in the least.

His eyes jerked to the side when a boy walked in gaily with a poster tucked under his right arm, smiling wanly.

His brow shot up. _Well if it isn't Bakura. Another one of Yuugi's pathetic friends. _His eyes unconsciously narrowed on the white-haired boys approaching figure, walking toward the table Anzu was at.

His eyebrow cocked higher. _Seems the Yuugi fan club decided to have a little meeting._

He watched the two friends settle into a light-whispered conversation. _How am I supposed to concentrate with those losers yapping away like hyenas?_

And sure, Anzu _was_ doing him a favor really, but that didn't disregard her reputation as 'one of Yuugi's friends'.

Or for that matter, lessen his irritation of her chipper attitude. Now that he thought about it, the bunch of them _were_ oddly hyper.

_Must be contagious. Thankfully **I **haven't been affected._

If he were, he'd rather have his Blue Eyes White Dragon taken away. And _that_, to Kaiba, was a _big_ deal.

His eyes fell on Anzu the exact moment her head lifted, and their eyes met on impulse.

She smiled good-heartedly and slightly waved, then lowered her hand when she realized he had no means of intending to acknowledge her. None the less _wave back_!

Who did she take him for? One of her sappy friends?

He almost chuckled at her foolishness to believe just because she was baby-sitting Mokuba for his benefit, gave her the right to act as if they were _buddies_.

He looked away and calmly returned to his work, ignoring her for the remainder of his time there.

Anzu grumbled under her breath and looked away from the CEO. _What a jerk. Should've guessed he'd still be rude. _

She picked up a marker and irritably tended to the poster board Ryou was busily working on as well, decorating the corners with doodles of frogs. Oddly, he was a rather excellent artist.

She was annoyed Kaiba had the nerve to treat her the same, even after she agreed to watch Mokuba during the weekend.

She didn't expect a card, a box of chocolates, or even roses as a simple show of appreciation. _No_, she just wanted him to be nice to her and her friends. Even if just the slightest, as long as there was an improvement! But _no_, good old Kaiba would _never_ change.

She labeled the poster at the top middle section, scribbling in thick, neat cursive with a permanent black marker. ' _Kaiba the Frog_,'

And then she realized, he'd not only ruined her day, but he inevitably ruined her poster.

"_Nooo_!"

* * *

Ryou patted her back. "Anzu, don't look so glum!" 

Anzu sulked further in her seat, ignoring their biology teacher's lesson as she recalled this morning's events.

"But I ruined our poster, Ryou!" She guiltily reminded.

He smiled. "We can always buy another one,"

There was something about Ryou, so content and energetic, that she was unable to not return the smile. He was right, they could get another one and start over.

Then she remembered Ryou's hard efforts and brilliant idea to draw frogs on the corners. And she had to go and _ruin_ it.

She sulked further in her chair in the back. "But you worked so hard on it," She stared at him.

His smile never faltered. "Those drawings weren't that good anyway," He assured, flushing.

"They were excellent! What are you talking about?" She asked incredulously.

He flushed more with a faint smile. "Well, this time I'll draw better!"

_Better?_ She thought dismally_. Ryou's lying just for me. I feel so---so MAD at that stupid Kaiba! If he hadn't been there, and on my mind, I wouldn't have written his stupid name on that stupid poster!_

Now she was steamed! All because of _him_ their poster got ruined! And yes, it _was_ his fault! If he'd just waved back it would've been all nice and dandy! But _no_, she had to expect _too_ much from a conceited, uptight, narcissistic jerk like Kaiba!

_And now Ryou probably hates me._ She resumed staring at Ryou. Doing so made her conscious step up and confront her; blaming Kaiba on her mistakes wasn't going to help or make her feel better.

She bowed her head, fiddling her thumbs. _It's **my** fault. Not Kaiba's. As much as it should be, it isn't. I wrote it and ruined it. I was the one not paying attention..._

Ryou shook her shoulder gently when she remained seated two minutes after the bell. "Anzu, the bell--"

"Ey! Ryou, Anz! What are ya' two still doin in 'ere?" The familiar face of Jou popped back into the classroom shortly after he left, only to notice his two friends' absence. 

Anzu bolted up. "Oh my God! We're going to be late for fourth period!"

Jou arched a brow. "Uh, Anz. Fourth periods lunch....."

She faltered. _Right. I knew that..._

Ryou smiled warmly, ushering her out of the classroom as he got her book bag and carried it for her.

"Thanks Ryou. I-I'm just thinking about--"

He stopped her in the middle of the hallway, as Jou continued on toward the cafeteria.

"We'll go and get another poster after school. How's that sound?" He smiled brightly.

She nodded weakly, mesmerized by his tranquil aura that had the ability to always cheer her up in any situation. Good or bad.

"Thanks Ryou.....for not being mad--"

He cut her off. "You're me mate! I could never be mad at you,"

She almost teared up. God did Ryou have a way with words! But now she _really_ felt bad.

"But if I hadn't--and Kaiba--poster--" She babbled, then blanched when she realized she let everything slip out.

"Kaiba? Did something happen with you and Kaiba?"

The way he'd said it, almost as if he was implying they were a couple who'd just gotten into an argument, slightly disturbed her.

"No. It's just---" She was going to tell him everything, how she'd been so mad at Kaiba, and thinking about him so keenly that she'd accidentally replaced ' _Our friend _the frog' with '_Kaiba_ the frog'.

She laughed in her mind. _Not like my subconscious did it purposely because I thought of Kaiba as a friend. As if._

"Ey' you two lovebirds! We're goin ta be last in da line!"

She laughed before turning to Ryou.

He smiled, completely forgetting her former mentions of the CEO. Or had he purposely bypassed the subject for her benefit?

That would be left unknown. For now.

* * *

Jou stuffed his face with the hamburger, shoveling it in his mouth. Honda followed suit, almost mimicking his blonde friend and devouring the burger in just three bites. 

Yuugi laughed nervously. "You guys shouldn't eat too fast. It's not healthy,"

Honda swallowed his food. "I'm not worried about health, man. I'm just starving!"

Everyone laughed. Honda was still the same.

Anzu was seated between Yuugi and Ryou, while Honda and Jou sat in front of them. Otogi joined them shortly after, which was rare, because he was always content at a faraway table with his fan club of psychotic school girls.

"Hey guys," He grinned wildly, and his group of girls huddled behind him, sighing dreamily in delight.

"Isn't he dreamy?" They all chorused.

Anzu looked at them weirdly. "Otogi?"

"_YES_!!" They shouted, accusing her of implying Otogi wasn't this perfect hunk they'd put him up to be.

"Hello chap," Ryou greeted, smiling at Otogi.

"I have a proposition for Yuugi," Otogi announced, ignoring Ryou's polite greeting, as always.

Anzu blinked. _That's a surprise, normally he comes to make fun of Jou._

"I challenge you to a duel, Yuugi!' Otogi proclaimed loudly, bolting up from the table and pointing at the short- tri-color haired dueler.

Yuugi blinked, mid-bite with his hamburger. "Maybe another time?"

Otogi faltered, before resuming his mocking stature. "Is Yuugi _afraid_ he'll be beaten by the great Otogi!?"

Everyone snickered, except Ryou, Anzu and Yuugi.

His fan club cheered. "_O-T-O-G-I_! Otogi's our man! If Yuugi can't beat him, no one can!"

The green-eyed dueler grinned. How he _loved_ attention.

_Eh-heh.... _Anzu couldn't help but find the entire thing ridiculous

Ryou blinked, before whispering to Anzu. "Do you think it'll be a duel to the death!?"

Anzu laughed. "I highly doubt it. Yuugi's better than Otogi. There's no way he can beat him,"

"I hope so," Ryou murmured.

"Get ova' yourself, dice-boy," Jou muttered in an annoyed manner, chomping angrily on his hamburger as he sent his rival a glare.

Otogi chuckled. "Well we all know what happened when I beat mutt-boy here,"

Jou sneered, gradually growing infuriated by the memory. A not too pleasing one at that.

Otogi's grin spread wider. "How about it Jou? Bark one last time for your master,"

Jou immediately bolted up at that. "You're not ma' master, dice-boy! And I ain't gotta do what ya say anymore! Dats in da past!"

"A shame. I enjoyed having you as my slave," Otogi began to toss a pair of dice in the air, before proceeding to catch them in his hand and repeat the action several times after.

Jou reddened in embarrassment. "Shut ya trap! Before I do it for ya's!"

Otogi's fan club pounced on Jou. "Don't talk to our Otogi like that!" They cried in unison, attacking the blonde as he tried to duck and evade them.

Honda cracked up in laughter. "Oh man, that's priceless," He watched amusedly as Jou had ten girls atop him at once, some pulling at his hair, while others futilely tried to hit him.

Jou howled in laughter. "Anytang but dat!" He then let out a shriek. "Ey' keep ya hands to ya self!"

Otogi snorted and looked away from the scene. Well his fan club was _somewhat _useful, then again their 'attacking' was more like girly-pillow fighting or something...

"Now that that's taken care of," He looked back at Yuugi. "What do you say? Do you accept my challenge?"

Yuugi was gone.

Otogi faltered where he stood. "Where did that midget go!?"

Anzu got up, followed by Ryou. "He left ten minutes ago...."

"_WHAT_!?" The dueler gave an infuriated grumble under his breath before shouting. "Tell him this isn't over! We're still going to duel, whether he likes it or not!"

Otogi faced his fan club. "Let's go!" They immediately leapt off Jou, obeying Otogi as he signaled them to follow him.

Anzu and Ryou faced one another, before letting out laughter of amusement.

Honda was peeling the twitching Jou off the ground, who kept repeating something about vowing on celibacy.

"Man, they messed him up big time," Honda stated, trying to snap the blonde from his daze. Jou was a complete wreck and he looked like he'd been trampled by a herd of animals. Which was pretty much what happened.

_Those girls are very similar to vultures..._

Anzu watched them crowd around Otogi like fresh meat, ogling him as if imagining him on a platter.

She shuddered at the thought. _Those girls definitely have problems. _

* * *

" Aren't you coming along?" Yuugi approached Anzu just after school, moments after the bell rang. 

"Have to clean the house," Anzu explained as an excuse for her absence to coming along with him and the gang to the Kame Game Shop.

"Oh, okay," His plans of asking her out that night in front of everyone was pretty much smashed. He was somewhat glad for this, being shy like he was, approaching Anzu and asking her out on a date was a hard task for him.

Jou and Honda were high-fiving about something in the doorway of the classroom while they waited for Yuugi, and Anzu, who they thought was coming along.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He smiled happily when she nodded with an "Of course!"

"Bye Anzu!" With that, he fled from the classroom, walking out with Honda and Jou following.

She smacked a hand to her forehead. _I almost forgot!_

Rushing, she lugged her book bag over her shoulder after shoveling all her things from off her desk and into it.

_He's probably already waiting for me!_

Racing out of her mathematics class, she hurled down the hall before crashing into something solid on the upcoming turn.

_Oh just great!_ "Sorry! Really sorry about that!" She didn't waste time to help the person up, as she picked up her fallen things from the floor from before running off without a second look to the person.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. _She needs to get glasses. Or pay more attention to where she's going!_

Angrily he stood, dusting off his uniform and adjusting it to perfection, or as close as possible.

He then picked up his briefcase, only to find it open and all his papers sprawled out on the floor.

"_MAZAKI_!!"

Anzu blinked. _Strange....I could've sworn I heard my name...._

"Anzu!" Ryou rushed up in front of her with a giddy smile.

Anzu smiled back. _Must've been Ryou screaming out my name. Odd though......Ryou never calls me by my last name..._

She shrugged it off. "Shall we go get that poster?"

Ryou nodded. "Let's get to it!" He cheered.

Anzu gaped, wide-eyed. "Wow Ryou. You're becoming more and more like me everyday!"

They both laughed. Ah, life was good. That is, if you weren't Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Kaiba grudgingly picked up his briefcase, carefully shuffling the important documents back in order, piling them neatly inside the leather flap.

_What a nuisance that Mazaki can be._ All thanks to _her_ he was going to be practically thirty minutes late in picking up Mokuba.

His elementary had gotten out just at three-thirty. Half an hour after he got off from school at three. Life was so complicated.

And all thanks to _her_, it took him nearly an hour to put the documents back in order. He glimpsed his Rolex watch with an annoyed glare.

_Three fifty-two. I hope Mokuba's alright. He'd better be, for the sake of Mazaki, he'd better be._

* * *

Anzu pointed. "Ryou look. Isn't that Mokuba?" 

Ryou followed her arm and stared at the short silhouette, seated at the steps affront the Elementary school.

"I believe it is!"

Anzu advanced on the boy. "Mokuba!?" She called.

The boy lifted his head, and the sun lit his face to reveal a distraught twelve-year old boy. Mokuba.

"Anzu?" He meekly whispered, watching the girl approach with an unfamiliar boy following behind her.

"Hey Mokuba. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Mokuba lowered his head sadly. "Seto hasn't shown up. At first I thought he forgot.....but now it's already been half an hour..."

_That's terrible! Anzu thought. _

"Well I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. You're coming with me,"

Mokuba sniffled. "But what about Seto? What if he _does _come and see me not here?"

She helped him up and off the steps. "I'll call him and tell him you're spending the night at my house. How's that sound?"

He reluctantly nodded. "A-Alright,"

He hesitantly clung his arms around her waist, glad she was here, no longer by himself. Anzu smiled and wound her left arm over his small shoulders.

_Poor Mokuba. Kaiba can be such a jerk! How could he forget to pick up his own brother!?_

Mokuba stayed hooked to her side, but his eyes roamed the streets in hopes of catching glimpse of a black limousine.

_Where are you Seto? Mokuba thought. Why didn't you come to pick me up? I-I hope big brothers okay..._

* * *

" Mokuba!" 

"_MOKUBA_!!" Kaiba frantically searched the elementary, searching every nook and cranny outside. As a last resort, he escaped the downpour that had begun the moment his search for Mokuba began, and headed into the school to demand some answers.

"Tell me! What have you done to Mokuba!?" Kaiba demanded, wringing the collar of Mokuba's sixth grade teacher.

The middle-aged man struggled to pry the CEO off him. "I-I don't know! He left my class like always!"

"Did anyone take him!?"

So stricken by the teenagers violent manner and grip on him, the teacher could only gape in fear as the boy towered several inches above him.

"_WELL_!?"

When he remained silent, Kaiba gave him a good-rough shake. "Tell me damn it!"

Finally he spoke. "I-I honestly don't know! I-I was here the entire time!"

Kaiba shoved the man from his grip, causing the teacher to stumble back and knock into his desk.

"Some teacher you are," Kaiba spat, before stalking out of the room.

"Wait!" The teacher called, running out and catching Kaiba halfway down the hall. "I might know someone who can help you,"

"Start talking," Kaiba ordered, eyes hardening. Whoever took his brother was going to pay. _Dearly_.

* * *

Anzu sighed. "Mokuba, for the_ tenth_ time I _promise_ I won't look," 

Mokuba shifted uncomfortably.

Ryou smiled. "I'll help the little guy get dressed,"

Anzu sighed. "I get it. Some guy thing?"

Mokuba nodded, and Ryou merely shrugged with a small laugh.

"Well alright. Here Ryou, these are the only clothes I could find for Mokuba," She handed him the dry clothes.

Both headed into the downstairs bathroom where Mokuba changed out of his soaked clothes and into a pair of dry ones.

_It's a good thing I kept those clothes of mine. _She had only a large blue shirt to offer Mokuba to wear, and he reluctantly accepted.

It was either that or her pink, Hello Kitty blouse from sixth grade, and she highly doubted Mokuba would wear _that_.

Moments later they walked out, Ryou carrying Mokuba's wet clothes, while Mokuba shyly walked out from behind Ryou to get an approval from Anzu.

"Hey, that shirt fits you perfectly," Anzu commented, staring at the shirt that hung to Mokuba's knees, while the short sleeves--well short for her--rested to his elbows.

"Thanks," He flushed. "Can I........can I keep it?"

She thought nothing of it, and merely nodded. "Sure. I don't wear it anymore,"

Ryou smiled warmly. "I'll go put these clothes out to dry,"

"It isn't raining anymore?" Anzu asked.

Ryou looked outside. "It stopped a few minutes ago,"

"Hmm. Well just set them in the hamper by the dryer. I'll put them in the dryer later,"

Ryou nodded and walked back into the bathroom, placing Mokuba's wet clothes in the hamper before walking back out.

"Now to find you some clothes," Anzu eyed Ryou.

Ryou smiled. "I don't mind. I really didn't get wet,"

"Oh yeah? Well I don't believe you! Now go look in my parents' room and grab some of my dad's pajamas,"

Ryou flushed, but nodded. "Your father won't be mad that--"

She interrupted him. "He'll never notice. Besides my parents won't be here for awhile,"

"Oh, alright,"

_Now. To change out of **my** clothes. Anzu headed upstairs to her room, while Ryou went up and went into her parents' room, after several instructions from her on which one it was._

* * *

Kaiba finally found the person he'd been searching for nearly ten minutes. "_You_!" 

The man, a janitor, told by Mokuba's teacher to know all, looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Have you seen a little boy this tall," Kaiba leveled his hand to his waist. "With black long hair,"

"Oh yes!" The elderly man chirped, adjusting his glasses after a moments pause. "You mean Mokuba?"

Kaiba immediately lunged on the man, slamming him into a wall. "Where did he go!? Did you see him leave with anyone!?"

The man sputtered. "I-I saw him leave with two people when I was locking up my office,"

_Two people?_ "Who were they!?" The CEO roared, picking the man up by his collar and lifting him off the floor.

"S-Some girl and a boy! I-I believe they came from your school,"

"My school?" Kaiba breathed aloud.

The janitor nodded his head frantically. "The boy was wearing your exact clothes,"

He released him, and the janitor prepared to run off. Kaiba snatched his collar again and pulled him back against the wall, staring him down with utter infuriation.

"What did they look like?!"

"I already told you!" The man wailed, trying to get away, but Kaiba held firm.

"I don't care about their damn clothes! I want to know what they looked like!"

"I-I think the girl had brown hair! Y-Yes, that's it! She had short brown hair! About shoulder length!"

_Brown hair? Shoulder length?_ Kaiba registered the words, before pushing the man harder into the walls surface.

"What about the boy!?"

"I-I don't remember! He was standing behind the girl,"

"And you're telling me you couldn't see what he looked like!?"

The janitor shook his head. "I told you, he was standing be--"

"I heard you!" Kaiba bellowed.

"White-hair! He-he had white hair! I remember," The old man croaked, before releasing relieved laughter of utter joy, complimenting himself just in the nick of time.

_White hair? The only boy with white hair at my school is--_

* * *

"Ryou?" Anzu called, knocking on the door worriedly when he friend remained in her parents' room for a rather long time. 

"Are you having any trouble finding clothes in there? I can help if you---"

"_NO_!" Ryou yelled frantically, before adding. "I-I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute, Anzu,"

"Well okay. I'll be downstairs with Mokuba," She stepped away from the door, staring at it a moment before she proceeded downstairs.

Ryou stared horrified at the Millennium necklace, thumping wildly against his chest, echoing his heartbeat that began to speed up.

_It can't be. He can't be.....Bakura can't be back._


	3. Spirit and a Game?

**_APRICOT SUNDAE_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

The rain pelted him, dousing him and soaking his uniform to his lanky physique of toned excellence and fair skin. His hair, now matted to his damp face and forehead, clung to his flustered face, set in an agitated expression.

His long legs quickened in pace, his impatience draining any dignity he had left as he resumed a fast walk toward her house.

"When I get my hands on her...." He couldn't wait to _strangle_ her! He could almost picture it....

* * *

"You're choking me!" Anzu cried.

Mokuba released Anzu from the relentless embrace he'd welcomed upon her once again as a show of his appreciation for letting him spend the night.

Anzu rubbed her sore ribs, but reluctantly smiled and ruffled the boy's hair till he complained and moved away from her hand, stating he was 'too old' for that kind of childish stuff.

Ryou smiled warmly, admiring her and Mokuba's relationship. The rumors _had_ been right; Mokuba was _nothing _like his older brother Kaiba.

Ryou's thoughts were broken by the joyous laughter, bubbling from Mokuba's throat as Anzu proceeded to tackle him to the sofa and tickle him into submission.

"Uncle!"

Anzu's torture ventured on as her fingers wiggled playfully against the boy's ribcage, thumping wildly beneath her drumming fingers as he roared with giggles.

"_UNCLE_!!" Mokuba cried louder. Reluctantly she tore her hands away, releasing Mokuba, who's exuberant laughter ebbed away to light hiccups of remaining mirf.

She acknowledged Ryou with a shift of her eyes, before standing after confirming his presence. "Ryou? Is everything alright?"

Her eyes roamed up to rest on his flustered face, as he clutched the handle to assist himself down the stairs.

"Just a bit tired," He murmured, successfully planting his feet on the bottom step with a sucked in breath of relief. Anzu hurriedly rushed to his side when his legs buckled outward, slackening forward as he began to recede to the carpeted floor.

"Ryou!" She barely whisked her arms around him, steadying his body stiffly leaning against her own as he wobbled and riveted back.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Her voice hitched higher in desperation to find out her friends welfare, but he merely shook his head and announced he was fine.

"You don't _look_ fine," She reprimanded, moving her hand over his forehead, coated in a thin layer of perspiration.

"I'm fine!" He shouted, shoving her off.

He brought a hand up to clench the millennium necklace tucked firmly beneath his shirt, curling his fingers around the gold object shaking violently against his fingers

"Damn it," He swore under his breath, yanking at the necklace to loosen its placement around his neck as he began to breathe rashly and become annoyed by the odd confined feeling the necklace provided.

Anzu's brows shot up. _Ryou **never** talks like that! What's wrong with him?_

She took a step forward. "Ryou? What's wrong?" She repeated, extending her arm out to rest it on his shoulder.

He moved rapidly, slapping her hand away from him with a menacing growl as his head shot up to regard her with a blazing red eye, his other concealed beneath thick shards of white-hair, whisked over the right side of his face.

"Don't touch me!" He spat. His hand retreated from his necklace, quickly coming up to overlap his right cheek.

She eyed him momentarily, before looking back to Mokuba, cowered behind the sofa.

"Anzu?" He called meekly. "W-what's wrong with Ryou?"

Anzu looked back to Ryou. "I don't know myself," She whispered watching the boy clench his cheek with a painful grit of his teeth.

"Damn scar," he cursed.

"Scar?" Anzu breathed aloud. Her eyes shot open in horror-stricken fear. _Wait! Scar? _

The white tint to Ryou's hair began to deteriorate into a profound and fatigued purple, hinted of grayish hues.

_What's happening? What's happening to Ryou?_

Ryou dug his fingers deeply in the flesh of his upper right cheek, just below his eye. "Please---d-don't. _Bakura_!"

With a screeching cry, Ryou's head fell down, his arms flapping lifelessly to his sides. His millennium necklace erupted from the opening of his shirt, falling in with a throttled clunk shortly before his hair flared in multiple directions, flexing out in a wild, eerie fashion.

One she recognized almost immediately as the transformation finished with a vibrating glow, dispersing from the Millennium necklace that now lay calmly on his chest, exposed to sight.

_Bakura. But--but **how**?_

With a menacing cackle, the spirit, now possessing control of his hikari's body, lifted his head up with a smug grin.

"No welcome back?" The spirit murmured, revealing a flicker of white teeth.

His eyes gradually retreated from her, finding pause on Mokuba. " Well, well, what have we here?"

Anzu slid in front of the entrance leading to the family room where Mokuba was. "You're not laying a finger on him!"

With languid steps, he was towering above her in seconds, staring her down with a pair of vindictive red eyes, eyes that had seen life after death. Eyes that had witnessed the inevitable shadow realm for millenniums.

The former thief pinned her to the wall with his lanky body, slamming both his hands on each side of her head, an obvious implication she was to go nowhere till he dealt with her completely.

"Well, if it isn't the Pharaoh's tramp," He murmured, eyeing her to the best of his ability in their current proximity, allowing an ample few of the girl's satisfyingly pleasing body.

His left brow cocked up. "Still following the Pharaoh like the filthy whore you are?"

Angered by his assumptions and implications, she struggled to push him off. "Get off!"

"Persistent," His eyes flickered wider, before narrowing back down. "Aren't we, little _sprite_?"

He leaned in closer, their noses whisking together in the faintest brushes of skin as his eyes boldly ventured into her own, seeping pass and into her soul like a virus.

The lack of emotions in his eyes, withered her confidence into fear, the now prominent feeling that coursed her body such as his hands currently did.

"Keep your hands off," She warned, warily watching his right hand venture down to slyly run up and down her arm.

He chuckled lowly in amusement. "I highly doubt you have a say,"

"What do you want?" She asked. "Why are you back? _How_ did you come back?"

He pressed their chests together, permitting himself to angle his head just above her ear. "That," He whispered hoarsely. "Is _my_ secret,"

She swerved her eyes to the side, shuddering when she felt his hand vanish behind her neck, only to push upward and venture into her thick hair, lifting his hand up till a whole chunk of the auburn tresses lay in his hand.

She winced and let out a sharp intake of breath when his fingers curled around the chunk of hair, tugging roughly at it till her head was angled upward, forcing her neck to painfully arch back.

"Where's the Pharaoh?" He demanded, keeping his other arm hoisted up against the wall to steady himself.

"I-I don't know,"

He gave her hair a course jerk. "_Where_ is he?"

She stubbornly avoided eye-contact. "I said I don't know,"

He chuckled. "You find this little game of yours amusing?" His features hardened, and he gave her hair another yank.

"Well _I_ don't! Now _tell me _where that damn Pharaoh is!"

"I said I do--"

He banged her head against the wall, thankfully not hard. "Your little act won't last long. I can assure you I'll find out _with _or with_out_ your help,"

He released her hair, letting it flop back to her shoulders. She massaged the back of her head irritably, eyeing him accusingly as he moved back.

_What am I going to do? I can't just watch and let Bakura hurt Anzu!_ Mokuba's face faltered_. But what can I do?_

Mokuba bit his lip. _I wish you were here Seto. You'd know how to handle this._

"Big brother always did," He murmured.

* * *

Kaiba stared at the door, his eyes slanting in determination just at the thought of Mokuba inside.

"Finally," He muttered, before banging loudly on the door.

"Open the door, Mazaki!" He bellowed, slamming his fist roughly against the doors surface. He didn't have time for doorbells. Mokuba was in there, and he planned on getting him out.

Anzu sucked in a breath when Bakura looked to the door. "Well, well. What have we here?" He turned and looked down at Anzu.

"A visitor? Perhaps the Pharaoh?"

Anzu scoffed. _As if. Can't you tell just by his voice that that is **not** Yuugi!_

Bakura grabbed her by the wrist, whirling her and shoving her toward the door. "I suggest you answer that. Wouldn't want the Pharaoh to know I'm here,"

Then added with an impish grin. "_Yet_,"

She reluctantly walked over and opened it.

"Mazaki!" Kaiba instantly pushed her inside, allowing himself in and leaving a trail of water behind.

Anzu glared. " You're getting the carpet all---"

He ignored her and silenced her by flippantly bypassing her and looking everywhere in the house but at her and Bakura.

"Where's Mokuba!? What have you done with him!?" He demanded, frantically looking about to steal glances of the living and dinning rooms.

"Seto?" A childish voice called hesitantly, before Mokuba popped out from the family room.

"_SETO_!"

Mokuba raced toward his brother, before crashing into him and crying out joyously. "You came big brother!"

"Of course I did, Mokuba," He murmured, his tone slightly scolding as he cradled the small boy in his arms.

Mokuba stared up at Kaiba. "Seto you have to help Anzu!" He pleaded, tugging at his blue blazer.

"_Help_ her? She was the one who started this if you seem to have forgotten, Mokuba," Kaiba reprimanded, glaring at Anzu slightly.

Mokuba frantically shook his head. "It's not what you think, big brother! Anzu saw me by myself and let me come home with her,"

Kaiba barely acknowledged the brunette. _I could care less. She's endangered him far enough!_

"Enough, Mokuba," Kaiba scolded when the boy wailed in protest and begged him to not leave Anzu with Bakura.

"Let's go. I don't have time to meddle in Mazaki's life. _Especially_ now," Kaiba confirmed, face stern.

Bakura chuckled to himself. So the famous Game Duelist Seto Kaiba still couldn't detect the difference between himself and his hikari?

_Even **she** was aware of the transformation._ His eyes drifted and fell on Anzu.

_No matter._ Bakura thought_. Less pathetic humans to get in the way of my **real** plans!_

"But Seto!" Mokuba wailed. "Bakura is--"

"Enough, Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted, and his younger brother automatically obeyed, dropping his head down in defeat, muttering a "Yes, Seto," shortly after.

Kaiba stared at Anzu. "You have some explaining to do. Fortunately I have no time to hear your excuses."

Anzu gaped. _Why that----Ungrateful, egotistical, stubborn **PIG**!_

She opened her mouth, but he was already out the door, pulling Mokuba along. "I'll be back. And you'd better have answers. For _your_ sake,"

With that, the two brothers vanished down the street toward a parked limousine.

_Ugh! How could he accuse me of something like that!? Why would I hurt Mokuba!? Or kidnap him for that matter! **UGH**!_

And not only that, the jerk went and ruined the carpet! Her parents' would _kill_ her if they came back home and saw!

"Well, seems your only ticket out just about failed,"

Anzu nervously looked behind her where the spirit lounged against the wall, arms crossed and head slightly tilted down.

_Stuff it._ She wanted to say, but this was Bakura we were talking about, and she'd be sent to the Shadow Realm for sure. Even for something as small as _that._

"I didn't plan on running,"

"That so? You seem to do so well at it though," He accused, eyes slanting in distaste.

_Why I never--!_

"That isn't true! I've _always_ stood by Yuugi's side! _All _my friends for that matter!"

"Sickening, yes," Bakura confirmed, opening his once closed eyes to stare straight ahead.

"It's _friendship_. Something _you've_ never experienced,"

His eyes swerved to her, before he was pinning her to the entrance door that slammed shut in the process, releasing a loud slam in its wake.

"You haven't the _faintest _idea about me! You wouldn't be able to _count_ how many times I was betrayed! So I'd suggest you keep _shut_ unless you know from experience!"

She wasn't able to answer to that. How could she? He was probably right. Everyone knew Bakura had a tough life back in Egypt just trying to survive. That's why he became a Thief; stealing goods and jewels a last resort to surviving and supplying a days worth of food and shelter.

_Doesn't mean he had to become a psychotic jerk._

" _What.Did.You.Say_?" Bakura grounded out, eyeing her viciously.

She sucked in a breath of disbelief. _Please don't tell me I said that out loud!_

"Listen, and listen good," Bakura grabbed her collar, hurling her up and against his lanky figure. "You _will _take me to the Pharaoh. But first lets play a little game shall we?" His mouth spread in a wild grin, baring straight white teeth.

Anzu swallowed. _I have a bad feeling about this. _

__

* * *

__

"Seto! You have to believe me!"

Halfway to the mansion, Mokuba began to plead Kaiba to turn back, but the CEO ignored the boy's wishes with ease.

"Mazaki isn't my problem," Kaiba announced sternly, seated casually in the leather black seats of the limo with his briefcase laid out in his lap.

"But Set--"

"_ENOUGH_!" The boy shut his mouth quickly, before he began to tear-up at the harsh tone his brother had rarely used on him.

Kaiba moved his arm over his brother's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I'm sorry Mokuba,"

Sniffling silently, Mokuba stared up at the CEO with a frantic expression. " Then why won't you help Anzu? What's she done to you?"

Kaiba reverted his gaze back ahead, removing his arm from around his brother's shoulders as the response remained unanswered. At least, _outwardly_.

_Because she's friends with Yuugi. That's why._

__

* * *

__

__

"Game? I thought you didn't _like_ games?" Anzu countered, eyeing the spirit warily as he slipped his hands languidly in his pant pockets.

"Oh but _my _games are quite fun on the contrary, my dear,"

His eyes flickered to her a moment, a smirk smearing on his face as he circled her in a slow manner of casual strides.

Anzu followed his slow movements. _What's he doing? _

Her eyes unconsciously roamed down to grace the Millennium necklace shackling silently against his bosom, glinting in the light as her predators red-eyes seemed to do in his study of her.

He murmured something, distinctly familiar to the Egyptian language as his eyes moved up to her face, only to repeat the foreign words to her in a husky manner.

_What's he saying? _

He extended his arm, and she swiftly prepared to defend herself, only to watch him twirl a strand of her hair between his forefingers.

She realized he'd gradually lead her back till she was against the wall, his body grinding into her at the hips as he lifted his arms up and planted them on each side of her head.

"You have no choice. You either take me to the Pharaoh, or risk delving in the Shadow Realm for eternity,"

_What kind of choice is that?_ She bit her lip, and meekly replied " What do I have to do?"

* * *

"You know better than to meddle in people's lives, Mokuba," Kaiba lectured, shifting his eyes to the side to glimpse his younger brother, slouched forward in his seat with a depressed expression.

"I know," Mokuba murmured, keeping his head down, absently eyeing his sneakers.

Kaiba resumed his gaze forward. "She can handle herself fine,"

After confirming who she was. Mokuba merely nodded in compliance. _I just hope Seto's right_

He unconsciously twiddled his thumbs. _What if Anzu **does** get hurt? It'll be all my fault_. The twelve year old stared out of the tinted windows, watching the houses pass by like a distant memory.

_If Anzu gets hurt, I'll blame myself._

_

* * *

_

__

_**A/N: Dun Dun DUN!! What's going to happen now!? And what's Bakura's little game? Will Anzu do it? Is Kaiba ever going to give in to Mokuba's wishes and turn that car around and help Anzu!? Who knows! Review faster and you'll find out quicker! :D**_


	4. What's Bakura up to?

**_APRICOT SUNDAE_**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

" _Sit_,"

Reluctantly Anzu strode affront the signified couch, seating herself hesitantly while eyeing the spirit leaning against the wall in a languid manner.

" Your friends," Bakura began, voice husky. " They're important to you, correct?"

She nodded, gradually acknowledging his implications with a nervous shift against the cushions.

" I don't care what you do to me," Anzu announced stubbornly. " As long as Yuugi and the others aren't hurt,"

He graciously graced the brunette with an eerie shift of red eyes, regarding her condescendingly as he uncrossed his arms.

" I will do whatever to them I wish," He hissed. " And you can do _nothing_ about it,"

Agitated, she studied him from her seated place. " What are your intentions?" She demanded weakly, restraining her voice from shrouding in fear as the spirit towered above her in a challenging manner.

" You're still after Yuugi's millennium puzzle, aren't you," She clipped rhetorically.

A hoarse chuckle reverberated deep in his chest as he lowered his murderous gaze to the girl, fisting her hands in her laps in enragement.

" Quite smart aren't you," He murmured. Kneeling down till their eyes were leveled, he roughly gripped her chin and guided her face up, forcefully adjusting her eyes on him. And him alone.

" Interfere and you'll find yourself visiting Marik in the shadow realm," He husked out in a deep throated threat, before releasing her chin with a fierce jerk.

Her thoughts momentarily lingered to the mind-controller who'd been banished to the shadow realm, before she felt a hand clamp tightly around her wrist, hauling her entire body off the furniture with immense intensity resulting in a clumsy tumble of her feet, pivoting her into the former thief's lanky frame.

" Watch it," Bakura bit out coarsely, shoving her abruptly off in displease from the foreign contact her body left imprinted in his mind.

Anzu glared at him. _It's not like I did it purposely! _And if it were, it'd be only to strike him and make a run for it.

A stiff, rigid smirk adorned his placid features. " Your pathetic friends will be safe unless I decide otherwise,"

When she motioned to bypass his threats and stalk toward the stairs, he snatched a fistful of her pink blazer, scuffing her backward in an attempt to restrain her efforts of escape.

" Listen or you can count on never seeing those disgusting friends of yours again!" He spat, maneuvering her body till she was firmly hauled against his taller one.

Effortlessly she struggled to detach his fingers clawing her left shoulder, bruising the skin through the fabric of her sleeve as he unconsciously tightened his hold when her eyes began to wander.

" Afraid to look at me?" He husked against her ear, arousing a shudder of terror from the brunette as he erotically swiped his tongue up her neck with a low, rumbled chuckle.

" Why should I?" She arrogantly bit back, sternly meeting his eyes gradually rising to rest on her face.

" Because you belong to _me_ now," He purred, crushing her body against his. " And you will do _every_thing I say if you wish to see your friends _alive_,"

* * *

" See, Seto! I told you it wouldn't be hard!" Mokuba congratulated, climbing into the sleek black limousine before the disgruntled CEO followed, entering inside the vehicle and settling himself stiffly in the leather seats.

" This had better be worth it Mokuba," Kaiba warned, eyeing the boy briefly before signaling the driver to head off.

" Mazaki residence," Kaiba instructed sharply to the suited clad driver. _This had better be worth it. I have better things to do than baby-sit Mazaki from her idiotic friends._

__

_

* * *

_

Anzu sucked a breath in, before the cushions of her futon supported her fall as the spirit persuasively held her down firmly atop the sofa where she lay vulnerably under the guarded pair of red eyes that possessively regarded her body.

Bakura chuckled hoarsely upon confirming her expression; fear. She feared him, and nothing more satisfied him than the terror of others inflicted by him.

" You _will_ get me that millennium puzzle," he slurred in her ears hypnotically. Her eyes, however, dulled on the millennium necklace he possessed, admiring the gold item clatter down as he motioned above her and the adoring pointers brushed her belly.

Nervously she pushed backward as he successfully climbed atop her with his hands guiding up to rest on each side of her head.

" If that millennium puzzle isn't in my possession soon, your _friends_ will be visiting the shadow realm,"

" For _eternity_," Bakura trailed off, allowing the worst portion of his speech to drum in her deaf ears as she unconsciously weighed her options.

_But I don't **have** options. It's a win or lose…. If I don't help him, he'll send Yuugi and the others to the shadow realm……But I could never deceive Yuugi! I could never--_

She bit her lip, stubbornly looking away from the former thief impatiently awaiting her response. 

Defeated, her eyes fell down guiltily. But I have to. _Their lives are more important. Right?_

Her body seemingly deflated with the acknowledgment of her decision. " Tell me how I can get the puzzle,"

Bakura's smirk expanded triumphantly.

* * *

" Are we there yet?"

" No,"

Mokuba twiddled his fingers anxiously, his sneakers thumping against the seat as he swayed his feet to bypass time.

" Any closer?" Mokuba insisted.

Kaiba, with evident frustration, shakily ran a hand through his disheveled bangs. " _No_,"

" How 'bout now?"

" _NO_!!" Mokuba cowered in his seat, fearfully watching the crazed expression in his brothers blue eyes flicker with life.

" When we get there, I will tell you," Kaiba retorted stiffly, swiping out his tongue to moisten his dry lips.

Mokuba sulked in the black leather seats. _It's already been ten minutes! How much longer? What if Bakura's already ……_

" Stop worrying," Kaiba announced suddenly, breaking his younger brother from his thoughts.

" Huh?" The boy blinked, staring up to study the CEO.

" She's capable of handling herself," Kaiba clarified sternly. He was momentarily reminded of the incident before the battle city tournaments; Marik's endless mind-controls shockingly effecting Jou and Anzu herself.

But she'd stood her ground the moment she repossessed control over her body. Even with her life in danger as she sat bounded beneath a, no doubt mammoth, crate, dangling above her with the small, vital support of Marik's henchman.

_And still she insisted I end the battle. She's stubborn; a fool for risking her life for her friends_.

Kaiba, someone who had never felt the strong bonds of friendship, couldn't understand why she'd risk her own life for the sake of her friends; Jou and Yuugi.

_How can someone devote their live to **him**? Of all people._ Bitterly he was reminded of the short dueler he'd despised the moment he'd battled him and lost.

_I didn't lose._ He foully denied._ That damn fool tricked me. Had I been more prepared--_

" Seto! We just passed Anzu's house!" Mokuba wailed in a frantic shout as he steered down the window and pointed a finger at the two story house now disappearing behind the corner as the driver steered the limousine further down the street.

Kaiba grunted._ Just what I need. Stupid people who can't take instructions. And I'm forced to pay these idiots for not knowing how to take a measly damn instruction to someone's house?_

" We need to stop the car, Seto!" Mokuba shrilled, looking behind him to watch Anzu's house vanish from sight.

" What I need," Kaiba began in a mutter. " Is someone who knows where the hell he's going,"

The driver looked in the review mirror. " D-Did I pass the house, Sir?"

With a vicious glare that could've killed a herd, Kaiba maliciously responded in a rhetorical manner.

" What do _you_ think,"

* * *

Yuugi paced the room, and unintentionally, trampled on Jou's and Honda's hands as the two boys' consulted in another short battle of duel monsters.

" Ey'! Watch where ya' goin', Yug!" Jou chided, clutching his hand now imprinted with Yuugi's sneaker.

Honda, however, took the opportunity to sneak a glimpse at the blonde, New-Yorkers dueling-hand, before snickering to himself.

_There's no way I can lose! Jou doesn't even have a good hand compared to what I got!_ Honda grinned in triumph; finally he'd beat Jou at a duel! Today was just his day.

Jou slapped down his cards on the ground, mixing them up with his others cards recently laid out during their match.

" Ah, forget dis'. I'm bored outta' ma' mind!"

Honda groaned. " Aww, man! You can't do this to me! I'm just about gonna win too!"

Jou smirked, standing after collecting his portion of duel cards. " Den' it's a good thing I ended da' game, 'ey?"

" How about in five seconds? Then there's no way I'm losing to your sorry as--"

" _As_ I was saying, guys!" Yuugi wailed, waving his hands frantically to regain the two boys' attention.

" _WHAT_!?" They shrilled in unison.

Yuugi huffed in incredulousness. " I just said I called Anzu, and she _still_ won't answer!"

Jou rolled his eyes partially. " Come off it, Yug. Anz is perfectly fine. 'Dat Anz knows some moves,"

" Yeah, _ballerina_ moves," Honda croaked, before he and Jou burst into uncontrollable roars of laughter.

" I'm serious you two!" Yuugi chided, uncrossing his arms and maneuvering behind the glass counter situated in the back of the Kame Game Shop.

" Anzu could be--could be in _danger_!"

" Danga', _how_?" Jou persisted.

Honda smirked. " Who knows, man. Maybe Bakura's back and he's, like, _eating her brains_!" He began wiggling his fingers and making goofy ghost impersonations.

Yuugi stomped his foot. " Honda! That isn't funny! Anzu could really be hurt!"

Both boys' rolled their eyes, something they'd become accustomed to in the past hours they'd spent in the Game Shop with a paranoid Yuugi.

Jou slapped a reassuring hand to Yuugi's back. " Ya' forgettin' she's wit Ryou,"

" Well at least I'm worried!" The short boy added forcefully with a raise of his right hands index finger.

" More lika'….para---what's dat word again? When ya' worry too much?" Jou asked aloud, looking to Honda who supplied an equally puzzled shrug.

" _Paranoid_," Yuugi supplied with a narrow of his eyes. " And I'm not paranoid!"

" Are too, Yug. Just look at ya', ya' got dem' circles unda' ya eyes!"

" Yeah, man," Honda agreed with a nod. " But if you want we could go to Anzu's,"

" Yeah, I am pretty hungry, and dat' Anz knows how ta cook!"

Yuugi grimaced. " Can we go now?" He impatiently insisted.

" Yeah, just let me get a bit freshened up," Jou muttered, giving himself the _'once over'_ in the glass counter where his features were slightly visible.

Ruffling his hair and matting down his white shirt adorned with a blue strip across his chest, he regarded the two boys' with a satisfied grin.

" A'ight. I'm ready,"

Honda arched a brow. " What's with the _'freshening up'_, man?"

Jou stared at the slighter taller brunette as if he'd just jumped off a cliff and somehow came back in one piece.

" Are ya' crazy!?" Jou flailed his arms. " _Mai _might be 'dere!"

" _Mai_?!" Honda laughed out incredulously. " Why would she be there? Anzu and Mai _hate_ each other!"

" No 'dey don't. Dose' two get along great!" Jou protested brushing off Honda and heading toward the door where Yuugi impatiently signaled them over.

" Yeah," Honda agreed falsely. " As great as you and Kaiba,"

* * *

Fondling the millennium necklace dangled about his neck, Bakura roamed the family room of Anzu's house in contemplation. _This is going along well. Soon I'll have that puzzle, and everything I've ever wanted will be mine for the take._

Anzu sullenly gnawed at her lower lip._ You can do this, Anzu. For the sake of your friends you can, and will._ She assured herself in thought.

_They're depending on me. I have to do this. _She gave Bakura an askew look._ All I have to do is get the puzzle from Yuugi, and Bakura will leave us alone._

" For good," She breathed aloud.

Bakura brought his eyes up as he halted mid-stride. " You will not speak of this to your friends. _Especially_ the Pharaoh,"

Anzu tentatively nodded. " But if Yuugi or the others get hurt, the deal is off," She firmly grounded out.

He chuckled. " Now why would I go against my word? You have my undying promise, my dear,"

The deception of his words wounded her confidence to obey his wishes, or face the deadly threats. Could she really trust Bakura of all people?

_Of course I can't. He knows that; **I **know that. So why am I doing this? He could easily have some trick up his sleeve. So why am I risking it?_

" Because you, my dear, have no choice," Bakura replied thickly.

She stiffened. Had she said her thoughts aloud? _I have to stop doing that._

" Yes, indeed," His grin grew, and angrily she wanted to slap it off him.

" I know I didn't say that out loud. You're reading my thoughts!" She accused, before adding. " But how?"

" Simple, _girl_," He murmured, closing in on her and moving his left arm behind her to grip the base of her neck and pry her body toward him.

" A good friend of mine showed me," He murmured, caressing her cheek impulsively flushing from the delectable touch of his callous hand.

" You're quite acquainted with him in fact," He hushed against her ear, narrowing his eyes to a half-lidded state as he nicked her earlobe with his teeth.

The erotic act shrilled a cold chill up her spine, till it reached her lips that trembled as he began swaying his tongue along her neck.

" Quite a delicious specimen," He murmured, his thick lips vibrating against her jugular as he stroked the flushing flesh with his skillful mouth.

She was distracted, however, with the information he'd willingly exposed to her of his mentor, who'd taught him his now capable ability to read minds.

_Who could've----_ Her eyes grew in disbelief._ MARIK!_

" Excellent perception," He congratulated in fabricated praise.

Jaw set, eyes slanted, she felt him retreat from her neck, marred with teeth indentations and a portion of moistened skin.

_Sick jerk. Getting sick pleasure out of this. I **hate** him._

Furiously she wiped away any remnants of his saliva off her neck, hoping in some way to rid the teeth marks as well even when she knew those would slowly ebb away.

" The feeling is mutual, _trust_ me," He breathed against her ear, before re-licking her neck with impish intent to enrage the brunette, something he highly relished in doing.

" I wouldn't trust you if my _life_ depended on it," She bit back, lifting her hand to swipe at her neck.

He snatched her wrist, halting its ascend up to her neck as he regarded her with a challenging look.

" _Don't_," he seethed out. " You will leave it," To prove the meaning of his words, he dug his fingers in her wrist, marring the skin before he released her fail hand.

She grimaced. " Why not?" She demanded.

" Because _I_ said so, and from now on _every_thing I say you _will_ do,"

That was when the doorbell rung, and she was more than filled with joy to find an escape route.

He grabbed her shoulder, jerking her around to face him before she had time to leap with jubilance on her way to the door. " Tell them of my presence and you'll be visiting the shadow realm far sooner than expected,"

She meekly nodded. " Don't worry, I won't forget," She pulled away from him, warily eyeing him from the side as she walked to the door.

Exhaling sharply she reached out to open the door._ You can do this Anzu. All you have to do is not tell them Bakura is here and currently threatening your life, and everything will be okay._

" I can do this," She echoed aloud, gripping the handle.

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh no!! Who's at that door!? Is it Kaiba and Mokuba? Or Yuugi and the gang? Or is it neither!? . Review and you'll find out faster!_

_**Here is the poll currently:Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou: 3**_

_**Bakura/ Anzu/ Ryou: 3**_

_**Anzu/Seto: 3**_

_**Anzu/ Ryou: 5**_

_**Seto/Anzu/Ryou (Bakura): 1**_

_**Anzu/Bakura: 3**_

_And it looks like Anzu/Ryou are in the lead! If that's not who you want winning than I'd advice VOTING!!_

_**Read, Review, and VOTE!! XD**_


	5. Stranger occurences

****

APRICOT SUNDAE

* * *

" Dis is lame! I can't believe ya actually wanna go through wit dis, Yug!" Jou muttered in agitation, arms tucked behind his head as he trotted lethargically between Yuugi and Honda.

Honda chuckled, eyeing Yuugi as he spoke to Jou beside him on his left. " Ah, forget it, man! Yuugi's _way_ too far in laa-laa land!"

" More like _Anz_-land," The blonde retorted in a scoff of protest. " Talk about _stalka_'!"

" Stalker?" Yuugi breathed with faint offence. " I'm just worried," With an evident afterthought, the small duelist muttered: " You two should be as well,"

Honda grinned slyly. " I've got _other_ things on my mind at the moment,"

" Dey betta' not involve you an ma sista," Jou shuddered. " Dat would be nasty,"

" Nasty?" Honda released a bewildered laugh. " Last time I checked, falling in love was _not_ nasty,"

" In watta'!?" Jou shouted, flabbergasted. " 'Dere ain't _no way _yer in luv wit ma sista!"

" But I'll tell ya wat ya fallin' for," Jou began, raising a finger. " Ya falling ova dat big 'ead of yers'."

" Hey! What's tha---"

" We're here!" Yuugi chirped in interruption, unconsciously quickening his calm pace to one of excitement and impatience.

Both boys' whirled around to catch glimpse of the small duelist trotting rapidly affront them, before they both ceased their argument and quickly hurried behind the short dueler.

" 'Ey, Yug! Wait up!" Jou hollered, waving his hand in a futile attempt to get his attention.

Yuugi stopped mid-step, and Jou, unable to stop in time, crashed into the tri-color haired boy with a grunt as he was thrown back onto the concrete sidewalk.

" Wat's da matta', Yug? Why'd ya stop?" The blonde prodded, regarding the tri-colored boy with an agitated glare as he rose from the floor while Honda laughed in the distance.

Yuugi, mouth flapping in horror, warily removed his eyes from the object of his transfixion to weekly eye Honda and Jou cautiously approaching from behind.

" K-Kaiba….."

* * *

The faint scent of rich mocha, and lingering fragrance of cologne, greeted Anzu's nostrils as she submissively inhaled the alluring smell of masculinity rushing by upon opening the door to greet her visitor.

" What more proof do you need, Mokuba?"

The voice was unmistakable, but the shock and surprise shot through her body the minute she opened her eyes and stared at the domineering CEO.

" _Kaiba_…?"

Shoulders broad with stiff arrogance, Kaiba curtly leveled his eyes down upon her, baring his witty and aloof nature as hardened blue orbs rested on her placid face.

Quickly she looked away, jittered by the persistent memory his terse eyes had now left implanted in her mind.

Anzu reluctantly eyed Mokuba, shyly flustered with embarrassment behind Kaiba.

" Is something wrong?" Anzu's voice returned weakly, her eyes drifting from younger brother to eldest, as the two boys' remained silent with a brief exchange of looks between themselves.

" I told Seto…." Mokuba swallowed sharply, unconsciously nudging a pebble with his sneaker.

" To make sure your pathetic friend wasn't harming you in any way," Kaiba flatly murmured in continuance.

Anzu gave a nervous laugh. " _Ryou_? Don't be silly!" _If only they knew!_

Mokuba gnawed at his lower lip, before peering behind her and inside the elegant home. " Is Bakura still in there?" He whispered, carefully scanning the premises.

Anzu nodded. " _Ryou _and I are working on a project. Everything is fine,"

Kaiba curtly turned. " Let's go Mokuba, I don't have time to waste on fools,"

Anzu huffed. _It's not like I want **your** help! You probably couldn't even stand much chance to Bakura anyway!_

Remembering the spirits presence inside, she urgently pushed Mokuba's small shoulders as she ushered the boy toward Kaiba, who impatiently stood firm at the bottom step affront her porch.

" I don't have all day, Mokuba," Kaiba persisted.

" Yes, Seto," Mokuba hesitated, before clutching Anzu in a fleeting embrace of protection.

Anzu smiled faintly.

It's a good thing **jerk **doesn't run in the family. She foully thought, momentarily looking at Kaiba attired in casual blue slacks, with an inky trench coat meticulously buttoned over his broad chest.

He's always been a perfectionist. She noted, removing her eyes from his lanky physique the moment his eyes fleeted to her in stoic scrutiny.

Warily she patted the wild mop of hair atop Mokuba's head, currently buried in her belly. The adoring moment was short-lived as she felt a callous hand snatch her upper arm and yank her back inside.

She squealed the moment she was roughly wrenched backward and into the firm build of Bakura's lean figure, retreating Mokuba's small arms as the twelve year old reluctantly let go.

Bakura hoarsely cursed in Egyptian as his eyes greeted Seto Kaiba. _Well, well. Seems the pathetic human enjoys visiting often._

Suppressing a disgruntled smirk, he transformed his features into a replica of Ryou's; tender and gentle in quality.

" Evening, Mokuba, Kaiba," He addressed, tightening his grip on Anzu's forearm with his lingering threat in her memory: _" Speak or cry for help, and you and your friends will be locked away in the shadow realm for eternity,"_

Anzu meekly smiled toward the two brothers. _You're hurting my arm!_

Bakura chuckled inwardly, huskily whispering in her ear. " That's the point, my dear,"

Kaiba's brow raised a brief millisecond, before dismissing the odd sensation of deceit projected from Ryou's facial features discreetly hidden behind a mass of Anzu's brown hair.

Hanging around these pathetic fools is beginning to affect me. Coarsely he met Ryou's gaze without an ounce of fear.

Bakura wistfully pulled Anzu closer to him as a challenging flicker lit his eyes. " If you'll excuse us, Anzu and I have to finish our project,"

With a firm tug on her arm, Bakura hissed with bitter sweetness. " Isn't that right, Anzu-_chan_?"

Anzu nodded with a faint laugh. " Yeah, that project sure is _tricky_. And a _killer_. It's not as _simple_ as it _looks_,"

Kaiba's brow jerked up. Why was she stressing those words?

Dismissively he shrugged, lethargic to her cryptic implications. If she was in danger, was it really his responsibility?

_It never has, and never will be_. Kaiba confirmed bluntly.

" Let's go, Mokuba. You've had enough time," Mokuba heeded his elder brothers warning tone, before trotting down the porch steps with a fleeting glance at Anzu.

Was it just him, or did it really look like something was wrong with this picture? He couldn't figure it out.

Mokuba shook his head. _I've already made a fool of myself to Seto. He's not going to be happy about this._

His childish wails and pleas to force the stubborn CEO into coming back to check on Anzu, flooded back with a vengeance.

Definitely not going to be happy with me. Mokuba could only imagine the hour-long lecture awaiting him back at his brother's office.

What have I gotten myself into….

" Bye, Anzu," Mokuba waved, before sighing dejectedly as he followed his brother into the limousine parked along the sidewalk.

I'll give Bakura one thing. Anzu thought. _He's one heck of an actor._

" Practice, my dear," Bakura murmured slyly, lightly caressing her hip. The cold, foreign touch inflicted a bolt of shivers up her spine as she quickly lurched away from the spirit.

" Going somewhere?" Bakura purred, treacherously swiping his tongue along her neck as he forcefully wrenched her body smacking into his hard chest.

What's with this guy and licking necks!?

With a sense of hopelessness in her body gesture, she sulked upon watching the limousine vanish from sight.

There goes **that** idea… It seemed Kaiba had not interpreted her cryptic words of Bakura's deception. And now she was deep in over her head.

Now what am I going to do? There has to be someone---

" Get inside," The gruff and commanding quality of the spirit's voice caught her off guard; mouth flapping in wonder as he shoved her inside the house.

" What are you do---" Her queries were halted upon glimpsing Yuugi in the distance.

Yuugi! And Jou, and Honda! She suppressed leaping with glee as the three boys' approached, but her view was cut short when Bakura's taller body moved in the pathway of the entrance.

Yuugi stopped before going up the porch steps. " Oh, hey Ryou,"

" Evening Yuugi," Bakura smiled at the three. _Just what I need. For the damn Pharaoh to show up at a time like this!_

" Is Anzu inside?" Yuugi piped, tilting his head to the side to try and look inside, but Bakura's body remained firm, blocking any vision inside Anzu's home.

Bakura jerked his hungry gaze from the Millennium puzzle dangling around the boy's small neck.

" Yes, but she's a bit busy at the moment," He feigned an apologetic expression. " I'll tell her you came,"

" Oh," Yuugi expression fell in displease. " Well, thanks, Ryou! See you tomorrow at school?"

The malicious flicker that passed through the white-haired boy's eyes went unnoticed as the three boys' turned to retreat.

" Of course," Bakura purred. _Count on it Pharaoh. No longer will you possess the Millennium puzzle. And not only will it be mine, but the one who will help me retrieve it is none other than your pathetic wench Anzu._

__

__

_

* * *

_

" Man, wat did I tell ya'?" Jou muttered. " Anz is in good hands, Yug. Ya gotta stop being ova-protective,"

Honda scoffed. " Well isn't this coming from '_Mr. Protective older brother'_, himself,"

Jou snorted. " Wit you as friends, I gotta watch out for Shizuka! Not ta' mention dice-boy who can't keep his eyes offa' ma sista,"

Honda's expression grew foul. " Man! I can't stand that guy! Whose he think he is? _God_!?"

" Close enough," Honda, Jou, and Yuugi, quickly turned with agape expressions.

" _Otogi_!?" They shouted in unison.

Otogi grinned smugly, one hand casually tucked in his pant-pocket while the other redundantly flipped a small dice in his hand.

" I'm the God of duelers all around, actually," Otogi corrected, directing his eyes to Jou.

" I even managed to beat mutt-face over there. And might I say you're more appealing _with_ the costume on?"

Jou snarled. " Oh ya!? Keep talkin' dice boy, and wait an see wats gonna happen to dat pretty face of yers!"

Otogi smirked, walking pass the three. " Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with _losers_ like you,"

Jou scoffed. " Which reminds me. What happened to yer cheerleada's?"

The black-haired dueler shrugged dismissively. " A guy like me needs space you know? Sometimes having girls hanging all over me can get _boring_,"

They rolled their eyes at that. _Everyone_ knew Otogi _loved_ attention. Which ultimately meant he loved having a pack of psychotic fan girls chasing him around with random cheers to boost his already _gargantuan_ ego.

" Right, next he'll be telling' us he aint got green eyes," Jou mumbled, with a cross look.

Otogi supplied a serious expression. " My eyes _aren't_ green, they're emerald,"

Jou scratched the base of his neck. " Emarald? Wat's dat?"

Honda shrugged. " I think it's some kind of chick-wear,"

" Chick-wear?"

Honda nodded. " Yeah, you know that jewelry chicks like to wear? Rings and what not,"

Jou cocked his head to the side. " I think I know wat ya' talkin' about,"

Otogi grimaced. " Enough already you complete _idiots_! It's no wonder I beat you in a snap," He shouted, glaring at Jou.

Jou snorted. " Only cause I wasn't prepared!"

Otogi smirked to himself. _Bet he tells that to the ladies too. If you get my drift._

He laughed as he passed the three boys who eyed him weirdly.

" Dis' takes da cake! Dice-boy really _has_ gone nuts!"

With a fleeting glance before he was completely gone from sight, Otogi murmured. " Least I have some,"

" _DAT SON OF A_---"

* * *

" _Bitch_!" Anzu clamped her hands over her mouth as she stared intently at the television screen. She had just looked over to see what the former thief was watching, when she caught sight of a man slapping some woman.

" What are you watching, Bakura!?" She demanded, angrily stomping over to glare at the spirit lounged lethargically on her sofa.

" Enjoying this ridiculous stuff you humans seem to enjoy," He muttered, eyes glued to the screen.

" _I _don't even watch those shows," She breathed to herself.

" It's a shame," Bakura smirked, eyeing her from the side. " You could learn a few things from this woman,"

He returned his attention to the soap opera.

Anzu laughed with incredulousness. " _Learn_? Excuse me but I _respect_ myself! She's letting that guy step all over her!"

" As you will allow me to do," The smirk that had once captivated his lips, was replaced with a stoic glare of defiance.

She held in a retort. _Urgh! Whose he think he is!? When he's asleep, I'll **strangle** him!_

She muted her thoughts the moment he stood from the couch and began trekking toward her; fearing his intentions as he eyes seemingly raked her body with possession she'd never seen before.

She meekly stared up at him in wonder as he towered above her, slyly moving his right hand on her hip to caress the sensitive skin.

" If you wish, I _can_ be rough," He purred the lewd words, flicking his tongue out to dampen the skin where her pulse thumped with excitement and fear.

Anzu swallowed sharply, feeling her throat constrict as he moistened a small area of her neck with erotic swipes of his tongue.

If she didn't know any better, he had to have been some sort of snake in his past life.

That. Anzu thought. _Or he's just a perverse spirit who hasn't had any in God knows how long!_

She yelped when he squeezed her hips between his hands, and coarsely drew her forward to mold her body with his.

" What are you---"

" You are _nothing_ to me; a part of my plan to retrieve what I truly desire,"

She shuddered, turning her head away from his lips brushing against her ear to breathe the cruel and aloof words.

" Do not forget _who_ you belong to. And to what extents you _will_ go to serve me," He released her, and stalked back to the sofa.

Anzu bit her lip, suppressing a strangled cry to release the tension and anger he'd caused her.

He was messing with her mind, and she _hated_ him for it.

* * *

****

A/N: Oh no! Now what's going to happen? Kaiba won't help her, and Yuugi and the gang are too clueless to realize! Will Anzu be able to take it? And what about Ryou? Is he fighting for control over his body?

Review, and you'll find out quicker!

****

Here is the poll so far:

****

Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou: 4

Bakura/ Anzu/ Ryou: 5

Anzu/ Seto: 8

Anzu/ Ryou: 8

Anzu/ Bakura: 5

Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou (Bakura): 3

And can you say _WOW!? _Anzu/ Seto bumped way up and is now _TIED_ with Anzu/ Ryou!!

As for the others keep voting, and who knows your pairing just may win!

So remember,

****

Read, Review, And VOTE!! **XD**

****


	6. Blackout

**_APRICOT SUNDAE_**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

Anzu gaped in bewilderment, unintentionally satisfying the spirit with her horror-stricken expression as he eyed her from the doorway of her bedroom.

" You can't be serious; you must be joking?" Anzu looked his way cautiously, watching the spirit jerk his left brow up in mute query; she _dare_ question his authority?

" Do I _look_ like I am," The statement was undoubtedly rhetorical; he _wasn't _joking.

She absently fiddled her thumbs as her hands remained cupped near her collarbone.

There goes hoping… She thought, deflating with defeat.

" As long as _I_ exist; hopes do not,"

Nervously she evaded his eyes focusing on the crook of her neck; his perverse cravings awakening to redeem itself as he gradually approached.

" I'm going to bed," She said rapidly, hastily backing up to retreat to the comforts of her bed and hide under the sheets to escape his lewd stare.

He chuckled wryly, his Millennium necklace thumping against his chest as the husky laugh vibrated in his throat.

The back of her thighs collided into the bed; she was trapped.

Aroused by her vulnerable position, he towered above her shorter height, shifting his eyes along her soft features of unique beauty.

With callous fingers, he adjusted her chin in his hands as he mutely commanded her to face him.

" How do you plan to retrieve the Pharaoh's puzzle for your master?" Tone uncharacteristically sly, he caressed the contours of her left cheek.

Master!? She breathed an incredulous protest. " I'm doing it for the sake of my _friends_,"

" Whose lives rest in _my_ hands," Bakura reminded, releasing her face with a disgruntled expression.

Which is the **only** reason I'd ever help someone like you. She bitterly thought, discreetly eyeing him beneath thick rivets of brown bangs.

" Tomorrow you will get me that puzzle," Bakura announced in a hiss. " How you will do so, _I _shall decide,"

She feigned obedience. " As long as my friends are kept safe, I'll do it," She bit her lip; she'd almost said _help you _instead of '_do it'._

I'm not helping him, Anzu denied feebly. _I'm doing it for my friends' sake._

She immediately looked up at him. " What about Ryou?"

" What about him?"

She angrily huffed. " Well…. I want to see him,"

" You will see him when I allow it," Bakura forcibly stated.

She swallowed. _I wish Ryou were here. At least then it wouldn't feel so….so **awkward**…_

" I'm not a child; I don't need you keeping an eye on me all the time," Anzu replied suddenly.

The spirit reluctantly lounged himself against the wall beside the open window in her room, obscuring his lean physique in the shadows the draperies had created as they flapped about him in an almost mystical manner.

" You will remain under my watch until that puzzle is _mine_,"

" You don't need to be watching over me at night as well," She quietly mumbled.

He hoarsely muttered in Egyptian, before reverting back to English as he regarded her. " Your words of trust have no value to me; I will pursue '_watching you' _whenever I wish,"

" What? You think I plan to run off and find Yuugi and tell him about all this?"

" Precisely,"

" Why would I do that?" She bit out.

" Your bond with the weakling Pharaoh is obvious; your affections toward him will endanger my plans,"

" How so?" She prodded, brows rising.

" You'd willingly disobey me and run off to him," Bakura spat. " I won't allow that to happen,"

" At least, not until the Millennium Puzzle is in _my_ possession," Bakura continued with a smirk.

" That doesn't make any sense!" Anzu glared at him. " Yuugi is nothing but my friend. I love him and the other guys like family. I would _never_ endanger their lives by running off to Yami!"

Bakura foully grimaced. " Do not raise your voice to me,"

" Well I wouldn't if you didn't come up with these ridiculous ideas!" She ranted, fuming.

" Ridiculous?" He breathed, chuckling lowly afterwards as he echoed the word to himself again. " I plan to obtain that Millennium puzzle. _Nothing_ about that is '_ridiculous'_,"

He lifted his gaze till they leveled with hers. " I will send _anyone_ who gets in my way to the shadow realm. I've waited for this moment to rule over the Pharaoh long since he banished me from Egypt,"

" Too long to endure defeat; that puzzle _will_ be mine," Bakura turned away and glimpsed outside the window beside him.

" Why do you want it anyway?" Anzu asked, carefully watching him.

" Personal matters you would be too foolish to comprehend," The former thief proclaimed.

Well forget trying to be sympathetic. To think I actually felt sorry for **him**. **Bakura**, of all people!

" Get some rest," Bakura mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. " You'll need it,"

She swallowed. " Aren't you tired?"

He chuckled at her naivety. " Sleep has been no concern to me for _millenniums_, my dear,"

" What about Ryou?" She was still unfamiliar with the way the spirit and her good friend, Ryou, had maintained sharing one body.

" He is asleep in his soul room," Bakura explained quietly, shutting his eyes to allow the light breezes to soothe him as tree branches rustled outside.

" Soul room?" Anzu breathed out in curiosity.

" Enough questions," Bakura grunted.

Anzu shifted uneasily. " I need to change,"

" Your point?" Bakura bit out, annoyed.

" Could you leave the room a mo--"

" No," He firmly replied.

" What? Why not!? I need to change!" Anzu cried in anger.

" Then do so,"

" Not in front of you!" Anzu blurted quickly.

" Afraid for me to see you?" Bakura purred, suddenly standing beside her with his lips brushing against her left earlobe.

She shuddered unwillingly. " No. I'd just appreciate it if---"

" I have no plans of leaving this room," He hissed; the moment he left her unattended she'd make a run for it and his plans would be ruined.

Risks like that are un-allowed. Bakura thought. _She will deal with my presence, whether she likes it or not._

" Fine! Then I'm going to change in the bathroom!" Angrily she shoveled up her pajamas and stomped into the bathroom.

Bakura smirked. _She will do lovely on my plans behalf. I may get that puzzle sooner than I anticipated._

__

__

__

_

* * *

_

__

__

__

Kaiba tapped his fingers agitatedly against the firm surface of his cheery-wood desk, briskly uncrossing his legs and leaning back to glare tersely at his laptop.

Of course. The damn thing had to go and break on him.

Just my luck. Shifting forward, he crossly studied the mechanical device. What had caused its shortage, he guessed, was due to the light downpour outside as lightning rumbled and created distorted, jagged bolts of light to embark across the sky.

But a small storm never stopped Seto Kaiba; a small misfortune such as '_bad weather' _could be handled. That was, until his day had gone from good to bad, and the output his laptop was connected to fried to a steam of burnt wires.

Damn it. Angrily he stood up. He hadn't spent millions of dollars on his enterprise to have a little thunderstorm turn it into a black-out of hazard.

This had _never_ happened to him. Of all the buildings, his was _required _to fend off stupid weather mishaps as these.

He glared out the window. If weather was a woman, he'd slap it. As for a man, well, we'll leave that to your imagination.

He searched his dark office, before sighing with defeat. It had been a long time since he'd used one, but it seemed he had no choice if he didn't plan to break his neck tripping over his own feet.

Fumbling through one of the upper drawers of his desk, he quickly pulled out the flashlight and flicked it on.

The second he'd turned it on, Mokuba had decided to enter with a flashlight gripped in his own hand.

" Seto?" Mokuba called, eyeing the tall silhouette standing idly at the corner of the desk in Kaiba's office.

" Are you alright, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, looking over his brother as the boy approached.

" Yeah, just stumbled a bit down the hall. What's with the black-out, Seto?" He asked, bringing the flashlight up to brighten his face.

" You're telling me the entire building blacked-out?" Kaiba breathed in incredulousness.

Mokuba nodded. " Well, yeah. Normally when there is a black-out the whole---"

" Yes, I know, Mokuba," Kaiba quickly interrupted.

Even better. Kaiba thought dismally. He'd thought his office had only been affected, but it seemed the whole damn building had!

" Where's the secretary?" Kaiba demanded.

" She left an hour ago…." Mokuba replied.

" What!?" Angrily he fisted a chunk of his bangs in his right hand. " What am I paying these damn gold diggers for?" He spat.

" How long will it last?" Mokuba asked suddenly, slouching over Kaiba's desk and tucking his arms under his chin.

" Possibly till tomorrow," Kaiba responded, squinting his eyes as he stared back outside.

" What do we do till then?" Mokuba insisted, nudging his flashlight back and forth along the table as he fumbled with it in sheer boredom.

Kaiba sagged into his leather chair. What would they do? Or more or less what would _he_ do? He had important documents to send, an enterprise to uphold, and here he was, being held back by some stupid storm.

His day couldn't get _any _better.

* * *

A loud crash emanated down the halls, immediately piercing the spirit's sensitive hearing as he registered the sound coming from Anzu's bedroom.

She wouldn't dare try and escape. Cautiously he approached the room he'd momentarily retreated from to wander her home, standing quietly affront the door before glimpsing within the dark room.

Frantically he scanned the isolated bedroom. _Where the hell did she go!?_

Cursing he wandered further inside, before his right foot nudged into a plush object sprawled on the floor. Glaring irritably down to investigate the blocking device, he supplied a grin when he realized the '_object'_ was in fact Anzu, toppled over a chair.

" What are you doing?" He demanded, hissing the words as he eyed the brunette deliriously murmuring incoherent rambles.

What in Ra's name is wrong with her? Leaning down, he scuffed a chunk of her tank top in his hand, hauling her up and roughly forcing her to face him.

" Answer me!" He growled.

Anzu groaned, unconsciously slapping at the invading hand wrinkling the front of her shirt. " I tripped! What else!"

" Tripped?" He echoed.

" Yes '_tripped_'! Over that dumb chair!" She cried in frustration. Bakura chuckled lowly; she was highly amusing when angered or annoyed.

Stupid girl. He released her, letting her fall to the ground in a heap of spiraling limbs, smirking discreetly when she released a groan and rubbed her lower back to soothe the pain inflicted from her fall.

" Didn't you see the damn thing?" He hoisted the chair back up, kicking it ruthlessly toward the dresser where it belonged.

" Hey!" She glared, watching the cushioned seat tumble and collide into her dresser, causing several of picture albums to shake and fall with a loud clatter.

Dismissively he stared down at her. " I thought you were going to bed?"

She dusted her pajama shorts with an annoyed huff. " I _was_ till I fell!"

" Pitiful; choosing you as part of my plan may have been a mistake," He murmured.

Anzu collected herself, standing and glaring at the former thief. " _Good_! Then I won't have to do _your _dirty work!"

" Do not forget the consequences of disobeying me," Bakura snarled, edging above her; accustomed to defying the shorter girl with his advanced height.

" Trust me, I know," Anzu muttered. _And I'm beginning not to care!_

Bakura scoffed. " Those thoughts won't help your situation any better," He motioned to grab her, but she quickly eased backward and fell on her bed.

Oh, of course… Anzu thought with a faint roll of her eyes.

Bakura smirked. " The last thing I plan to do is touch a filthy friend of the Pharaoh's in such a manner,"

Anzu snorted. _So he says! Suddenly he forgets about attacking my neck! _Absentmindedly she rubbed the sore area of her neck.

Bakura chuckled. " A small part of my plan to ensure your end of the bargain,"

" Bargain?!" Anzu breathed in doubt. " We never bargained anything! I just said I'd help you so you wouldn't hurt my friends!"

" Same thing," Bakura muttered, arms crossing.

" It's not the '_same thing'_!" Anzu disagreed with an infuriated expression.

" Stop your complaining and go to bed!" He bellowed.

She quieted immediately, recognizing the maniacal flicker that briefly possessed his red eyes hidden beneath choppy white bangs.

" Fine," She murmured, tentatively climbing into bed, all the while watching him stand in place in eerie silence.

Why's he so quiet? He'd better not be up to anything…

With a fleeting glance in her direction, he headed to the chair he'd carelessly thrown minutes prior, seating himself and positioning the seat till it faced her bed.

Anzu sunk under the comforters. _Why's he staring at me like that? It's…..scary._

Involuntarily she shuddered, creeping further beneath the blue comforter to seek protection from the flimsy blanket.

Bakura chuckled inwardly. She found him scary did she now? _Good. The girl is smart to fear me as well as my intentions…_

With a flick of his tongue across his lips, he could almost taste her fear inflicted by his mere presence, and he was filled with a perverse thrill.

" You plan on staying up all night?" Anzu asked.

He smirked, two rows of straight white teeth glimmering through the dark. " I have no intention of letting you escape,"

She frowned. _Like I'd be able to. Although I haven't given it much thought… _She secretively eyed the window adjacent to her bed.

" You wouldn't unless you wish to visit Marik that badly," The spirit crudely grinned, acknowledging her cryptic thoughts lingering through his mind.

Anzu huffed, sinking further under the blanket. _Why did that stupid black-out have to happen now? Of all times!_

Bakura smirked, the disorderly twist of lips freaking the brunette out, till she couldn't stand it.

" Would you _please _look somewhere else!?" Anzu pleaded, voice meek.

" Like?" The former thief murmured in query.

She bit her lip. " I don't know. As long as it isn't at me!"

His eyes slanted, fixating on her more intently. Anzu angrily rolled on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

Jerk! Now he's just doing it purposely!

* * *

A/N: I know! This chapter was pretty much '_pointless_' but oh well. If you barely figured it out, when Anzu tripped, that was when the black-out happened. Course it wasn't verified till the end. Heh, sorry -- . Also, the next chapter will be taking place at school. With Anzu and the gang. ( weird huh? Seeing as its normally '_Yuugi_' and the gang. But hey! Anzu's the main character in my fanfic!) And maybe even some bump-ins with a certain CEO and dancer? Like…..Anzu and Kaiba! Well tell me what you think. Also Bakura will be watching Anzu very closely next chapter. And that's when the whole '_Bakura's evil plans_' will come into play.

****

The poll as of far:

Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou: 4

Bakura/ Anzu/ Ryou: 7

Anzu/ Seto: 16

Anzu/ Ryou: 14

Anzu/ Bakura: 7

Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou ( Bakura): 4

And _HOLY_! Seto/ Anzu once again jumped up and is now IN THE LEAD!! Ryou/ Anzu isn't too far behind! As for the others, their chances are --sadly--deteriorating. But you never know! One more thing, I had gotten a vote for the pairing Seto/ Anzu/ Bakura, when I realized: _" This pairing doesn't exist!" _Should I, or should I not add this pairing? Tell me what you guys think. Just say '_Yes_' or '_No_' in your reviews, it'll be much appreciated!

Poll for Seto/ Anzu/ Bakura:

Yes:

No:

****

So Remember:

Read, Review and VOTE!! XD


	7. Bad thoughts Kaiba!

**_APRICOT SUNDAE_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

" I can't believe it's _barely_ Wednesday," Anzu groaned, shoulders sagging as she promptly stopped in front of Domino High.

Ryou smiled brightly, squinting his eyes to accentuate his boyish charm, making Anzu discreetly blush from her slouched position affront him.

" I _love_ Wednesdays," He murmured softly, eyeing the students conversing loudly in huddled groups.

" It's a marvelous day today, isn't it?" Ryou relished the light breeze in the air, tilting his head back to inhale a gush of air.

Anzu smiled faintly, absorbing his cheerful personality that ebbed off him and onto her. " Yeah, I guess it is,"

Anzu jumped over a puddle, the action making her skirt rise and flutter against her thighs, unintentionally exposing the creamy skin of her upper thighs to the white haired boy's view.

Discreetly, Ryou adjusted his attention to the side, clinging more tightly to the brown book bag dangling in his hands laced affront him.

Anzu briefly regarded him from the other side of the small rain puddle, smiling brightly. " You're right; Wednesdays _are_ lovable!"

Folding her arms behind her, she arched her neck back and admired the sky shrouded in a thick layer of ominous clouds prickling the edges of the sun.

With rising brows, Ryou smiled. _That's the Anzu I know!_

Striding forward, he sharply avoided the two-inch deep formation of water, smiling wider when Anzu rolled her eyes heavenward.

" Afraid to get your feet wet?" Anzu smiled toward him after composing herself and flattening the lower portion of her skirt with a hasty swat of her right hand.

" I wouldn't mind a little rain," Ryou spoke lightly, brown eyes glowing with tenderness.

" I love rain, but _not_ lightening," Anzu confessed with a faint shudder of her shoulders and a chatter of her teeth.

Ryou cheekily smiled with a gentle chuckle. " I can't blame you! Lightening is _very_ frightful!"

" You think so too!?" As though the sudden realization struck her, she leapt gleefully with a flap of her briefcase in the air above her head.

" I _knew_ I wasn't the only one afraid of lightening!"

" 'Ey! '_Dere_ you two are!"

Jou approached the two teens talking amongst themselves at the edge of the sidewalk.

" Yug's been looking' all ova' for ya!" Jou muttered, grabbing Anzu's wrist and tugging her in the direction he'd momentarily exited from.

" M-me?" Anzu stuttered, stumbling in her swagger behind the blonde who began a rapid pace onto the school grounds.

" Yeah! Who else?" Jou grumbled, eyeing her with a raised brow.

" What about Ryou?" Anzu shifted her gaze momentarily to Ryou who stood by himself several feet behind their retreating forms.

Jou yanked her with more aggression. " We ain't got time ta wait for him! He can catch up!" He reassured.

Clumsily she tripped, hurling herself into the blonde's back and effectively propelling him staggering forward with a wail of his arms. With a curse, the blonde fell face first into the sidewalk.

" What da' hells wrong wit ya' Anz!?" Jou irritably rose on his knees, rubbing his nose while effectively sending his female friend a glare.

Anzu bowed. " Sorry, Jou. It was an accident,"

Ryou approached beside Anzu shortly after, peering over her shoulder to glimpse the blonde collecting himself from the concrete in which his body had left an indentation.

" That looks painful," Ryou admonished with a smile. Anzu nervously laughed; someone smiling at a situation like this could only be done---and lived through--by Ryou.

" What's wit dis floor?" Jou mumbled, struggling to escape the gooey goop clinging to his foot before he slipped and fell back down.

Anzu and Ryou reluctantly reverted their exchanged looks, peering up and to the side at the caution sign with coal black letters stating: _" Caution: Wet cement."_

Anzu meekly pointed to the white sign with blaring lights surrounding it. " Maybe it's because they just did a recoat on this sidewalk?"

Jou cursed. " Ya gotta be jokin me! What are ya' two doin' just standin dere? Get me outta dis nasty stuff!"

Anzu bit her lip. " But we can't get that cement on us too, Jou. Or else we'll _all_ end up being living statues!"

Ryou chuckled. " That would be quite unpleasant,"

" I don't care _wut_ ya do! Just get me outta did stuff before I turn inta' some statue!"

" We could use this pole!" Ryou knelt down and picked up the foot-long steel pole that had been resting beside the sign.

Anzu suppressed a laugh at the irony. _I wonder if they knew something like this would happen…_

" Yeah! Let's hurry before that stuff dries!" Hurriedly Anzu grabbed the pole from Ryou, slinging her book bag on the floor before she cautiously leaned over the boarder between dried and wet cement.

" Grab it, Jou!" Anzu shakily steadied herself from not falling, guiding the pole into the blondes right hand barely protruding from the gray goop.

" I got it! Now just pull me in!" Jou instructed.

Anzu jerked her head to the side. " Ryou! I need your help!"

" Right!" Quickly he went behind Anzu and grabbed the remainder of the pole, simultaneously tugging it backward as he and Anzu heaved the blonde toward them and out to safety.

" This is…..harder than it looks!" Anzu panted out breathlessly, wincing as her hands gradually became raw from the incessant sear of steel against her clammy hands.

Ryou grunted. " Keep pulling Anzu! We can't stop now!"

" Oh no!" Anzu cried. " It's slipping from my hands!"

" Don't let go Anzu!" Ryou cried in dismay, watching as her hands began to release the pole.

* * *

Kaiba irritably stalked down the sidewalk with his briefcase in hand, a foul expression on his face to clarify he was _not _to be messed with.

With terse steps, his longs legs glided toward the front of the school, blue slacks swishing in the process while his black shoes squished above the soggy grass as he crossed the field.

Students avoided his path, heeding the livid aura flaring off him as they swerved out of his way. Kaiba was _not _in the best of moods.

Just as he prepared to walk around the building, he heard the familiar voices of Anzu and Ryou in the distance.

" This is…..harder than it looks!" Immediately he recognized the voice as Anzu's. A few puffs of air followed shortly after, before silence, then a masculine grunt.

" Keep pulling Anzu! We can't stop now!" The second voice--with the obvious British accent--was undoubtedly Ryou's.

Kaiba sneered_. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Mazaki and Bakura? _He suppressed a laugh of incredulousness.

Stiffly he jutted up the steps, but not before hearing the horrid statement he knew belonged to none other than Katsuya.

" Hurry up ya two! Before someone sees me in dis gooey stuff!"

Kaiba gave an inward shudder as his thoughts were clarified. Yuugi's friends _were_ freaks.

* * *

Anzu nibbled the tip of her pencil in a contemplative manner, rolling the metal cap at the tip between her teeth as she stared down at her paper.

State the following in standard form….yadda yadda………' If the center is at (2,6) and the diameter is at (3,0)…'.…Boy I've never had a thing for math…

Drawing in a sigh, Anzu peered to the side at Ryou who was seated on her right. _I wonder if he knows about Bakura's plans?_

The spirit had yet to confirm her '_mission_' to get Yuugi's millennium puzzle, and she wondered briefly if he even _had_ a plan.

Then there was the warning Bakura had threatened her with before he allowed Ryou to take control over his body again.

" This is to remain between us. Not even my hikari is to know," 

Anzu huffed, flicking the tip of her pencil against her upper teeth. _But **why** doesn't he want Ryou to know about his plans? Wouldn't it make it easier on him?_

With an aggravated exhale, she dropped her pencil and tugged the sides of her hair.

" I just don't get it!" She wailed.

The students in the classroom slowly turned their heads, directing their attention to Anzu with weird looks and raised brows.

She flushed in embarrassment, heeding the concerned look from Ryou beside her, and the annoyed look from Kaiba who obviously felt her interruption as a none-blessing on his behalf.

" Mazaki-san, is there something you need?" Sensei Gokenkai asked, lowering the chalk in his hand and turning away from the blackboard to face the brunette in the back seat.

Anzu swallowed. " No. I-I was just saying how I don't get this question,"

" Well please keep your thoughts to yourself during quizzes, Mazaki-san,"

Anzu nodded weakly. " Sorry," She mumbled, staring back down and lowering her hands from her head.

Again she found herself looking at the white haired teen briskly answering the questions on the quiz laid out on his desk.

So far he hasn't caught on; I have to keep to the plan and pretend nothing of last night happened.

She directed her gaze away from him, shutting her eyes. _I can do this. I'm not about to let Bakura hurt my friends!_

With a confident grin and nod, she went to finishing her math quiz.

* * *

Ryou waited patiently at the door as Anzu gathered her books and shoved them neatly in her book bag, closing the flap then quickly running toward the white-haired teen waving her over.

Had she been paying attention, she would've noticed the CEO approaching from the right.

" Anzu!" Ryou wailed, wincing when Anzu smacked into Kaiba's side, before both teens went whirling to the floor in a heap of limbs.

Kaiba grunted, hoisting himself up with his arms to find Anzu sprawled on top of him with her face buried in his chest.

" Watch where you're going!" Kaiba spat, swaying slightly when he began to rise off the tile floors with Anzu shortly following with a groan and a rub of her head.

" Ow…" With a sour glare, Anzu's eyes clashed with his. " It was an accident," She defended, kneeling to fetch her fallen book bag.

Kaiba curtly eyed her from his towering height of six foot four. " I don't have time for your idiotic lectures, Mazaki,"

Idiotic!? She fumed.

" Now move," Kaiba ordered.

Reluctantly she moved out of his way, watching him briskly exit the classroom and stalk down the hallway with a defiant saunter.

Ryou slowly peeked his head in and stared at his female friend still fuming by the door. " Anzu? Are you alright?"

Anzu cast a fleeting glance at the CEO. _What a waste of good looks! _With a cross of her arms, Anzu broke her hateful gaze from the boy's back, and turned to face Ryou with a bright smile.

" I'm fine, thanks for asking Ryou; Kaiba can be such a jerk at times,"

Ryou smiled and tilted his head slightly to the side. " I'm sure he has his reasons,"

" Yes," Anzu began, tone sarcastic. " I'm sure being rich has its downfalls,"

Ryou laughed. " Shall we meet up with Yuugi? I believe we were suppose to outside?"

Anzu paled. " I almost forgot! Yuugi wanted to see me this morning!"

" Well we'd better hurry," Ryou suggested, tone soft.

" Backing out of a duel, Yuugi?" Kaiba tersely stared down at the short dueler, pushing through Jou and Honda who stood guard.

" We've dueled plenty of times, Kaiba," Yuugi murmured.

" Then another duel wouldn't hurt," Kaiba muttered, smirking wanly. " Unless you're afraid of losing to me,"

Yuugi bypassed the rhetorical question. " I sup---"

" No way, Yug! Don't botha' wit moneybags! 'Less he _enjoys_ losing to ya!" The blonde snorted, before he and Honda broke into laughter, enraging the CEO.

" What would _you_ know, Katsuya!?" Kaiba spat, wrenching the collar of Jou's blue blazer and hurling the blonde toward him with a vicious yank.

" Plenty if I made it pass dose tournaments!" Jou defended, struggling to pry Kaiba's hand off his collar.

Kaiba sneered. " Luck won't get you _everywhere_, Katsuya,"

" So far it's got me ta _lots_ of places," Jou spat back, grinning dumbly.

Kaiba released him, shoving the blonde to the floor. " It's no wonder you're all friends," Kaiba mumbled.

You're all the same goody-goods with nothing better to do but give stupid friendship speeches.

" Jou!" Anzu and Ryou appeared out of the building, rushing to the blonde on the ground.

" What's wrong with you Kaiba!?" Anzu demanded, glaring at him. " Why do you always have to be so mean!?"

" Because it keeps people like _you_ away; I don't need foolish things like _friends_," Kaiba muttered, not bothering to look her way as he stalked off and toward his parked limousine.

Anzu stood, eyes wavering as she watched the CEO walk off. " You're just afraid!"

Kaiba ignored her and continued on his way toward the black limousine.

" You're afraid for anyone to get close to you…..and that's what scares you….." She whispered, before adding with more force.

" How's Mokuba suppose to know the pleasures of friendship if you keep him locked up!?

Kaiba sneered. " Unless you know what you're talking about, Mazaki. I'd advice you stay out of mine _and_ Mokuba's lives,"

With a slam of the door, the CEO vanished inside, before the vehicle zoomed off.

Jou grumbled. " What da hell was dat about, Anz?"

Anzu sighed, shoulders sagging. _I know for a fact Kaiba isn't as bad as he makes himself out to be. Ryou's right, he's not this way because he wants to be. He's afraid……afraid to open up to anyone and get up hurt in the end._

Anzu shook her head, still staring in the distance. " It's nothing, Jou."

Ryou helped Jou up while Honda and Yuugi came to the two boys' sides.

" I'll never get that guy," Honda muttered, eyes narrowing. " Rich guys like him just think they're all that because they have more than everybody else,"

Yuugi sighed. " Well I'd best head off. It's getting late and I was suppose to help Grandpa with cleaning the shop,"

Jou shuddered. " Never mind about goin wit yas, Yug! Dat old man will have me cleanin' to da bone!"

Honda nodded vigorously in agreement. " Yeah, no offence, Yuugi. That old guy can just be _really_ creepy at times,"

Anzu flushed. " Yeah. Me and Ryou still have to work on our project tonight,"

Ryou blinked. " I almost forgot about that," He chuckled in embarrassment.

Anzu laughed, but on the inside she was beginning to regret bringing it up. _If Ryou decides to stay over again tonight, Bakura might have more things in store for me!_

Yuugi nodded. " Then I'll see you all tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded, except Ryou who seemed to be in a daze. Anzu swatted a hand in front of the boy's blank stare directed downwards.

" Ryou? You okay?"

Ryou blinked, moving his eyes from the millennium puzzle around Yuugi's neck. " I'm fine. Thanks Anzu-chan,"

She smiled at the child emphasis he put on her name. " Ready to go then?"

Ryou smiled, flushing as he went to pat his stomach. " Do you mind if we stop by the ice-cream parlor? I'm starving!"

Jou snorted. " Man, for once food is da last thing on my mind thanks to dis morning'!"

Honda raised a brow. " What happened this morning? You weren't in first hour,"

Jou flushed, rubbing the back of his head. " Nuttin' really. Just had some uh----"

" Minor problems," Anzu threw in, mouthing _'You owe me!' _toward Jou, who mouthed _' I owe ya' nuttin!' _back.

Yuugi laughed. " Well I'd better get going. Bye, Anzu! Bye, Ryou!" he waved toward the two, before he walked off with Honda and Jou in tow; surprisingly the three lived relatively close by, while she and Ryou had a few blocks between them.

When the three boys' were out of sight, she felt Ryou grip her arm. " Is something wrong, Ryou?" She asked, lifting her eyes to stare at him.

Ryou chuckled hoarsely. " That's _Bakura_, my dear,"

" Bakura!?" She sucked in a breath, now staring into red eyes.

His grip on her arm grew tighter. " Tonight you will get me that puzzle, and your friends will be free from harm," He murmured, releasing her.

Anzu rubbed her arm. " Tonight? B-But I can't!"

" You will if you wish for them to remain in _this_ world," Bakura purred with a flick of his finger at her neck.

" Yuugi'll know it's me! And--and what if he wakes up and sees me? He'll get the wrong idea and think I'm on your side!"

Bakura scoffed. " Quit your damn complaining. You _will _do this. And you _will_ do it tonight,"

Anzu wavered. " I'll only do it with a disguise……"

Bakura laughed, incredulous. " A disguise? Don't be ridiculous!" He narrowed his eyes. " I have no time to be looking for some '_costume'_ for you to wear!"

" Then I won't do it!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Bakura grabbed her by her pink blazer, jerking her up against him. " Then you can say goodbye to your pathetic friends!"

" On the contrary, there's always mind-control," A silky voice murmured, followed by a husky chuckle.

Bakura slowly released Anzu, staring wide-eyed at the silhouette behind her. " It can't be! I sent you to the shadow realm!" He spat.

The figure smirked, revealing perfect white teeth. " You should know me better than _that_, Bakura old pal,"

Bakura gritted his teeth. " I'm not your '_pal'_ you crazy bastard!"

The figure laughed, uncrossing their arms. " You want my help or not?"

Bakura warily eyed the shadowed figure " And the terms?"

The figure laughed hoarsely. " Simple. You hand the girl over to me,"

* * *

A/N: Yes! My first cliffhanger! I think…..heh --. And who's this mysterious figure!? If you guys didn't figure it out, then it'll add to the suspense! But I gave some clues.

What will happen?! And does Anzu really think Kaiba's looks are going to waste!? ( lol )

Here is the poll so far:

Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou: 4

Bakura/ Anzu/ Ryou: 8

Seto/ Anzu/ Bakura: 2

Anzu/ Seto: 25

Anzu/ Ryou: 21

Anzu/ Bakura: 9

Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou (Bakura): 4

Seems Anzu/ Seto is still in the lead. And Seto/ Anzu/ Bakura has been officially added to the pairing list! Though they have little chance to catch up! Then again, so do the others! o

But Remember…

****

Read, Review, and VOTE!! XD


	8. Marik?

**_APRICOT SUNDAE_**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Slouched over the table in his office, Kaiba irritably swerved the leather seat back, crossing his legs and moving away from the blinding laptop screen with gradual wrinkles of fatigue accumulating around his eyes.

Briefly he glimpsed the distorted numbers across the clock_. One forty two…_

With a husky exhale, Kaiba weakly tossed his head back, allowing himself to sink into the black leather chair.

He blankly studied the ceiling. _How am I supposed to finish these damn blue prints?_

Lifting a hand, slender fingers quickly went to work, massaging his throbbing temples with accurate rotations.

A soft knock shook the door, before a mass of wild, black hair appeared in view, shortly followed by the drowsy expression of his younger brother--Mokuba--peering inside.

" You should be in bed, Mokuba," Kaiba reprimanded, acknowledging the young boy with weak shifts of his eyes.

" I came to see if you were still up," Mokuba murmured, rubbing his right eye with a fisted hand.

With a haggard breath, Kaiba reached for the mug angled at the edge of his desk, bringing it between his lips and discreetly gulping the remains of Coffee swishing inside.

I'm beginning to think I've become immune to Coffee's affects; I'm still tired.

He flicked his bangs. " Go back to sleep, Mokuba. It's late and you have school tomorrow,"

" So do you," Mokuba bit back.

" I'm older; I can handle staying up late," Rising from his chair, Kaiba sauntered beside Mokuba and began ushering him to his room down the hall.

" You're not going to want to get up tomorrow," Kaiba muttered, lowering his eyes to watch his brother sigh with a sag of his shoulders.

" Well….I kind of couldn't sleep,"

" Why not?" Partially listening--more intent on returning his brother to his bed---Kaiba walked tersely behind his sibling, pausing in embarrassment, before reluctantly confessing:

" I'm afraid of the dark,"

Kaiba's right brow jerked up. _He's never---MAZAKI!_

" What exactly did you do at her house?" The girl of the subject was obvious.

Mokuba flushed. " Well it looked interesting---"

" What was it?" Kaiba demanded, tone relatively low; Mokuba was his flesh and blood, _Mazaki_ on the other hand, was: _' One of Yuugi's cheerleaders,'_

" I only took a peek--"

" Mokuba," Kaiba began, tone livid. " _What _was it?"

The silence said all. Anzu had _inappropriate _videos. He'd never believed the idea of Mazaki having such _vulgar_ films in her possessions, but after this morning….

Disgruntled by the confession, Kaiba barely realized he and Mokuba were standing by the boy's bed.

Getting back to the point, Kaiba ventured further. " _How_ _much _did you see?"

" Just a little," Mokuba replied, climbing into bed and slipping under his blankets.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. He actually thought better of the girl, and here she was, flaunting her _dirty _films around.

" Don't blame Anzu," Mokuba sleepily yawned, watching Kaiba stiffly retreat from the room.

" It was probably Yuugi's,"

Yuugi's!? Kaiba gritted his teeth. Now he _definitely_ wasn't going to get any sleep!

" He'd watch something like that," Mokuba added as an afterthought, smiling weakly.

Kaiba involuntarily shuddered. " I want you to forget _every_thing you saw," He commanded.

" What? But why, Seto?"

" _Just_ do it," Kaiba grumbled, shakily running a hand down his face, before lifting it back up to tangle his fingers in his bangs.

Mokuba shrugged, too tired to understand the misinterpretations passed between them on their way to his room.

" Whatever you say, Seto. I didn't…" He paused to yawn again. "…….think it was a big deal anywho,"

Kaiba's shoulders grew tense. _No big deal!?_

" Night, Seto," Mokuba called from his bed, snuggling under the blankets and breaking Kaiba's thoughts of how many ways he could _kill_ Anzu without leaving evidence…

Kaiba mumbled a reply, before exiting the room with a shaky breath. Mazaki was---

A pervert. Kaiba confirmed, eyes slanting.

He lightly slapped a hand to his forehead as he stalked down the hall toward his office to finish the blue prints.

I'm going to have a talk with that girl. Implanting perverse thoughts in his brother's head. Did she have no dignity!?

He suppressed a scoff. _I should have known._

_

* * *

_

A fleeting thought crossed Mokuba's thoughts as Kaiba's footsteps echoed down the hall. _I mean, sure, Teletubbies **are** the scariest thing! But Seto kind of overreacted…_

With a dismissive shrug, Mokuba shut his eyes and fell asleep, humming to the theme song of Teletubbies he'd unknowingly memorized.

* * *

An incredulous laugh bubbled in her chest. _Unbelievable! _" You can't lock me up in my _own_ _house_!" Anzu shouted, weakly glaring at Marik and Bakura.

They dismissed her, talking in husky Egyptian slurs that drummed in her ears like an un-foreign tune.

What are they saying? She thought desperately, eyeing them.

She studied the door several feet away. She'd thought about fleeing and risking the consequences, but Marik and Bakura weren't to be taken lightly.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. _Ryou! Maybe I can reach him! _Sure, it was foolish, but she had to try at least.

Tight-lipped, she looked at Bakura. " Ryou! You have to stop Bakura! I believe in you Ryou! I know you can hear me in there!"

Bakura eyed her with a cocked brow, before he laughed. " You foolish girl. You can't reach him. No-one can but me at this point," Bakura declared.

Anzu drew in a breath, ignoring the looks they gave her; they were the insane ones, and yet they looked at her like _she_ was crazy.

" Ryou! Please, you have to stop Bakura! Or else Yuugi and the others will be put in danger!"

Bakura's laughter quieted, and his lips grew taut as he approached her. " I _told_ you, he can't hear you,"

Marik watched with crossed arms_. So that boy….Ryou…. is Bakura's weakness….? Interesting…_

" He can, and he _will_!" Anzu shouted, practically in the spirit's face. _Or at least I hope so_…… She thought faintly.

" Oh I can assure you girl, he's fast asleep in his soul room, and _nothing _will wake him up," He spat, before adding.

" Not even your wretched cries for help,"

" If you plan to use her as a part of your plan to get that Millennium Puzzle, it won't work you fool," Marik muttered.

Bakura cursed. " Not for you, but she'll be quite helpful to _me_,"

Marik chuckled. " As I offered, give me the girl and I will help you get your damn puzzle,"

Bakura snorted. " What do you want with her anyway?"

Marik smirked. " I plan to use her for my own benefits,"

Bakura scoffed. " Then you'll have to wait. From now, till the Pharaoh's puzzle is mine, the girl is to be _untouched_,"

" And that includes _you_," The thief added, glaring at Marik who eyed Anzu briefly.

" It hadn't even crossed my mind," Marik muttered, grinning eerily.

Anzu shuddered, wounding her arms around herself. _I just want out of here! If only Ryou could hear me!_

Heck! Even Kaiba coming to her rescue wouldn't be so bad!

But that baka is too stubborn and arrogant to even bother or care what happens to me!

* * *

Kaiba sneezed. _Damn it. Who left the window open? _Irritably he got up and shut the opened window. He wouldn't doubt with his luck he'd end up sick in bed with a fever and cold.

Now….back to those blue prints.

* * *

" No! I _refuse_!" Anzu shouted, digging her heels into the grass.

" On the contrary, little-Anzu," Marik slurred in her ear, shoving her into the muddy grass. " You have no say in anything at this point,"

Anzu groaned inwardly. She was beginning to feel like a sack of potatoes. Couldn't they be a _little_ more gentle!?

Sheesh, talk about lack of manners. Angrily she lifted herself on her knees, slapping off the chunks of mud from her clothes.

" I don't know," Bakura grumbled, arms crossed as he walked out of her house, shuffling beside Marik who grinned in turn.

" Oh trust me, it's a brilliant idea, and it'll get us what we both have been wanting,"

Anzu flushed in anger when the tanned youth extended his hand to brush his knuckles across her cheek.

" Quite the feisty little-girl, aren't you," Marik murmured.

Bakura growled. " Don't forget what I said earlier,"

Marik brushed him off as he walked behind Anzu, pressing his hands painfully into her shoulders.

" Touch her in such a manner? I'm not a fool, Tomb Robber,"

Marik tugged on a strand of her hair, making her cry out in pain. " Such a delicate flower, isn't she?"

Bakura absently nodded, his gaze on Anzu's hidden face. He could smell it, she was crying like the lowly, pathetic girl he knew she was.

Well she won't get pity from me. Bakura thought, narrowing his eyes. He could feel Ryou's conscious beginning to re-possess his body; soon he'd be back in his own soul room.

" Hurry up already," Bakura spat, getting impatient.

Marik released Anzu, reaching for his Millennium Rod tucked safely in his pant pocket.

" Now my sweet little slave," Marik murmured. " You're mind and body belong to _me_ now,"

Anzu struggled to escape his hand grasping her hair to restrain her and keep her from running off. Fearing the worst, she shut her eyes and yelled:

" I won't let you! I won't let you use me as your stupid pawn again!" Her voice hitched, and she could no longer contain her tears of frustration and exhaustion.

Marik smirked, nudging her chin with the pointy tip of his Millennium Rod. " Foolish wench, your cries can do nothing to save you at this point. This time I intend to make good use of your mind and body, and make the Pharaoh's life miserable once and for all,"

Bakura growled. " Well what are you waiting for, imbecile!?"

Marik hissed. " Don't rush me!"

Anzu's body jerked forward, breathing in haggard pants; even now she still managed to fight Marik's mind-control.

Marik smirked. _But it won't last for long. Soon she will be under my command. Bakura will get what he wants, and I will get what I want._

Anzu groaned, struggling to keep her eyes from shutting as the affects of his mind-control began tearing away her remains of defense. His mind caressed hers, and her thoughts were swarmed with images of Marik defeating Yuugi.

" No…." Anzu whimpered, cradling her head between her hands. " Stop…….I don't…….."

She gritted her teeth, shutting her eyes tightly as her defenses were broken. " I don't want to hurt them…..please……just……stop.."

Marik now had complete control of her mind, and he was unable to laugh to himself at his victory. _Don't worry little--Anzu, it'll all be over soon. Once you get Bakura his puzzle, you will come to me, and forget of all your friends' existence._

Forever…

* * *

****

A/N: Oh no! Anzu's now under Marik's mind-control! What will happen? Will anyone find out before it's too late?!

I know, don't you hate when mean, cruel, authors like me leave you hanging like a slob of meat? lol. Sorry! But hopefully the next chapter will be more….exciting? Fluffy? Who knows! I know I don't! XD**Here is the Poll currently:**

**Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou: 5**

**Bakura/ Anzu/ Ryou: 11**

**Seto/ Anzu/ Bakura: 5**

**Anzu/ Seto: 34**

**Anzu/ Ryou: 32**

**Anzu/ Bakura: 10**

**Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou ( Bakura): 6**

And there you go folks, Ryou/ Anzu is not far behind from Seto/ Anzu! Who knows, it may end up a tie! Lol. That would not be good on my behalf. I would have to choose!

Speaking of which, I got this crazy idea of making alternate endings? How's that sound to my reviewers? Incase, possibly in this case, Ryou/Anzu ALMOST win in the end, but Seto/ Anzu wins by three, that wouldn't be fair would it? So how's about it!?

**Alternate Endings? TOP TWO WINNERS!! (only)**

**Yes:**

**No:**

****

Or, how many would prefer the second runner-up getting their own story?

**2nd winner (runner-up) gets to be the pairing for my next fic!! YOU DECIDE!!**

**Yes:**

**No:**

****

And I am willing to hear your opinions. If you guys have an idea better than mine, then please e-mail me and tell!! I'd be much appreciated!

**So remember….**

**Read, Review….. _AND VOTE!! _XD**


	9. Poor Kaiba!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Must you remind me!?

* * *

**APRICOT SUNDAE**

* * *

Clammy hands absently caressed the gold trinket dangling securely from the silver chain wounded around his neck.

_I'm worried, Yami. _Yuugi breathed heavily, the words reaching the Pharaoh in a mesh of shaky syllables.

_**About?** _Yami's answer reached him in a cool collective tone, relaxing the small body as he slacked in his chair, blankly aware of the students rushing out of the classroom around him.

_Anzu. She didn't show up to school today._ Violet eyes wandered to the empty seat, a sense of dread weighing the boy's shoulders till he sunk in his seat completely, ignoring his two friends approaching.

" Yug? Watta ya doin? Da' bell rang." The blonde announced, hands dipped into the small cups of pockets angled on each thigh.

Honda threw his arm freely over Jou's shoulders, leaning on his shorter height of five ten with a lower of brown eyes, eyeing his short companion.

" You okay, man?" Honda asked, ignoring Jou's complaints; the weight of his arm stooping deeper in the comforts of the blondes shoulder blades.

Yuugi shook his head, violet eyes dulling with the sudden realization of Anzu's absence. With a start, he looked up at the two towering boys eyeing him patiently.

" I'm worried---"

" Ya gotta ease up, man. She's probably just sick or something," Honda interrupted.

" What if something happened to her?" Yuugi prodded, unconvinced.

Jou slugged Honda, shaking off his arm, before slipping backwards in the seat affront Yuugi, facing him.

" I'm sure Anz is fine. She's probably doin dat lame project wit Ryou,"

" Ryou's not here either?" Honda asked, scanning the room briefly before looking back to the two seated boys with a sling of his book bag over a right shoulder.

Yuugi sighed, eyes lowering in his lap where his hands lay. " Do you think we should go see her? It'd only be right,"

Jou's response was a goofy grin, a knowing grin that made the tri-colored duelist blush in embarrassment.

Honda merely shrugged, the unbuckled blue blazer slung on broad shoulders added a sense of nonchalance to his lanky figure.

" As long as we get to eat. I skipped lunch," Honda exclaimed, lips lifted in a smirk.

Jou's eyes glittered, the mention of food flushing his face with an excited glow; food always seemed to brighten his day, even in the foulest of moods.

" 'Den let's eat!"

" First we go to Anzu's. Then we can eat." Yuugi stated, standing and collecting the items from his desk and shoveling them in his book bag neatly.

Jou groaned. " Aww. But I'm starvin'! One more hour and I dink I'm gonna pass out!"

" _Right_. You've gone without food longer than that," Honda muttered, glaring playful at the blonde with a hint of agitation.

" Yeah, whateva," Jou mumbled, rocking back against the seat as he hitched his legs up Indian style.

" Ready?" Yuugi asked.

Both boys nodded, before they retreated from the empty room and down the halls.

* * *

Anzu stalked down the sidewalk.

The plan was simple: Bump into Yuugi '_accidentally_', then snatch the Millennium Puzzle. After succeeding in that, she would challenge him to a duel to repossess his item.

_If only it were that easy._ Anzu thought, sighing_. If Yami loses, he loses everything: his Puzzle andEgyptian God card._

_**Don't forget, little Anzu. If you're able to retrieve the Millennium Puzzle for me I'll release you and your mind. **_

_**But if not, the penalty is simple: I destroy your mind and memories and you stay with me.**_

Anzu sucked in a sharp breath, registering Marik's words. _Simple enough._

_**Don't underestimate the Pharaoh and what he's willing to do to save you, even if it risks losing the Puzzle.** _Marik added, snarling the words; her calm demeanor was intimidating his nerves.

_I know. _Anzu huffed back._ Yami's my friend; I know what he's capable of!_

_**Then do as I say and get me what I want!** _Marik snapped, squeezing the Millennium Rod in his hand; his strength over her mind was beginning to regress.

**_The last of my worries is that pathetic Pharaoh detecting my presence within the girl._ **

Marik rose from his throne and exited the caverns toward the warehouse he'd instructed Anzu to lure the Pharaoh and his friends.

_**Those fools won't know what's coming till it's too late!**_ He laughed, bangs whisking over glowing eyes of bold purple.

_**Prepare to lose everything precious to you, Pharaoh! It'll be the last time you see your puzzle and Egyptian God card! All which will soon be mine for the taking!**_

He clenched the gold trinket in his hand. " And then I'll be crowned rightful Pharaoh as it should have been from the start!"

**And that foolish tomb robber and girl will do my work for me!**

* * *

Bakura leant off the wall, disgruntled; Marik had blocked his thoughts.

What's he up to? I don't trust him; he wouldn't help me unless there was something in it for him.

And he had a feeling Anzu wasn't the only thing Marik had come back for.

Doesn't matter. If he betray his word I'll send him back to the Shadow realm.

" Only this time," He muttered. " I'll make sure he stays there permanently,"

* * *

Anzu shivered, rubbing her arms to supply warmth. It was late and the chilly air was beginning to grow to a light storm. 

_Please don't let it rain. Please don't let it rain._ She prayed, strolling down the sidewalk at a quicker pace; she wanted to avoid the storm as soon as possible.

With a start, she noticed the silhouette of a tall body approaching. It definitely wasn't Yuugi, but it was male.

_Maybe its one of the guys. _She hoped._ As long as it's not Marik or Bakura. It can't get much worse than that._

A frown settled on her face when the boy stepped under a light post, illuminating his figure.

Then again I could be wrong.

Turning her head to the side to find the houses passing by a rather entertaining view, she intended to whisk past him and hope he'd ignore her as always and continue on his own way, when a hand fiercely gripped her wrist and sealed her to the ground.

_Please let it be my imagination. Please!_ She begged, weakly cracking open both set of eyes to stare up at the towering boy glaring down at her.

" We need to talk," He muttered, steering past her and dragging her behind him.

" L-Let me go right now!" Anzu shouted, jerking her wrist in his steel grip.

" _Let.Me.**Go**. Kaiba_!" She shouted, shrilling the words in the process.

With a brief glance in her direction, the CEO ignored her cries and continued down the street toward his Mansion.

Anzu frantically struggled against him. _Of all times why now!? What could he possibly want at a time like this?_

" Where are you taking me!?" She demanded. With a startled yelp, she felt herself being hurled into his chest, her hair flaring around her.

_What's he doing!?_ She thought worriedly, eyes expanding in fright.

" Quit making a scene, Mazaki," He spat, glaring vehemently.

Anzu flushed indignantly. _Making a scene!? What's he expect! We're not exactly on the best of terms!_

" I'm not here to play your childish games," He added, tone clipped and terse.

With a snap of her head up in his direction, she studied his murky expression.

Childish games!? Did he forget he was the one who practically attacked me!?

" You're the one being childish, Kaiba," She responded, prying her wrist from his hand that had lessened in its deathly grip.

With an annoyed tint settling in her eyes and pursed lips, she dusted her outfit.

" What's this all about?"

" You have a lot of explaining to do, and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," He snapped, tone challenging; she'd be stupid to deny.

" But I--" The sharp glare he sent her silenced any further words from escaping her throat that constricted in a tight squeeze.

" And what did I do?" She asked, tone airy, arms crossed.

" You know what you did. Don't act stupid,"

Her jaw clenched. " If I knew I wouldn't be asking!"

His eyes fell on her, capturing her once again in the icicle pools of blue. " You're coming with me,"

Her jaw dropped, before she caught herself and steadied her legs wobbling in the weary after affect his eyes had drawn out.

" I-I have things to do you know," She replied.

" I could care less; you're coming with me and that's final," He reached for her wrist, but she had darted back to fend off the slender digits extended toward her.

With a screech, she tripped from the hasty scatter back resulting in a frail of arms, but her attempts failed and she fell to the ground.

Kaiba watched her fall, steering his eyes down to follow her clumsy actions; he had not bothered to catch her, in doing so he'd look as if he cared.

And Kaiba _never_ cared. Especially for a friend of Yuugi's.

" Get up," He commanded.

With a glare, she scrambled up.

_Thanks for nothing. _She muttered inwardly, glaring at him beneath rivets of brown bangs._What a jerk. Should've guessed he'd be the type to not bother helping me up! Some gentlemen he is._

**_Playing games, little-Anzu?_**

Anzu froze from her ascend up, recognizing the hoarse masculine voice lingering in her mind.

_M-Marik?_ She asked, swallowing the shaky tint in her voice; she didn't want him to know she was afraid of him.

_**Who else?**_ He spat. _**Now get to work! Remember our little deal. Unless you would rather give up and hand over your life to me.**_

Anzu shook her head frantically, ignoring the CEO's left brow quirked in curiosity.

Had she gone crazy? It was as if she was having an inner battle with herself.

_It was an accident! _Anzu replied frantically. _I didn't intend on bumping into Kaiba of all people._

_**Then get me the Pharaoh's puzzle and do as I told you!**_

Anzu absently brushed a stray hair from her cheek. _I will once I get Kaiba to leave me alone._

_**Leave him to me. I will handle Kaiba. Now do your job and get me those items!**_

Kaiba, annoyed and perplexed by her silence, called her name gruffly to get her attention, but his beckoning failed as she seemingly turned away, racing down the sidewalk and away from him.

_Why that little--!_ Enraged he fled after her, his long legs adding an advantage as he swiftly caught up to her till they were separated by a hair's length.

Anzu shut her eyes briefly. _Don't fail me now legs! Not when I need you most!_

If she didn't know any better, she'd of guessed Kaiba to be on track or something. Nobody was that fast by sheer luck.

" Get back here, Mazaki!" _What the hell is she running for!? _

All he wanted was some simple questions answered, and he'd willingly leave her alone.

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to talk to her in the first place. He _was_ sane after all.

Suddenly, Anzu's figure began to disappear from sight, becoming smaller to his eyes. Only then did he realize he'd been painfully pinned to the ground by a group of cloaked men.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously. _Rare Hunters. What the hell are they doing here?_

He had a feeling all of this had something to do with Anzu. And Kaiba was _never _wrong.

* * *

Anzu stumbled when she looked back to see Kaiba assaulted to the ground by four of Marik's rare hunters.

_You didn't have to go to that extent._ Anzu frowned, bothered by the scene as she looked away and stopped once she'd turned the corner.

_**Don't worry about, Kaiba. He can handle himself fine. What you should be concerned with is getting me the Millennium Puzzle and Egyptian God card!**_

Anzu chewed her lip. If only she'd asked Kaiba for help.

But then what could he have done? He most likely would have brushed her off. After all, her affairs and problems had nothing to do with him.

_Especially if he found out he'd be helping Yuugi in all this._ Anzu heaved a shaky breath.

_**Now do as I say and follow my instructions. Little Yuugi and his friends won't be long.**_

_Jou and Honda are with him?!_ Anzu couldn't bear to think what they'd think of her the moment they found out she was helping Marik do his dirty work.

_But if I don't._ She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears. _Yuugi and the others will be hurt._

_I wish I could do something! Something to help Yuugi and the guys get out of this mess! _

Fresh tears prickled her eyes, distorting her vision.

But I can't do anything. I don't have an item. I don't have the knowledge of a Pharaoh. I don't have anything!

And the dreadful thought of Yami losing purposely to free her from Marik's binds frightened and both angered her.

_I won't let them. **I** got myself into this. Not Yami or Yuugi. It's my fault. I should have been stronger. I should have **known **better!_

" Anzu….?"

With a gasp, Anzu snapped open her eyes to stare into the stern eyes of Yami staring back. " Y-Yami,"

* * *

Kaiba cursed, coughing when one rare hunter drove his foot into his side, knocking him into delirium.

" B-Bastards," He snarled, eyes fluttering as he strained himself to stare up at the towering men cloaked in purple robes and hoods.

" What do you want with me?" He demanded, sputtering the words.

His chest and stomach felt tight from the beatings of the rare hunters, his entire body felt like hell, but he wouldn't lower himself to tell the bunch of pansies that.

_Four against one. You can't get anymore pathetic than that._

Kaiba smirked weakly. " You're all a bunch of weak deploys Marik uses like some damn toys. You're _nothing_ without him,"

A shrewd cough caught in his throat, coming out as a chocked inhale of air as another rare hunter proceeded to dig the heel of his shoe into the side of Kaiba's face.

" Be quiet!" He bellowed, crushing the fragile bones of Kaiba's face till he was forced to grit his teeth and shut his eyes to block the unbearable pain.

" No-one talks about Master Marik like that!" Another added in an angry shout, kicking Kaiba in the gut and sending him onto his right side with his back facing them.

_**Enough you buffoons!**_ Marik shouted in their minds._ **Kaiba is not my concern. I will deal with him when the time comes. For now leave him be.**_

" But Master Marik--" A hunter began to protest.

**_Do not disobey me rare hunter! Or I'll be forced to destroy your mind to nothingness! Is that understood!?_** He roared.

" Y-Yes sir," The rare hunter bowed his head while the others remained silent for further instructions.

**You may all return back to me as of now. I don't need you meddling in my plans! Have I made myself clear?!**

The rare hunters shook their heads. " Yes Master Marik!" They shot in unison, before scattering from the scene.

Kaiba wearily opened his eyes to watch the cloaked men flee down the sidewalk and turn the corner.

With a grunt, he propped himself up into a seated position, right leg drawn out while the other rested to his stomach and chest.

Leaning his head back against the wall, he caressed the bruise forming on his right cheek where the bones had been damaged.

He could care less if he looked like a wreck. As long as he made it back to Mokuba.

_I'd never forgive myself for leaving Mokuba._

His eyes slanted._Why am I not surprised Mazaki has something to do with this. But why would she be involved with Marik's rare hunters?_

" Unless……" His eyes narrowed. " Marik's back,"

And that meant only one thing. He was back for what he'd wanted from the start. And one of those things happened to be his Egyptian God card: Obelisk the Tormentor.

* * *

**_What are you waiting for!? Don't force me to control your mind again!_**

Anzu jumped at the voice, before drawing in a nervous breath.

" I heard you," She couldn't help but answer with a snappy tint to her voice.

**Oh? What's this? Does little-Anzu have a little bold side to her?**

Anzu tensed, she could almost feel the smirk on his face.

_Don't forget. I do this and you leave Yuugi and my friends alone. Or else you can get those items on your own._

_

* * *

_

Marik sat in his throne, surrounded by the Rare Hunters kneeling around him in a circle.

His smirk ceased to fade. " Do not worry _Anzu_. I plan to use you well to get what I want. And I intend to take you with me,"

His obsession for the girl had not outweighed his desire to become Pharaoh and possess all four Egyptian God cards.

But the beauty had haunted his thoughts in the Shadow Realm, and he was tempted to take her as his own.

**Once I obtain rightful throne as Pharaoh, Anzu will be mine forever!**

" Win or lose, Anzu. You've belonged to me from the start,**"**

**And nothing stops me from getting what I want!**

* * *

With discomfort settling in his expression, Bakura eyed the dueling arena extended out in the wan space of the warehouse separate from Marik's quarters down the hall.

The platform was illuminated with horizontal and vertical blue lights where the duel monsters would be evaporated from the cards and transported on the arena in holographic forms.

He'd only witnessed several battles with such an exclusive build and wide span of fifty feet. But the idea of the Pharaoh going against his own friend would portray as quite the entertaining battle yet.

Let's see if the Pharaoh can stick to his word and protect his friend without giving up his precious Millennium Puzzle.

An eerie grin spread the corners of his lips.

_Who will you give up Pharaoh? The girl? Or your Puzzle and Egyptian God card?_

In the end, one would be lost forever.

* * *

A/N: I know! No fluff! But as least Anzu and Kaiba were in the same area _and _talking! But poor Kaiba! ;; Stupid rare hunters! They're all just jealous of his masculine beauty. Lol. Well at least now we know what the plan is and what Anzu has to do.

But the question is will she be able to? Will Kaiba figure it out and stop her? Will he even _care!?_

Fine out next time!! Wooo!!

And here is the poll as it stands. These are the FINAL results!

**Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou: 5**

**Bakura/ Anzu/ Ryou: 12**

**Seto/ Anzu/ Bakura: 5**

**Anzu/ Seto: 46**

**Anzu/ Ryou: 41**

**Anzu/ Bakura: 12**

**Seto/ Anzu/ Ryou: 6**

* * *

**Alternate Ending: 12**

**2nd Runner up ( Being Ryou/ Anzu) : 13**

Lol. Well it looks like my next fic shall be a Ryou/ Anzu fic! Woot! I wanted to do that one. Heh.

Oh and another thing. I feel bad for all those other pairings that didn't win, so once I finish this one (Kaiba/ Anzu) and my next one ( Ryou/ Anzu) I'll do a fic for all those other pairings in order of votes.

That way no-one is sad! Lol. Well thanks for all your votes! Each was counted and I hope you're all happy with the results!

Don't worry, this fic still has a ways till its done. --. Kaiba isn't the easiest guy to loosen up. Especially to Anzu. Lol.

**And Remember….._READ AND REVIEW!!_**


	10. What was Anzu thinking!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Anzu would get with every bishounen on the show! XD

* * *

APRICOT SUNDAE

* * *

During his search of Anzu, book bag tucked securely under his right arm, Yuugi wandered aimlessly along the sidewalk in hopes of identifying the two story house belonging to his brunette friend.

_I think it's that one…._ Yuugi thought, briefly eyeing the house as he stopped to inspect the lawn and porch, the door, then the lot crowded with two cars.

_Or…_ His eyes drifted to a house further down.

_Maybe it's that one…?_ Sheepishly, with his left hand, he scratched the base of his neck in mild contemplation

His eyes drifted to a house further down. Sheepishly, with his left hand, he scratched the base of his neck in mild contemplation. 

_I can't believe I forgot what Anzu's house looks like!_

Shoulders sagged in defeat and shame; he'd known Anzu since _forever_!

" Come on, Yuugi. You can do this," He assured himself, moving his legs and walking down till he reached the end of the sidewalk, meeting the intersection.

" There it is!" He chirped happily. He sprung across the street, sneakers squeaking on the wet concrete, making it to the other side in few giant leaps.

**_Are you sure you don't want me to take over, Yuugi?_** Yuugi pondered the offer of his Yami.

_Sure! Alright! But just till we get to Anzu's!_ He replied through the link.

He was exhausted from the journey to his friend's home and was more than relieved and grateful for Yami's sincere offer to take over awhile and let him rest.

The transformation was abrupt, a mere flicker and splash of white light that blended in the afterglow of lightning brewing in the sky.

Yami opened his eyes, letting the violet globes survey his surroundings as he adjusted in Yuugi's body as he always did after the switch had been completed.

He felt Yuugi slip and nestle in the comforts of his soul room, his presence and mind drifting till he'd fallen into a light sleep.

**_Do not worry, little-Yuugi. _**Yami murmured through their link just before the boy slept.**_ I am confident Anzu is safe in her home._**

Yami murmured through their link just before the boy slept. 

He stalked gracefully down the sidewalk, eyes lifting to eye the home Yuugi had pointed out moments before.

His legs guided him up the stone path leading a trail to the front entrance door where a welcome mat was placed neatly.

Trotting up the porch steps, Yami slipped under the safety of the canopy just as a light sprinkle descended from the clouds swirling in a havoc storm above.

He knocked once, then twice, then three times before he rang the door bell.

" She isn't answering," Yami murmured, peering to the right where a window was located, allowing a minimal glimpse of the family room. Empty.

" Strange. Perhaps she is at a friends?" Yami shook his friends. That was highly impossible. Honda and Jou were the only other ones besides Yuugi and himself.

And Jou and Honda had gone, at a last minute request, to Jou's house to help Shizuka move some furniture; Honda had been more than happy to accompany.

Yami turned, walking down the steps and heading back into the street where he bumped into someone.

The mop of brown hair was unmistakable to his keen eyes. " Anzu?"

Startled, she looked at him with wide eyes. " Y-Yami?"

His eyes fell down, leveling with hers. " You were not at school today," He announced in a low whisper.

Her head was angled at the side, a grim expression settling on her face. " I heard you!"

His brows drew in the center; Anzu never took that tone with him, or anyone.

" Is everything alright?" He asked.

As though she'd been drawn away from a dream, she shook her head, clearing the fogginess clouding her mind and eyes.

" W-what?" She flushed in realization. " Oh--I'm sorry, Yami. I--didn't mean you---earlier---with the---uhm,"

He gave a brief shake of his head. " It's fine. A misunderstanding, I take it?"

Anzu looked down, avoiding eye-contact. _He probably thinks I'm crazy! Thanks a lot Marik!_

The crazed spirit rejoiced in a sneering laugh. **_Now isn't the time, dear-Anzu. Now be a good slave and get me that puzzle!_**

" Anzu? Are you positive nothing is bothering you?" Yami asked, watching the girl drift into another thought, before his voice snapped her back to reality.

" I-I'm fine, Yami! Just tired," She explained, barely managing to lift her eyes and meet his in a cool stare.

She nervously looked away, finding their surroundings rather interesting.

" You know if anything is troubling you, Anzu," Yami began, voice firm, reminding her briefly of a fatherly tone; clipped, understanding, wise. " You can always come to me,"

She nodded her head_. If only it were that simple, Yami. _

" I know. Say, why don't you come inside with me?"

She looked up at the sky while extending her right hand to catch a rain-drop. " It looks like it's about to come down pretty heavy,"

Though normally observant in the expressions of others, Yami bypassed the guilt and regret clouding her eyes.

Stiffly she lead him to her house, head bowed, legs shaky, hands clammy, heart pounding in her chest with frantic beats.

_I-why--why are you making me do this Marik?_ Anzu demanded, searching out the Yami through the edges of her subconscious.

**_It's only fair that I am crowned Pharaoh; it has always been my rightful title as ruler of the world! Once my plans set in I will be in command of everything and anyone!_**

_What about Bakura? I thought you were supposed to be helping him! Not betraying him!_

**_He's a fool to think I'd help him! You, my dear, are only a small portion of what I have truly wanted since that damned Pharaoh sent me to the shadow realm!_**

_And what if Bakura finds out!? He won't let you use him!_

_**He is of little of my worries right now. What I am more concerned with is retrieving the Millennium Puzzle and Egyptian God Card! Don't forget our deal, Anzu. Be sure to get me what I want and your little friends won't be put in harms way.**_

_And what if you're lying to me too? How can I trust you!_

**_Whether you want to or not, I will get those items. If you choose to disobey me I'll be forced to use 'reinforcements' to make you!_**

Anzu shuddered, she knew what he was implying all too well; mind-control with the powers of his Millennium Rod.

" Anzu?" Yami stepped beside her, placing a hand on the frozen girl's shoulder as she stared blankly at the door to her home.

" You are acting strange….." Yami murmured, studying her face as she broke from the inner battle in her mind he was unaware of.

" Sorry, just thinking," Anzu lied, supplying a weak smile. She knelt down, lifting the "_welcome_" mat and extracting a gold key from under it.

She shoved it in the key-hole, twisting it and giving the handle a good yank to the left before she pushed the door in, allowing them access into the empty house.

" Make yourself at home," She said as he walked in after her while she busied herself with closing the door and setting the key aside.

" You have a lovely home, Anzu," He complemented, eyeing the rooms as he strode into the family room in her lead.

" O-oh? Thank you," She turned to ask him something , only to collide into his chest where the puzzle shook from the movement.

" So-sorry," _Baka! What were you thinking!?_

She found her hands pressing against his chest for support where she intended to push off the next minute, only to find her fingers lacing through the chain connected to his Puzzle.

_What the--!?_ She watched in horror as her fingers clenched the silver chain almost brutally, tugging on it. She hadn't moved her hands!Was Marik already controlling her!?

Yami arched a delicate brow. " Anzu? Is everything alright?" He watched her hesitate to pull away, her hands clamped around the necklace bound to his neck in a severe grip.

" I-I'm so sorry Yami," She sobbed.

Yami's brows furrowed; she was overreacting for such a small thing. She'd just bumped into him. No harm had been caused.

" It's nothing to apologize for Anzu. Acc---" He paused, caught up in the motion as she fiercely yanked at the Puzzle gripped in her hands, snapping the chain in half and freeing it from around his neck.

" Anzu, what are---" She dashed out of the family room and he could hear the faint slam of the door. Slowly, gradually, he could feel the aches rushing through his body; he was separating from Yuugi's body.

Soon he'd depart completely if he did not get the Puzzle in time.

**_I have to find her!_ **Yami thought, running after her with hurried steps. **_This doesn't add up! Why would Anzu take the Millennium Puzzle!? And where is she going with it!?_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

Marik smirked. " My plans are going according to plan. Seems little-Anzu is worth something after all," He sneered.

" Did she get the puzzle?" Bakura stalked into the dark room, racking his eyes up Marik's seated form clad in a purple cloak, the hood drawn down around his shoulders.

" _Well_?" Bakura hissed, impatient wearing his control as his face grew flustered.

" She has done more than retrieved the Millennium Puzzle," Marik muttered, lowering his eyes to Bakura's narrowing ones; he didn't like where this was going.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bakura demanded.

Marik rose from the throne-like chair mounted on a two foot platform. Gripping the rod in his hand, Marik approached Bakura, stepping down the platform till he stood several feet in front of him.

" You were a fool to think I'd help you, Bakura," Marik murmured, lips drawn in a taut, grim line. " And a fool to think I'd hand over the items to the likes of you,"

" So then, you betrayed me did you?" Bakura laughed the words, eyes glowing a malicious red in the dark room.

" You'll regret messing with me, Marik," Bakura spat, snatching a dagger from his pant pocket. " I won't be easily defeated."

Marik revealed the Millennium Rod from beneath the flap of his cloak.

" You were mind-controlled once. I can assure you doing it again will be an easy task**,"**

* * *

The muscles in her legs burned as she ran with clumsy steps in the direction of the warehouse. The light sprinkle had escalated to a brutal thunderstorm.

Rain drops pelted her like pins and needles, but the coldness it brought had numbed her body regressed of feeling.

Anzu clutched the Millennium Puzzle to her chest, squinting her eyes when her vision blurred and she was blearily aware of the tears prickling the edges.

I hate you Marik! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!

She stumbled, a choked sob falling from her mouth before she caught it in her throat. The warehouse was visible in the distance and it was then she heard the footsteps pounding behind her, muffled by the rain and the sound of her beating heart and ragged breathing.

_Yami…….too close……..catching up…_ Frantically she leapt the last distance, a solid three feet, stumbling into the entrance leading in the warehouse.

" _ANZU_!!" His lungs stung, dry and raw from overuse. But he refused defeat. Refused to let a little thunderstorm stop him from catching up with her.

If he didn't…….

_**I'll separate from Yuugi completely! I have to hurry!** _He ran into the warehouse Anzu had momentarily entered, skidding to a stop when he was greeted with a dueling arena set up in the lone expanse.

Yami grit his teeth, fully aware of the presence behind him.

" Bakura! What have you done with Anzu!?" He demanded, whirling on the spirit.

Bakura laughed, the sound distorted and off. It was Bakura……but he wasn't in control.

" Marik!" Yami viciously spat, glaring at the white-haired thief, meeting his stare with dull glazed eyes.

Expression solemn, Bakura kept at bay, arms held by his sides as he spoke in a hoarse whisper, a mingle of his voice and Marik's with a faint echo leering in the background.

" Enough introductions Pharaoh! It's time we play by _my_ rules,"

* * *

" _SETO_!" Mokuba raced up to his brother, catching him just in time before he toppled to the floor. " Seto, what happened!?"

He eyed Kaiba's bruised cheek and beaten clothes covered with blood splotches and dirt.

" It's…..nothing," Kaiba mumbled, grunting when Mokuba assisted him to the nearest chair located in the family room.

Caught half-way through the storm, he'd been soaked to the bone, clothes sagging from the water, while strands of his hair meshed to the sides of his face.

Kaiba slouched in the seat, head lulled back as he shut his eyes, moving a hand over his forehead.

" Big brother? Seto? _SETO_!!" Mokuba shouted, shaking Kaiba fiercely, panicking when he saw his brother motionless in the leather chair.

Kaiba groaned. " I'm not dead, Mokuba," _Just resting. Damn it….my whole body aches._

" Do you need anything. Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba nodded, sitting up. " Help me upstairs. I need to get out of these," He muttered, implying his wet clothes.

Mokuba nodded, stepping back after clinging to Kaiba's left arm, tugging him up and pulling him away from the chair, guiding him upstairs.

Kaiba, breaths haggard, forced his limbs to comply and lift up the steps. Suddenly he envied the steps that seemed to travel up for eternity.

_Damn it….why didn't I think of just taking the elevator? _

Kaiba cursed, barely aware of his left arm thrown over his younger brother's shoulders, supporting partial of his weight as they strode to the second floor.

" We're here, Seto," Mokuba murmured, stopping just affront his office door.

Kaiba slung his arm off Mokuba's shoulders, nodding his head in appreciation before he walked inside.

" Will you be alright, big brother?" Mokuba prodded, watching from the entrance as Kaiba staggered to the closet in his office.

" I'll be fine, Mokuba." Kaiba assured. " Go to bed, it's late,"

" What about you're injuries?" Mokuba insisted, stepping slightly into the office.

" I'm _fine_, Mokuba," Kaiba repeated, slightly more agitated than the first. He wasn't in the mood for idle chit-chat about some measly cuts.

He had other things to worry about. Like why the hell was he attacked by Marik's rare hunters. And why did he get the feeling _she _had the answers.

He shredded off the drenched garments, stepping out of the puddle of wet clothes and changing into his Battle City ensemble.

After maneuvering his shoulders and arms into the white trench coat, he slid into the chair situated behind his office desk where his laptop lay shut.

Opening it, he began typing in the acquired information for his local Domino City tracking device.

First I'll track down Yuugi; wherever he is** she's** bound to be.

* * *

" Man, dat was da worst thing in my life," Jou muttered,

stepping out of his home with Honda walking up behind him with an unpleasant grin, at least to him.

" Stop smirking like dat ya big jerk," Jou grumbled, tucking his crossed arms behind his head.

Honda's grin grew. " I can't help it. You're sister's _hot_,"

" _Kisama_….." Before Jou could finish his foul name call, Honda pointed ahead.

" Hey man, look! Over there by that warehouse! I coulda' swore I saw Yuugi," Honda muttered, squinting his eyes to look past the rain.

Jou snorted. " Dat's da _worst_ excuse you've eva' made up to get outta' a mess,"

" Just look!" Honda shouted.

With a row of obscenities, the blonde looked in the distance at the warehouse few blocks down. Like he was supposed to see anything _that_ far?

" I dun see nothing," Jou mumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

" Of course not you idiot! Yuugi already went in! Now come on!" Honda scrambled down the steps before he raced toward the warehouse.

Jou frowned. " I don't know 'bout dis," With a last look back at his house, he fled after Honda.

" 'Ey! Wait up, man!"

Were they ever in for a surprise.

* * *

A/N: I know. Lots of thing are going on, yet at the same time nothing happened. XD

But now this is where the actions going to start. And hopefully some Seto/Anzu romance. Kaiba's tracking her down by first looking for Yuugi, and since Yuugi always carries his duel deck, Kaiba will find him in a snap. And then some. Lol.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come later! Ciao

By the way, this is an _**OFFICIAL**_ Anzu/ Seto pairing! Sorry everyone else. But like I said, once this fic is over, my next pairing is….

Ryou/Anzu!! WOOT! And then I'll try to keep to my promise and do all those other pairings in order of the votes.

Kisama: ( Vulgar way to say _YOU_! ) With something intended to come after it. lol. Get my drift? XD

Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Much appreciated!

_**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!**_


	11. What's Kaiba gonna do?

_**APRICOT SUNDAE**_

_

* * *

_

" We'll duel to end this, Marik!" Yami proclaimed, staring at Marik seated in a throne encased by shadows.

" And when I win, you will free Anzu and end this game of yours!" He added.

Inside Yuugi had awoken from the commotion, kept at bay by Yami who remained in control.

_Allow me to duel Yuugi. I promise not to let you, Anzu, or the others down._ Yami promised through their link.

Yuugi nodded, watching quietly from within his soul room

_I know you'll keep your word and rescue Anzu. I just hope we've made it in time. I don't see her anywhere!_ Yuugi replied

Yami scanned the warehouse, only to have his view blocked by Bakura stepping in front of him.

" It's time to end this. I'll enjoy sending you to the shadow realm once and for all," Marik declared through Bakura.

" Then _I_ will be Pharaoh,"

Yami glared. " Never!"

" Don't be so confident, Pharaoh. I already have your Millennium Puzzle. What makes you think I won't take your Egyptian God Card as well?"

Yami narrowed his eyes, taking a defensive stance. " I'll never hand it over to you, Marik!"

Bakura laughed, tossing his head back and letting the sound echo in the wide expanse of the warehouse, sending unnoticeable shivers down Yami's spine.

" Enough of this Marik! Come down and face me!" Yami shouted, looking past Bakura till his eyes settled on Marik's seated form, clad in a velvet cloak.

Marik chuckled, lowering his eyes till they rested on Yami's face. " On the contrary Pharaoh, this is much more entertaining. Wouldn't you agree?"

Gritting his teeth in rage, Yami fisted his hands at his sides. " What of Anzu? What does she have to do with this? What do you intend to do to her Marik?" He demanded, voice rising in pitch and volume.

Marik rose from the throne, stepping off the platform, basking himself in the faint light the warehouse provided.

" I plan to use her to get what I want." Marik replied, smirking afterward. " And it won't be Bakura or me you will be dueling Pharaoh. But your little friend Anzu!" Marik announced with a cackle.

Yami gasped. _No! Anyone but Anzu!_

_

* * *

_

" I don't have all day!" Kaiba hissed, glaring heatedly at the driver from his place in the back of the limo.

" I'm going as fast as I can, Mr. Kaiba," The driver replied back with obvious discomfort and nervousness in his tone.

Kaiba moved his eyes away from the driver, keeping his arms crossed over his chest as he sat stiffly in the leather seats.

Staring out the tinted window, blotched with raindrops, he watched the scenery whisk by like a blur.

He silently wondered how Anzu of all people was involved with Marik. He knew she was low, but to this extent?

_How could she allow herself to be controlled by Marik? She's weaker than I thought._ Kaiba thought with visible disdain creeping into his expression.

_Then again, coming from one of Yuugi's friends, I'm not surprised._

He smirked, recalling a time he'd seen Anzu running into class, late, soaked to the bone with twigs in her hair and mud blotched across her blazer and skirt.

He had to admit, she looked like a wreck. At the time he didn't think much on it, but with all this free time he had nothing better to do.

He remembered the conversation word for word without resorting to eavesdropping. The dweebs were rather loud. He supposed that's why they were all so annoying.

" What da heck happened to ya' Anz?" Jou took the initiative to ask Anzu why she'd come late, and why she looked the way she did.

" Sorry guys. Long story," But it seemed her answer wasn't good enough for Yuugi.

" Is something wrong? Is everything alright?"

Kaiba remembered looking over to them discreetly, after tearing his eyes from the book he was struggling to concentrate on, noting Anzu's dour expression.

" Everything's fine, Yuugi. What could be wrong?" She had replied, smiling weakly in an attempt to end the conversation as well as avoid it.

Kaiba himself knew that look on her face. Something _had _happened.

But he didn't care, so he had looked away and dove back into the third chapter of the novel in his hands.

He had also heard rumors about Anzu illegally working at Burger World. For what reasons he wasn't sure.

He hadn't really listened to the details, or listened at all, when a bunch of girls walked by him during lunch chatting away about the issue.

So what; she worked, big deal. He was seventeen and he owned his own business for God's sake. Hearing Anzu working at some burger joint wasn't the least shocking or surprising.

He recalled another memory, one he had forgotten.

_" Please, Seto!" Mokuba begged, clutching onto Kaiba's trench coat as the elder boy refused to let down. _

" I'm busy Mokuba."

" Just this once. I promise!"

Though Kaiba wasn't one to be manipulated easily, his brother had a knack for it. He guessed he felt guilty for never spending quality time with his brother, his only family.

" Fine, what is it?"

" Alright!" Mokuba cheered.

Kaiba glared. " I haven't agreed yet, so don't get your hopes up,"

" Well, I was thinking maybe we could eat out tonight. Instead of eating some fancy dinner like we always do,"

" I have a business to run, Mokuba," Kaiba replied. Mokuba sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. He knew well what that meant, No.

" Maybe some other day," Kaiba added, before looking back to his laptop screen without another word.

" Yes, Seto," Mokuba whispered, bowing his head.

Kaiba gritted his teeth, aggravated. He hated seeing Mokuba moping around, especially when it was to purposely annoy him.

" Fine," He confided, breaking the silence that had passed between them.

" Really?" Mokuba leapt with joy. " Alright!"

Kaiba stood. " Let's make this quick, I want to be back no later than ten," He warned.

Mokuba nodded. " No problem, Seto. I even picked a place out already!"

" Good. Now let's go," In no time they were in the limousine, being driven to the restaurant. Kaiba had strained to hear what Mokuba had whispered to the driver, but it was pointless. He just hoped the place wasn't packed.

He hated crowded places.

" We're here, Kaiba sir," The driver announced after pressing down on the break and stopping the limousine.

Mokuba wasted to time and leapt out of the backseat with Kaiba in suite. The moment Kaiba got out and looked up at the place, well, it wasn't pretty.

" Of all the places," Kaiba hissed, glaring at the building.

" Come on, Seto! Before it gets packed!" Mokuba dragged him inside.

Mokuba, thankfully, found them a booth at the far back corner of the place. It was small and quaint, but already Kaiba hated it.

For two good reasons: It was packed and Anzu was their waitress.

" Just what I need, one of the dweebs to bother me," Kaiba snarled, already in a foul mood.

" Look, Seto! It's Anzu!" Mokuba cheered, rather glad their waitress was Anzu of all people. Anzu froze halfway to the table, visibly paling, before gaining her wits and stalking up the rest of the way.

" Ready to take your order?" She smiled at them, remembering the first rule of working as a waitress: Respect customers at all costs; be polite.

Kaiba snorted, letting Mokuba order for them. " Didn't know you worked here, Mazaki," He muttered, glaring at her from under his bangs. He, in fact, was well aware she worked here.

He was amused by her reaction: stiff shoulders, eyes murky, and ready to kill. " Tell anyone about this-"

" Why would I?" Kaiba snapped, interrupting her. " I could care less; I have better things to do than go around telling people that a dweeb like you works,"

She held back a retort, cheeks puffing in enragement. " I'll go get your orders now,"

Mokuba, who had completely bypassed the exchange between his brother and Anzu, looked at Kaiba with a smile.

" Isn't it great Seto?"

" What?" Kaiba snapped, wanting to get up and leave.

" Anzu's our waitress, didn't you see?" Mokuba was flabbergasted that he hadn't seen her.

" Your point?"

" Well I just figured…….aren't you guys friends?"

Kaiba held back a cackle. Absurd! Him friends with one of 'them'? Not in a million years, he'd rather be burned at the stake.

" Here you go," Anzu had returned shortly after, carrying a tray in her hands that she proceeded to glide onto their table.

" Anything else I can get you?" She asked.

Kaiba smirked, but his eyes remained ice-cold. " You can get lost for starters. Seeing your face is just reminding me of that pathetic friend of yours,"

" Don't talk about Yuugi like that!" She defended, immediately guessing who Kaiba was talking about.

" The bunch of you are nothing but losers with no lives," He eyed her. " Poor one's no less,"

Anzu was shocked. Kaiba had called her poor? Because she was working? She held back a bitter retort, settling for the next step.

" Working doesn't make me poor, Kaiba. You would know with all that money you throw around like graffiti,"

Kaiba laughed, the cruel sound making her tense. " If you plan on getting a tip from me, you're out of luck. I don't give tips to people like you who don't know the meaning of respect,"

Anzu's skin flared up. " I wouldn't want one from a person like you anyway!" With that she stormed off, disappearing into the kitchen behind the counter.

Kaiba smirked; he felt much better. " Let's go Mokuba; I'm not hungry,"

" But Seto,"

Kaiba glared down at him. " I said let's go. Besides, I can't stand the people here," He replied thickly, shooting his eyes in the direction Anzu was in.

" Can we at least take the food home with us?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba nodded, before getting up from their table and exiting after slapping down the amount of money for the meal. Mokuba stayed behind to ask for two doggie bags.

" Sorry about that, Anzu. Big brother's really tired; he works non-stop," Mokuba explained apologetically, grabbing the two bags from Anzu.

" It's okay." She replied. But Mokuba could tell his brother's insults had internally wounded her.

Sighing, he left, meeting Kaiba up at the limousine.

Kaiba stirred from the memory when a car horn honked nearby. With a shake of his head, he looked away from the window, staring blankly ahead in afterthought.

He'd forgotten how cruel he'd been to her, even when she'd done nothing to begin with.

She was there doing her job and he'd flat out insulted her and her friends.

_It's not important. _Kaiba confided himself, not wanting to feel guilty. He insulted them all the time, how was now any different?

_Besides,_ Kaiba consoled_. I have more important things to worry about. Like how and why Marik's back._

A smirk settled on his lips. " If Marik's back, so is that Egyptian God card of his."

* * *

Marik smirked. " What's the matter, Pharaoh? Losing your touch?"

Yami nervously eyed him, a thin line of sweat beading down the side of his face.

" Tell me where she is, Marik!"

" You mean, Anzu?" Marik drawled, eyes twinkling in amusement. " She's here, I assure you. But don't get your hopes up,"

" What have you done to her!" Yami demanded.

" See for yourself," Marik replied, looking to the left. Yami followed his gaze, before gasping when he watched the feminine silhouette approach.

" Anzu!" She ignored him, walking up to Marik and taking her place beside him, her hands still carrying his Millennium Puzzle.

_Oh no!_ Yami thought frantically_. If Marik gets his hands on it, who knows what will happen!_

Marik smirked, noting Yami's discomfort. " Looks like your good friend here has done all my work for me."

" She has obediently retrieved the Millennium Puzzle as I asked, and now nothing can stop me from becoming Pharaoh!"

Yami shakily walked forward. He'd forgotten about the departure between himself and Yuugi if ever the Puzzle were to be taken off or far way from the body's owner. But suddenly he was reminded of it the minute he saw the puzzle.

" Y-You're wrong, Marik! I-I won't give them up so easily," Yami staggered, feeling lightheaded and weak.

" Is that so?" Marik laughed. " Feeling tired, Pharaoh?" he taunted.

Yami felt his mind slipping. Soon he'd return to the puzzle and out of Yuugi's body. He couldn't let that happen.

" Not only will this duel determine who is rightful Pharaoh, but whether or not you will keep that body." Marik murmured.

Anzu clutched the puzzle close to her chest, her hazy eyes settling on Yami. Yami ignored him, concentrating on Anzu.

" Anzu! You must try! Don't allow Marik to control you!"

Marik chuckled. " It's useless, Pharaoh. She'll never hear you; she obeys me as of now,"

Yami gritted his teeth at the comment, readying himself to lunge at Marik when he was suddenly restrained by Bakura who was now behind him.

" You may have my puzzle, Marik, but you'll _never_ become Pharaoh!"

" What do you mean by that?" Marik hissed, brows slanting down.

Before Yami could reply, the door to the warehouse burst open.

" Well, look what we have here," Marik sneered, looking at the two boys rushing into the building in soaked clothes after seemingly running through the rain to get there.

" Jou! Honda! What are you two doing here?" Yami asked, shocked by their presence.

" At first I thought I was dreamin', but now I know it was you dat I saw run in here, Yug," Jou explained.

Honda eyed the situation. " What the heck's going on here?"

Marik's eyes narrowed. _If they intervene, my plans will be ruined_! He hissed a curse under his breath. _I won't allow them to destroy my chance at becoming Pharaoh!_

" Rare Hunters! Take our little visitors elsewhere where they won't be a nuisance," Marik ordered the cloaked men standing in the distance.

* * *

" We're here, Kaiba sir," The driver announced, stepping on the brakes and stopping the limousine in front of the warehouse.

" It's about time," Kaiba smirked, unraveling his arms from across his chest.

_Very soon I will have all three Egyptian God cards. Then nothing can stop me from becoming the greatest duelist!_

He stepped out, unfazed as the rain pelted him, his eyes lifting up to regard the warehouse.

_Both Marik and Yuugi won't know what hit them; those cards are as good as mine. _With that, he set his slow pace in the direction of the entrance.

He pushed the door open with a loud slam, announcing his arrival. He was Seto Kaiba after all; making grand entrances was his job.

_Well, isn't this an interesting predicament._ He noted Jou and Honda to his left, preparing to fight the rare hunters, while Marik, Yuugi and Anzu stood toward his right.

Walking forward, trench coat flaring behind him to an invisible wind, he stiffly made his presence known to the group.

" Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Yami demanded, staring up at Kaiba's towering height.

" What else?" Kaiba snapped. " I'm here to witness the duel of a lifetime,"

_And get yours and Marik's Egyptian God cards_. He added in thought.

Marik chuckled. " Trying to get my Egyptian God card, Kaiba? You'll have to duel me to get it,"

" Then enough of this foolish chit-chat," Kaiba spat, lifting his left arm to reveal a duel disk. " I've come prepared to win, Marik,"

" This has nothing to do with you Kaiba!" Yami spat. How did Kaiba even know they were here?

Jou and Honda, on the sidelines, had managed to beat the Rare Hunters unconscious with minor cuts and bruises on their behalf.

" Your hunters ain't as bad as ya put 'em up ta be, Marik," Jou announced, walking toward the group with Honda in tow.

" Yeah, what's up with that?" Honda added.

Marik growled. How dare they insult him and his rare hunters!

Jou cracked his knuckles. " Nuthin's stopping us from beatin ya up too, Marik,"

Before either boys could touch him, Anzu stepped in the way, blocking their path.

" Outta da way, Anz!" Jou said, riled up. " I'm gonna show dis punk whose boss!"

Marik chuckled. " It seems Anzu here objects,"

" Yeah? Well your mind-controlling her to do it!" Honda shot back.

Kaiba sneered, his attention on Anzu. " Can't you put up a fight and break Marik's control? Or are you really that weak and pathetic?"

He knew he was insulting her, like always, but he knew it would get to her.

" Insulting her isn't going to help, Kaiba!" Yami snapped. Boy, Kaiba had the worst timing to be a jerk!

Anzu bit her lower lip. _Why does he always have to put me down? He doesn't know what'll happen if I don't do as Marik asks….._

" You don't know what your saying, Kaiba," Anzu whispered, avoiding his eyes boring down into her.

Marik growled; he was losing control over the girl.

Kaiba scoffed. " Don't I? It's plain and simple, Mazaki. You're betraying your friends,"

And to further anger her, he added. " How very ladylike,"

" I'm not betraying them! I'd never betray them!" Her voice was returning, as Marik was no longer speaking for her or controlling her actions.

" I'm not you Kaiba. I don't just do things. I'm doing this because-because I have to!"

" Don't make me laugh," Kaiba spat. " You don't have to do anything. If you're going to let yourself become one of his stupid mind-control slaves, then be my guest, but not on my time,"

" On your time?" She exploded. " Not everything revolves around you, just because you have money!" _Unlike some of us who have to lie to get a job!_

" If you plan on arguing, then do it with someone who cares. If you want to talk, do it when you're your own person,"

Anzu sucked in a breath. For some reason Kaiba's words hit her hard. No matter how harsh his tone was, it almost felt like he was trying to get through to her on his own level.

Almost as if he…….._wants to help me? But why would Kaiba care? Why would he-_

" Besides," Kaiba said, interrupting her thoughts. " I still have a few things to settle with you."

" Wh-what things?" Why was she blushing? How could she get bad thoughts at a time like this! But what did Kaiba mean? Settle what? A feud?

" Must I explain myself?" He muttered, annoyed, but his tone was awkwardly low and soft.

Marik cursed. Who needed the girl anyway? She'd already done enough by getting him the puzzle. He would just have to do the rest himself.

Anzu squealed when Marik suddenly grabbed her with his right arm, his other grabbing the puzzle from her hands.

She tried desperately to get it back, but Marik was far stronger than her.

_Damn._ Kaiba thought. _Well, at least I was able to reach her._

Yami suddenly didn't feel so good. With a sway he fell toward the ground, where ,thankfully, Jou and Honda had caught him just in time.

" Yug! Yug! Hey, man! Come on! Wake up!" Honda shouted, shaking the small duelist.

" Aww crud, he's out like a light," Jou muttered. " Dis ain't lookin' good guys,"

Anzu stared wide-eyed at the sight. " Yuugi? What's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

Jou barely nodded. " He just unconscious…….but I dun know. I got a bad feelin 'bout dis,"

Kaiba glared at Marik. _Great, now Yuugi's out. Just what I need. That mean's I'll have to duel Marik on my own_.

He smirked. _No matter. This way I can get what I want and leave._

" The puzzle!" Anzu cried. " He can't be away from it too long! I don't know why, but you guys have to get it from Marik!"

Jou and Honda both looked up from Yuugi, to Anzu, then to Marik who had the puzzle.

Marik laughed. " I don't think so. This is a win or lose game. You take the puzzle, I take the girl. I take the girl, then you can have the puzzle, and your little friend Yuugi will be fine,"

Jou cursed. " Like we'll believe you!"

He knew for a fact Marik was out for the puzzle. But Anzu? He didn't know about that. But could he really risk it?

Honda looked back to Yuugi, then to Jou. " What are we gonna do, man? We have to help Yuugi, but we can't let that creep get Anzu."

Kaiba glared. " You're pathetic, Marik; resorting to this to get what you want,"

Oh yes, it all disgusted Kaiba how Marik used other people to get what he wanted. And since when did Marik have this sudden fascination with Anzu?

" Oh? And what do you plan to do about it, Kaiba?" Marik said in a laughing tone.

Anzu stared wide-eyed at Kaiba. What would he do? Leave them here? Forget the Egyptian God Card and flee? Or would he help her? Help Yuugi? Could he do it? _Would_ he do it?

_This is Kaiba……..he wouldn't waste his time on us!_

_No!_ Anzu thought. _We're doomed! I've got to do something!_

" I'll tell you what I'm going to do," Kaiba said…..

* * *

A/N: OMG. I think that was the _worst _cliffhanger I have ever left! Lol! Sorry my readers, I ran out of ideas, and I'm kind of in the 'writer block' zone. But hey, if anyone has ideas, I'm open to suggestions! And who knows, I might use your ideas in the next chap, which hopefully will come quicker. Lol.

Once again, thanks for being patient, I know its been long since I last updated. But I have school! o FORGIVE ME! And hey, this chap wasn't short! But kind of boring because there was no Anzu/ Kaiba lovin. But hey! Give me a break! They're a tough one to work with. -


	12. Kaiba's foul mood

**_APRICOT SUNDAE_**

**_

* * *

_**

" Ugh…..where am I?" Slowly, with little effort, Anzu sat up from what she barely realized was a bed.

" How did I get here….?" She whispered, studying the pitch black room she was in. The only light source came from a window to her right, supplied by the moon peaking through the clouds.

She was a little scared how or why she was in a room when she had been in a warehouse only minutes ago.

_At least it felt like just a few minutes ago. How long have I been here?_

" Y-Yuugi?" She sputtered, swallowing in an effort to calm her nervousness and fear.

But it was more than obvious she was freaked out. Who brought her here? What if---

_What if Marik brought me here? Yuugi…..the guys……..what if they're hurt?_

" Guys?" She croaked. "Anybody?"

She squinted; it was impossible to see two feet in front of her. She hated not being able to see. What if Marik was standing right in front of her and she couldn't even tell?

As though fearing this, she backed up into the headboard of the bed, tangling herself further in the blankets draped across her legs.

The door creaked open, revealing a tall, lanky silhouette. She could feel them staring at her. " Whose there?"

The person moved their arm up against the wall, a faint click following, before the room was basked in light. Anzu winced, shielding her face with her right hand.

" I see you've decided to wake up. It's about time." Anzu gaped. Was she dreaming? Could that really be---

" _Kaiba_?" She sputtered in disbelief. He stepped forward, letting the light hit his frame.

" Be grateful. Next time I won't be so generous," He said. What was he talking about?

" Where am I? What happened? What about---"

Kaiba cut her off. " The rest of the geeks are also here, so quit worrying."

But where _was_ here? _Kaiba Corp. It must be. Where else would Kaiba take us? _" And Yuugi?" She persisted. Last she remembered he'd fallen unconscious. She was beginning to really worry about him.

" He's in the other room." He replied shortly. It seemed he wasn't in the mood to talk. Or maybe it was because he just didn't like her, and who liked talking to someone they didn't like?

" What about Marik…?" She dreaded what he might say.

" He got what he deserved," Kaiba muttered, appearing angered by the mention of the Egyptian.

" W-what do you mean?" _Did Kaiba actually……defeat Marik? For good?_

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, clearly stating his annoyance by her list of questions. " If you're able to talk, then I assume you're healthy enough to leave,"

Anzu gulped. _Whoa, there. Kaiba's definitely not in his best of moods. _Ignoring his rude comment, she finally met his cold stare.

" Can you take me to Yuugi? I….." She hesitated, finding herself embarrassed. " I'd like to see him,"

Kaiba grunted. " Then hurry up and follow me; I don't have all day," With that he vanished out of sight, his footsteps the only reassurance she needed to know he hadn't disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Although it wouldn't be an _entirely _bad thing. Anzu smiled, before quickly getting up and rushing into the hall to find Kaiba standing impatiently affront a door to her left.

He didn't look pleased by her slow pace, but didn't comment as he waited for her by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

As if debating, Anzu slowly pushed the door open and walked in while Kaiba stayed in place by the entrance. She was oddly thankful he wasn't following behind her. Kaiba had a way of making her feel conscious and insecure.

_You're supposed to be worrying about Yuugi here. Not if Kaiba's looking at you._ She straightened mid-stride to the bed she assumed Yuugi would be on.

Instead, she found Yuugi, Jou, and Honda all scattered on the bed at different angles, as if they'd been thrown there aimlessly without proper care.

_Kaiba must've carried them. That or those creepy guards of his._ Anzu looked at Kaiba from the corner of her eye only to find him gone and no longer standing there.

She looked back over to the three boys, who were, thankfully, all in pretty good shape. Jou was on his back at the left edge of the bed, one arm draped across his stomach while the other dangled behind his head and off the bed.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him drooling. _That's Jou for you. _Honda was laid out on his stomach, arms rested by his head on the pillow.

As for Yuugi. Anzu moved closer to find the short duelist in the middle of the two taller boys', snuggled up against a pillow clutched in his arms.

He almost resembled a baby or something. She found the way he slept adorable and cute. _The puzzle_. Anzu gasped in thought.

She could barely see it but the puzzle was visible between Yuugi's chest and the pillow, the chain still broken.

_Thanks to me._ Anzu sighed. Nothing would ever be the same. What would Yuugi say? Would he hate her? What about the rest of the gang, Jou and Honda, would they hate her too? She was scared; for what she did……they could, and might, very well ignore her and no longer be her friend.

_I just hope Yuugi forgives me. I don't think I could bear---_ She turned around mid-thought to stare at the boy standing at the entrance of the door.

" Mokuba?" She was a little surprised to see the little guy around here.

" Hey Anzu," He smiled, a genuine one that lit up his oval face.

" How do you feel?" He asked, moving aside as she stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her before facing him.

" Other than a little freaked out, I'm just glad the guys are okay,"

Mokuba nodded, silent. " Seto isn't all that bad. He can be real nice,"

Anzu blinked; where did that come from? " Where is he, anyway? I want to thank him," _For helping me and the guys. If Kaiba didn't, we'd all be goners._

" In his office on the top floor," Mokuba instructed. Anzu gaped. She knew Kaiba Corp was huge just by looking at it from the outside, and she was a little worried how many flight of stairs that'd mean for her to walk.

Maybe he'll take an I.O.U? I don't exactly feel up to killing my legs to thank Kaiba.

" We can use the elevators," Mokuba added, quite delayed.

_Duh! I can't believe I completely forgot about those!_

She nodded. " Alright,"

* * *

Kaiba angrily ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't work.

If I don't send these damn things soon, I might lose half of Kaiba Corp, and that's just unacceptable.

But he couldn't concentrate. Not after everything that had happened in that warehouse. After Marik had knocked Anzu unconscious and placed her aside, it was a duel to the death: Kaiba versus Marik.

Jou and Honda were too busy trying to drag Anzu and Yuugi out of there to the safe outside that they'd missed the entire duel between himself and Marik.

He'd risked his life just to save their sorry behinds, and the thanks he gets? Nothing. Zip.

But he wasn't dueling Marik just to help out the geek squad. No. It was other personnel issues he'd rather not discuss.

_I __beat Marik fair and square, so why didn't I get his Egyptian God card?_ Kaiba shut off his laptop and slammed the lid down, too frustrated with thoughts to work properly.

After an all out duel Kaiba had won, and, he admitted, not by much. It was a close one that even Kaiba thought he might lose.

_And it wasn't luck._ He assured himself. _No, it was skill. _And he had that._ More than Marik._ He thought.

After he'd defeated him, Marik vanished, and Kaiba had tried countless times, after getting back to Kaiba Corp by helicopter, to find Marik's location on his tracker only to find that he was undetectable. He'd paid good money for the damn thing and it was useless; he couldn't find Marik at all, it was as if he'd vanished off the face of the earth.

_Or maybe…….he didn't exist at all._ Kaiba thought._ For all we know he could've just been a hologram. A mirage._

But that wouldn't explain how Marik was able to come in contact with people and touch them. Holograms couldn't.

_It doesn't add up!_ Kaiba grabbed the sides of his head in silent frustration and rage.

There was a knock at his door, startling and both annoying him. Didn't they know he was busy?

" What is it?" He demanded in a fierce shout.

" It's me Seto,"

" Mokuba!" He was shocked; what was his little brother doing up this late at night? " Come in," He added after a moment of silence.

Mokuba stepped in, but he wasn't alone.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kaiba asked Mokuba, but his eyes were glued on Anzu standing behind the twelve year old boy.

" She wanted to tell you something," Mokuba said, moving aside to let Anzu walk in front of him and stand a foot away from Kaiba's desk.

" I just wanted to thank you for getting me, Yuugi, and the other guys out of there to safety," Anzu said, proud she didn't once stutter or appear nervous.

Kaiba scoffed, arms crossing. " Your thanks isn't needed. _Or wanted_," He stressed, eyes narrowed. " The only reason I bothered was because I had no choice,"

Anzu glared. " Why can't you just admit it for once and say you _wanted_ to help us!" God he could be so stubborn!

" Because I didn't," He replied, straight-faced. Was he serious? Did Kaiba really have no heart?

" Right," She crossed her arms over her chest. " Well, for whatever reasons, I still owe you,"

He leaned back in the leather chair, posture stiff. " I don't need your foolish '_debt'_. Give it to someone who cares,"

Her shoulders bundled up. " Why do you always have to be such a jerk, Kaiba? What do you get out of it?" She demanded.

He scoffed, refusing to answer or look at her.

" Look at me!" She ordered, voice cracking. He refused to make eye-contact with her, clearly proving his point that the conversation was over, and he had nothing more to say, and she would be wise to think so too.

" Forget it," She mumbled, realizing he was never going to answer her. " Just forget it, Kaiba,"

She turned her back to him, preparing to leave. " And don't worry. Me and the others will be gone as soon as possible so we won't bother you," With that, she stomped out of the room.

Kaiba watched her leave, making sure to glare a nonexistent whole in her back. Why did that girl always give him problems? Always ridiculing him, expecting more out of him.

_Who does she think she is? She's not my parent._ His eyes narrowed. _She'll never be apart of this family._

_

* * *

_

Anzu sighed, back in her room, staring at a wall blankly. _What's wrong with me? I must still be edgy from everything that's been happening. Why do I always have to argue with Kaiba? He seems to get the worst out of me…._

She looked down at her hands fisted in her lap. _Wake up soon guys, I don't think I can take Kaiba's attitude any longer…_

Not only that but the whole idea that Marik was truly gone just didn't feel right. Something was wrong. It all didn't add up. Kaiba made it sound so simple, _too _simple.

Something inside her, too strong to ignore, insisted Marik was still out there, and very much alive.

She had a good feeling she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, not until she knew Marik was gone for good and never coming back.

* * *

It was early morning, quarter past seven, and Kaiba was awake and in the kitchen, fetching a cup of coffee to relieve the stress that still hung to him. 

He hadn't had a good sleep last night---as if he did every other night--but this was the worst.

_Probably because those geeks are here._ Not paying attention to where he was pouring the coffee, some of the hot liquid spilled and fell on his hand, burning him.

" Damn it!" He cursed his luck and shook his hand, trying to stop the stinging. Angrily he slammed the mug down, no longer thirsty.

Everything was so messed up. Because of her he couldn't get a good night's rest. _Mazaki always has a way of ruining my day._

He glared at the red mark on his thumb where he'd burnt himself.

" Put it under cold water," A voice advised. Kaiba whipped around, meeting the blue eyes watching him in concern and wonder.

" I don't need your stupid help," He snapped, edgy from lack of sleep and the spilt coffee.

" It'll stop the stinging, that way it won't hurt as bad,"

" I don't need you telling me what to do, Mazaki," He strained, keeping his voice low and tight.

" Listen Kaiba," She said, sighing the words as she entered the kitchen completely from the doorway.

" Don't you know that saying _" Take care of yourself before you can take care of others." _?"

" _No_," He knew she was implying his brother Mokuba. _She's right. How can I look out for him when I'm like this?_

She smiled, knowing he'd gotten the message. " Well…..alright. But really Kaiba, I can't thank you enough for what you did,"

He stiffened visibly. " I already told you--"

She nodded, cutting him off. " I know, and I guess it doesn't matter whether you did it out of a good heart, or just because you had to, I still owe you my thanks, and if you need anything---"

" What could I possibly want from you?" He snapped, interrupting her from finishing.

Her face grew red in anger, before she stormed off, saying something under her breath that caught Kaiba's attention all too well.

" I'm such an idiot, I don't know why I bother anymore."

Kaiba looked away. Why _was_ he always so cruel to her? Sure he was like that to everyone, but only to people who asked for it and personally annoyed him. She never annoyed him, beside those constant cheers for her teammates, but she never did anything to him to deserve it.

She's Yuugi's friend, that's reason enough.

He turned on the faucet in the sink, letting the cool water run over his left hand. Shutting his eyes, he silently wondered why he felt so compelled to apologize to her.

_I don't _do_ apologies._ Kaiba thought. He shut off the faucet, before grabbing a cloth and padding the red spot on his thumb.

Maybe, just maybe, he didn't hate her as much as he thought. Maybe she wasn't like the rest. Maybe she did want to help him.

_No._ Kaiba shook the thoughts from his head._ If anything, she's just being Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. What else is new?_

He realized he was in denial. So then, what did that mean?

* * *

A/N: I know! Short chapter! _FORGIVE ME! _Lol. But hey, we got some Kaiba/Anzu interaction. Although it wasn't on such friendly terms. God Kaiba! You can be such a jerk! 

Kaiba: You fool, don't you know it's because I secretly like her?

Anzu: Whoa…….really?

Kaiba: Why the hell didn't you tell me she was here!

Me: Erhm…….popular demand? Anywho! Hope you liked the chapter, sorry I didn't actually write out the duel itself, but I can't do those, and I think it might have ruined the story, besides, now you're all wondering what really _did_ happen to Marik!

Marik: I'm right here…..(groping Anzu from behind)

(Pun not intended. ;) )

Anzu: AHHH! REVIEW PLEASE!

Marik: Yes……I'd like to know what happened to me.

Bakura: What about me? Why am I not at Kaiba's too? I was at the warehouse also!

Kaiba: Oh, I didn't bother saving you….my back already hurt from carrying mutt face over there.

Speaking of Bakura, I'll explain next chap what happened to him! And maybe Marik too, if you're lucky!

_**READ AND REVIEW! XD**_ It's good for the wrinkles!


	13. Trouble at Kaiba Corp!

****

APRICOT SUNDAE

* * *

Peering into the room, Anzu sighed to herself, looking away and shutting the door behind her, leaning against it in hopes of wasting time while she waited for the guys to get up. They were knocked out good, deep in sleep, and probably wouldn't be waking up till later in the day.

_I __can't blame them…_She pushed off the door, walking absently down the hall toward her room._ After what happened at the warehouse with Marik, I'm pretty exhausted myself._

But she couldn't sleep, not like this, not in her situation. She had to be strong for the others, stay up and make sure if anything went wrong, she'd be there to help.

Not to mention she couldn't sleep in someone else's house. _Especially Kaiba's. _She thought with a scowl, crossing her arms stiffly over her chest. 

Here she was trying to give him a lending hand, some advice, and a good boost to lift his spirits after catching him burn himself, and what did he do? He completely snapped at her!

_Go figure._ She finally made it back to the room she'd woken up in, the one she assumed was hers, stepping inside and blindly finding her way to the bed.

" Gah!" With a wail of her arms, she found herself being flung backward and onto her butt in a painful, not to mention embarrassing, fall.

" What the….?" She looked down at the source that caused her to trip. _A shoe? _She examined it further. _Hmm, looks like a little boy's shoe…hey, wait a sec, is this Mokuba's shoe?_

" Oh great, just great, how did I end up in his room?" She stood up, leaving the shoe near the bed and looking at the lump in the bed, no doubt Mokuba.

Seeing as there was no-one else to talk to, the guys dead asleep, and Kaiba being the regular ice-cube he was, she figured Mokuba would be the best listener, even if he was asleep.

" It must be tough having a brother like that, huh?" She sat at the edge of his bed, hoping not to wake him as the bed screeched and tipped down from the additional weight.

" How do you do it?" She asked, staring at him through the darkness, making out his sleeping face.

She found herself laughing. " You two are nothing alike." She confessed, lowering her head with a sigh.

" I wonder…..is Kaiba really like that? So cold? Was he always like that?" She stared patiently at the slumbering little boy, his face snuggled in the blankets.

She knew he wouldn't answer, but it felt good to talk and get all the baggage off her shoulders.

" I bet he was," She felt herself smiling. " I bet he picked on kids at lunch and stole their money just to buy you some extra snacks," She laughed at the thought of a small, young Kaiba picking pockets just so his younger brother could have more food.

" But it must've been hard……" She stared at the door. " For the both of you. If I never knew my parents, I don't know what I'd do…..how I'd survive."

She stretched her hand out, smoothing out the messy black hair topped on Mokuba's head. " You and your brother are so brave. I would never be able to go through what you two did."

She moved her hand away when she saw him shift in the bed, mumbling incoherently in his sleep.

" I guess……I guess I can understand why Kaiba's the way he is…..maybe that's just how he dealt with the pain."

She smiled fondly at him. " But that doesn't mean he has to put others down when they're just trying to help, right?" She sighed loudly.

" I can't believe I'm talking to myself," She stood, eyeing Mokuba one last time before leaving the room as quietly as possible.

_Well, at least I got that off my shoulders._ She kept her eyes down, closing it behind her.

" I just wish he'd open up…and let me be his friend,"

" Didn't know you were a schizophrenic," She gawked at Kaiba as he made his presence known by the entrance of his office, leaning casually against the doorframe. In all her life she'd never seen him look so…defeated.

" Not funny, Kaiba!" She snapped, glaring at him. " And I wasn't talking to myself!" She defended.

" Why were you in Mokuba's room?" He demanded, moving away from the door to stand more formally, a threateningly look making its way across his eyes.

She shifted nervously. " It was an accident," She confessed. " I thought it was my room." She cleared her throat nervously when he continued to stare heatedly at her, never moving his eyes from hers.

" You're a horrible liar," He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall by the open door leading to his office.

" I don't lie!" She huffed, offended by the comment.

He smirked, but it wasn't one of amusement or delight. It was fake and dead. " I heard you talking. Who were you talking to?"

" That's none of your business," She replied smoothly, trying to keep her calm.

" It is when you're in my brother's room blabbing off non-stop," He snapped, eyes narrowing.

" Okay! Fine! I was talking to myself!" She blushed in embarrassment and anger, looking away from him.

" Frankly, Mokuba could care less about your problems,"

She stared up at him with wide eyes. How'd he know? " I just needed someone to talk to," She admitted, sighing. " And everyone else was asleep,"

" Did you forget he was asleep as well?"

Shoot, he caught on. Kaiba wasn't one to be fooled. " I just figured….."

" Figured what?" He pressed.

" Well I wasn't going to talk to _you_ about my problems! The last thing I need is for someone to make fun of me and call me weak!"

" Then you were smart not to come to me," He eyed her a moment longer, before he looked past her, through her.

" I'm not a charity, you're friends' better wake up soon before I decide to throw them out," He replied, before he disappeared in his office with a slam of the door.

Anzu blinked, before turning red in pure fury. _Ohhh! I hate him so much!_

_

* * *

_

With a final press of a button, he stored all the files into a saved document, exhaustion weighing down his sharp eyes that were now half-lidded and glazed in weary.

He even looked horrible. He'd ridded himself of the trench coat long ago, the buttons of his blue silk shirt opened at the collar to allow a small peek of his strong collarbone.

His hair, normally sleek and combed to its finest, was unkempt, giving him a disheveled appearance that added to the wrinkled shirt and black slacks he'd sat in uncomfortably for the past three hours, uninterrupted.

_If you can call it that._ He thought. Mazaki just had to make a huge racket like always, and here he was, stupid enough to go see what the hell she'd done. He was more worried if she broke anything, rather then if she had broken anything.

He had expensive antiques around the mansion, which he promised himself if she had broken any, he'd be sure to strangle her to death.

Thankfully that hadn't been the case. But, he was nerved by what he had found. Or rather, heard.

_With ease Kaiba stepped in front of the door leading to his brother's room, hand extended, ready to turn the knob. _

_That's when he heard it. Heard her. Talking. Soft, whispering, but his ears caught enough._

_" You and your brother are so brave. I would never be able to go through what you two did."_

_Brave? He sneered. Is that what she thought of him? If anything he was a coward. After his parents' death, being in a scum-bag for an orphanage, dealing with an abusive step father, he was nowhere near brave, courageous. None of those._

_The mask did all the work. When he put it on, it hid the pain, the memories, the past, the fear, leaving him dry and empty, cold and heartless, no room for emotions or feelings. If he let the mask fall, he'd be bare, they would see him like he really was, what he really was. A coward. A boy who wasn't able to grow up, an innocent child deep inside that still refused to let go of the bitterness that he was dealt with in life._

_He shook his head, finding his mind wandering. He leaned in closer to the door, listening again._

_"…Kaiba's the way he is…..maybe that's just how he dealt with the pain." He only caught half of it, but it was enough._

_He turned from the door, fists tight by his sides. She thought she figured him out, but she didn't, she never would, she couldn't. _He_ couldn't._

_Seto, the orphan, died years ago, and was never coming back. None of her friendship speeches, her pity, her kindness, her understanding, none of it mattered. None of it could heal the wounds that not even he could rid of. They were permanent scars that reminded him of the pain and hardships people brought him._

_He no longer believed in trust, hope. Not with a life like his. A Childhood like his. He couldn't trust her either, shed just turn her back on him like all the rest when he needed them most. Like his parents, for dying and leaving him and his brother alone. Leaving them to rot in an orphanage, then he taken into the home of a cruel man._

_He was drawn from his thoughts by her footsteps nearing the door, and he quickly headed into his office, making it seem like he'd just walked out just as she came out of Mokuba's room._

He blinked, easing the flashback from his mind, a headache breaking through.

" How long are those damn dweebs going to be here?" He demanded aloud, not bothering to wait for a response as he stood.

If anything he hated company. Especially if it was unwanted. He tried avoiding her, she being the only one awake, seemingly wandering the mansion to past time, but it was all in vain. No matter what he just kept bumping into her, or she'd walk in on him.

He absently rubbed the burn on his thumb, before walking out into the hall, feeling the need to get out for some fresh air.

" Going out?" He recognized her voice immediately. That and she was the only female, beside his secretaries, to ever be in the mansion.

" As if that's any of your business," He snapped, not turning to look at her.

She was still standing in front of Mokuba's room, and he wondered just how long he'd be in the office after catching her talking to his brother in his room.

He checked the watch on his right wrist. Ten o'clock. An hour had past. Had she really been standing there that long? Why? Was she waiting for him to come out?

Probably to annoy me with her stupid talks of friendship.

" How's your hand?" He wasn't surprised by how calm and confident she sounded. She was the first girl, if any, who talked to him without missing a beat. The first to ever scold and snap at him.

He remained quiet, keeping his eyes ahead.

" Did you put it under cool water like I said?" She prodded further, tilting her head to try to see his face, but he kept it hidden, keeping his face from view.

" About Mokuba….it really was an accident," She watched him from their small ten foot distance, amused by how disheveled he looked. Without the trench coat that confined his body from all angles, she could now see the long legs and strong broad back that curved down to narrow hips.

" Don't do it again," He snapped, before disappearing down the hall and out of sight.

She sighed, letting out the breath she'd been holding. She always got nervous around him, even if she didn't sound it she was. She absently wiped her sweaty palms against her clothes.

Who would've thought his presence alone was intimidating. No wonder he controlled such a big company at such a young age.

She followed him secretly, looking out the window in the room the guys slept in to watch him leave the mansion.

Was he going for a walk? That wasn't like him. Kaiba taking a walk? Was he really that stressed?

Maybe I'm not the only one around here who's drained from what's been going on.

She froze when he lifted his head and looked directly at her.

* * *

After walking a good ten steps, he felt the familiar prickle in the back of his neck: someone was watching him. Annoyed he looked up where he knew she was watching him, meeting her eyes with a cold stare. 

She stood frozen by the window, one hand held up against the glass, something an artist might find perfect for a portrait of a girl trapped in a room trying to escape.

He looked away sharply, easing his hands in his pant pockets. He didn't care if she looked. He could care less.

After all he was used to it; fan girls always drooled and ogled him every chance they got. He found himself smirking, his head tilting back to look at her. She was gone. Vanished from thin air.

He was oddly disappointed. When she was watching him, he felt like her company had soothed some part of his stressed thoughts. Even if she wasn't standing beside him.

" Kaiba! Wait up!" He stopped walking again.

" Mind….if I….join you?" He turned to watch her heading toward him, huffing and puffing from obviously running all the way out of the mansion.

" Yes," He replied, voice even.

She glared. " Hmpth, well you know what? I don't need your permission!"

He held back rolling his eyes and saying , " Then why bother asking me?"

She stepped in stride with him. " It's always good to get out sometimes. But it's even better to do it with a friend," She smiled warmly at him.

He looked away from her, keeping his eyes straight ahead on the sidewalk. " We're not friends," He knew what she was implying.

" Well I consider you a friend, so there! You can't make me change my mind,"

He made a sound in his throat that oddly sounded like and," Ugh,"

" Do you really hate the idea Kaiba? Having friends?" She looked at him from his right, eyeing him intently.

He scoffed. " Did I not make it clear already?"

" Why? What's so bad about having friends?" She crossed her arms, adding matter-of-factly. " Everyone needs friends. Even you Kaiba."

" You assume to think you know everything," He hissed.

" No, but I can tell you're hurting. That's what I'm here for. What friends are for. To help each other out." She insisted.

" The last thing I need is help from the geek squad,"

" See!" She pointed out. " It's all just a cover up. I'm not blind Kaiba. I know why you're mean to everybody,"

He gave her a hard look, stopping.

" You do it so that everyone will give up on you and not bother you. But that's not going to help or make things get better. Please just listen to me Kaiba,"

He was looking away, headed tilted up and to the side. He'd done this before when they'd all been trapped in Noa's virtual world.

" If you keep living like this, you'll never be happy. And neither will Mokuba. Do you really want that kind of life for him?"

He finally met her eyes, but his eyes were icy and indifferent. " The life I choose for Mokuba and me isn't your concern or business. Frankly, Mazaki, I'm tired of you shoving your nose where it doesn't belong, and I've had enough of you and your friends. I want you out of my mansion by tonight!" He stormed back to the mansion, clearly not wanting that walk anymore.

" You can't just run away from everything Kaiba! You have to get over it or it'll just haunt you for the rest of your life! Please," She begged. " I can help."

He paused a fraction of a moment, seemingly listening to her. " I _want_ to help," She stressed, moving toward him slowly.

" I'm not going to repeat myself," He replied, jaw stiff. " Either you and your friends leave by tonight, or I'll personally throw you out."

She watched him walk inside and disappear upstairs. She couldn't give up, not yet. She knew Kaiba was giving in, she just needed more time to convince him.

" A-Anzu….?" She gasped and looked sharply behind her at the source of the voice.

" Oh my God! Ryou! What happened to you?" She rushed to his side, catching him just before he fell on weak knees.

His clothes were ripped and covered in blood.

" Marik…." She found herself saying. " Did he do this to you?" She felt anger rise in her, her heart speeding up.

" I can't remember….everything is black…." He leaned against her, leaning his head down and burying it in her shoulder where he let out a soft cry. " I just want it to end, Anzu."

She hugged him to her, keeping in mind the wounds covering his body. " It will, I promise," She soothed.

" But he's still out there…I know it," He whispered, clinging to her more tightly.

" I know….I can feel it too…but we have to be strong okay?" She smiled weakly at him.

" Anzu I'm…so tired…I looked forever for you and the others," He let his face rest near her neck. " But I'm glad….I…found you…." He grew limp in her arms.

" Ryou? Ryou! Oh God, Ryou, please answer me!" She shook him by the shoulders, but stopped when she felt his breath against her neck.

_Oh thank God. For a moment I thought…….._She shook off the dreading thought and struggled to carry the boy to the mansion.

_Please let Kaiba be understanding for once._ " Kaiba!" She shouted.

" Kaiba! I need your help! Please don't ignore me!"

Ryou's wasn't heavy, but she wasn't exactly wonder woman with super strength. She started to get frantic. Ryou needed medical attention soon.

" _KAIBA_!"

" Damn it! What is it now?" He shouted, looking out of his office window, ready to scold her for bothering him.

" Please! I need to get Ryou inside fast, but I can't carry him on my own!"

Kaiba gritted his teeth. _You owe me big time, Mazaki! _

" I'll do anything! Please, just help me get him inside! He's losing a lot of blood!" She cried, getting hysterical.

" Calm down!" He snapped, turning and vanishing from sight.

Anzu sighed in relief. _Thank Goodness…..I really owe you Kaiba…._

Kaiba came out quickly, before he knelt down in front of Ryou with his back facing them. " Put him on my back!" He instructed.

She did so, moving Ryou out of her arms and pushing him on Kaiba's back.

" Thank you, Kaiba. You don't know how much I appreciate this," She said, watching him stand with ease.

He eyed her from the side as they both made their way into the mansion. " Thank me later after we get him inside,"

She nodded. " I'm keeping my word! I'll do anything to thank you for helping Ryou," She insisted.

" I know you will," He looked away from her_. I already have a plan in mind._

Oh she was going to owe him alright. Big time.

* * *

A/N: Wa-laaa! Another chapter! And it almost took me a month to update! 

Yu-Gi-Oh cast: BOOO! ( throw rotten banana peels and apples at me)

Me: I'm SORRY! But I'm so busy with school lately, and I've had writers block with this story, not to mention I have other fics out I try to update every so often. -- me and my smart idea to have multiple fics out!

Kaiba: Real brilliant...

Me: Shut up Kaiba or I'll make Anzu fall for Ryou instead! He did get second place after all!

Kaiba: You.Wouldn't. DARE!

I will! And I can! lol. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was more of the serious type. And don't you all just feel bad for Ryou! ;;

Well, you know the drill, READ AND REVIEW!


	14. I'm not your maid!

****

APRICOT SUNDAE

* * *

" Please be okay Ryou." Anzu whispered, carefully wiping the wounds and blood that covered his legs and arms and chest; she was afraid she might press too hard and hurt him.

Biting her lip, she dragged the damp cloth down the curve of one exceptionally long gash across his left calf, the skin raw and pink.

_What did Marik do to you? _She closed her eyes a second, sucking in a deep breath to calm her nerves._ Okay, calm down, Anzu, he's going to be okay, he just needs to get some rest. Besides, Ryou isn't the type to give up, remember? You have to be positive for Ryou!_

Dipping the cloth in a bowl of water, she rinsed it of the blood, squeezing out excess water before she preceded the process of cleaning him from head to toe, careful not to disturb him as he slept quietly on the bed in the guestroom Kaiba had carried him to. 

It really was a wonder why Kaiba bothered helping at all. But he did, and she was grateful. Despite Ryou's condition and everything else crazy that had been going on ever since Marik had returned, the tiniest smile lit up her face, only to be vanished by the sound of the door of the room opening.

Kaiba stepped in, clad in black slacks and a dark blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the collar flapped open with three buttons undone, allowing a minimal view of his strong collarbone. Two strands of hair stuck out from the rest of the smoothly combed hair, falling over one left eye, giving him a sense of mystery.

She looked away when she realized she'd been staring, thankful when Kaiba continued into the room without a word, oblivious to her gawking.

" Well?" His eyes fell on her from above, cold and slanted, their sharp color icy and indifferent while his lips smoothed out in a tight line.

" I think he'll be okay…..I don't know for sure." She replied, not sure of the answer he was expecting.

He folded his arms over his chest, his eyes wandering from hers to rest on Ryou, letting them roam over the boy's soaked clothes, ripped and slashed and covered in blotches of blood.

" Take off his clothes." He instructed, tone firm.

" W-What? Are you--"

" We're all adults!" Kaiba snapped, interrupting her. " Stop wasting my time and do it already!"

" You don't have to be rude about it!" She shouted back, standing, taking an offensive stance, balling her fists and glaring up at him. " I'm not someone you can just order around!"

" Do you want him to get better or not?" He spat.

" Yes!"

" Then do it!"

" I--I can't!" She cried, blushing a bright red, turning her head quickly to the side so he wouldn't see it.

" Get out."

" W-What?" She stared, bewildered.

" I said get out!" He hissed, grabbing her arm and pushing her toward the door. " If you're so afraid of seeing him naked then get the hell out!" Opening the door, with a firm shove at her back, Anzu found herself stumbling out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

" _JERK_!" She cried, kicking the door once she'd gained her nerve. She couldn't believe he just threw her out like that! Could he blame her? Sheesh, it's not like she wasn't mature about that kind of stuff….she just never really saw a guy, well, undressed!

_Argh! I can't_ stand _him! He really knows how to push my buttons!_

Tapping her foot, she nervously waited by the door, listening quietly for anything that would give away what was going on in there. She bit her lip in impatience, pacing the front of the door with quick steps.

_I hope Kaiba knows what he's doing….._ She chewed absently at her lip, leaning in toward the door and pressing her ear against it, hoping to catch some sounds to distract her thoughts. It only made sense that Kaiba do the job, being a guy, he probably was used to seeing all that….guy stuff!

She blushed. _Okay, Anzu, get a grip, it's no big deal that you just pictured Kaiba naked! Nope…you're not going crazy. You're just nervous, that's all, and you're letting all this stuff get to you…._

" Right…" She mumbled aloud.

_God, what's taking him so long? Shouldn't he be done by now? _Again she paced the hall, this time going from one end to the other, mumbling reassurances to herself as she did. She almost ran to the door in a happy leap when the door finally opened and Kaiba stepped out, but stopped when she realized how childish that would seem, especially in front of someone like Kaiba.

" Are you done?" She asked, unable to contain the urgency in her voice as she tried glimpsing inside the room for Ryou, but the task seemed pointless as Kaiba stayed in the middle of the doorway, effectively blocking off her view.

" He's still not dressed." He stated flatly, moving his left arm behind him, grabbing for the doorknob and closing the door behind him.

Anzu stepped away with a frown, barely missing being shoved as Kaiba stalked down the hall and into a room at the far end, one she could only assume as his.

_Now what's he doing?_ She thought curiously, watching him with folded arms, following his movements with her eyes. She blinked when he came back out with folded clothes in his arms._ Now I get it! He's going to lend Ryou some of his clothes!_ It only made sense; Ryou's clothes were ruined, and, quite frankly, not clothes anymore with the rips and tears and blood stains.

Again she stared, watching his long legs carry him down the hall with a sense of confidence and grace, his steps quiet and light, guiding him as if he were on water. She shook her head, scolding herself for staring again. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be looking at Kaiba like _that_. I have to worry about Ryou!_

" Now what?" She asked as he passed her and walked into the room, ignoring her comment and her presence all together as he shut the door after him and in her face.

Argh! He did that on purpose!

Had the door not been blocking off her view, she would've seen the smirk on his face.

* * *

After a good ten minutes of waiting--what felt like an hour to Anzu--she resorted to sitting down on the floor by the door, willing herself not to sleep till she knew Ryou was going to make it and be alright. Her eyes opened and closed, a sense of drowsiness taking over her body till she was slack against the wall in a lazy pose, legs stretched out in front of her with her arms dangled by her sides.

_Ugh! Hurry up Kaiba! I can't stay up much longer!_ She rubbed fiercely at her eyes, trying to clear her vision as it began to blur, a sign that she was completely exhausted and ready for a good long nap.

With a miserable groan, she let her eyes close briefly. This was the worst feeling ever: forcing herself to stay awake when she could barely keep her eyes open.

Her mind began to wonder. _The guys still haven't woken up yet and it's almost been a whole day….I'm really starting to worry. What if---what if Marik put some kind of spell on them and they'll never wake up again?_

The panic and fear of the thought woke her instantly, opening her eyes in alert. _Or what if…what if Marik somehow got Bakura to send their souls to the shadow realm? And now they're just soulless bodies!_

" Talking to yourself again?"

Bolting up, she turned and faced Kaiba in terror. Not only had he scared her and she was having a near heart attack but she'd been saying all her thoughts aloud! _And_ he'd heard!

" Don't scare me like that!" She cried, moving a hand over her heart, catching her breath.

" Maybe if you hadn't been talking so loud you would've heard me." He retorted, before he stepped fully out of the room and into the hall beside her. " You can go in now."

" Wait! Where are you going?" She asked, watching him prepare to walk off.

" I don't have time to be babysitting your dweebs for friends. I have more important things to do." He snapped, striding into his office with a slam of the door.

Anzu leapt at the sound. _Sheesh, what's got him so mad?_

" Ryou?" She walked in quietly, closing the door after her before making her way to the side of the bed, leaning over Ryou with a small smile. She almost laughed at the sight.

Ryou was in Kaiba's clothes, you'd have to be near blind not to tell; the pants were a good six inches too long, covering his feet, the shirt baggy with the sleeves going well past his hands. All in all, he looked like a little boy playing dress up with his dad's clothes.

Sitting down in the chair by the bed, she took his hand in hers, her other one moving to his face, trailing the soft curves of his face, brushing the white strands of hair from his cheek.

" Wake up soon, Ryou." She sighed, squeezing his hand for some reassurance, not only for him, but for herself. She really needed a friend to lean on and talk to. After the Marik incident, the only one she could confess her thoughts and problems to were Kaiba, and there was no way she'd be resorting to that.

Closing her eyes, she let her head fall on his chest, the slow and rhythmic up and down shift lulling her to a light sleep. She inhaled, enjoying the smell that seemed a part of the clothes themselves.

The smell was oddly of coffee and sandalwood. _Mm…smells good….like Kaiba_…

_

* * *

_

Ryou stirred, opening his eyes to stare up into a blank, white ceiling, before his eyes wandered around the room in a distorted blur of shapes and colors.

Bringing a hand up to his forehead to ease the nausea coming over him, he realized he couldn't move, a weight pressured over his chest. Looking down to his best ability, he stared at the brown hair scattered across his chest, covering the persons face.

He blinked. Who could---He froze when the person moved their head to the side, the smooth heart-shaped face unmistakable.

" A-Anzu?" He mumbled, shocked. He cleared his throat, speaking louder.

" Anzu, wake up…"

With a stir and a flutter of eyelashes, she bolted up in a flash, a faint blush coloring her cheeks while her mouth took on a wide, circular shape.

Anzu felt a wave of relief come over her when she stared into the large brown eyes, their normal brightness dulled with exhaustion streaks, giving them a paler appearance. " Ryou!" She cried, no more words needed as she moved down and scooped him up in a hug, momentarily forgetting his healing wounds.

" Oh, Ryou, I'm _so _sorry!" She pulled away after hearing him gasp in slight pain, but his head shake confirmed her he was fine.

" How….where am I, Anzu?" He asked, almost in a whimper. The past hours were a blank, and all he remembered was walking down the streets, hoping to find a familiar face, when he came upon Anzu, and then the rest…..he couldn't remember.

" We're at Kaiba's mansion. He carried you into one of the guestrooms…" She trailed off, hoping he wouldn't ask further questions and that for now that would be enough.

He nodded, trying his best to remember anything, even what Anzu had just told him, but he could recall nothing.

" It's useless….." He whispered softly, smiling in a weak effort to reassure Anzu when she gave him a concerned look. " Thank you, Anzu, for…."

" We're friends." She interrupted, smiling. " It's my job to make sure you're okay. You know I'd never forgive myself if you or one of the guys ever got hurt because of…of me." In all honesty she felt this whole thing _was_ her fault.

First Bakura, then Marik, they all seemed like they were after her. _This is so confusing!_

Ryou shook his head furiously. " Don't blame yourself, Anzu! It's not your fault…I'm just too weak for my own good," He mumbled, the depression of his words seeping into his facial expression, giving him a pained look.

She offered a sad smile, retaking his hand in hers, squeezing lightly. " You're not weak. You're one of the strongest guys I know!" She cried, tying desperately to cheer him up. Seeing Ryou down, or any of her friends for that matter, made _her _feel down. " So don't put yourself down. I promise everything will get better, okay?" She nodded at him for emphasis, hoping he'd do the same and return the enthusiasm, but he sulked further in the bed, bowing his head.

" Ryou?" She asked worriedly, moving a hand on his shoulder. " Are you okay? Did I say---"

" No. It's just, no-one's ever complimented me. Not even my parents….." He said, whispering the last part in a strained voice.

Anzu bit her lip. _Good job, baka! You just made him remember something sad! _" I'm sorry." What more could she say? I'm sorry I made you think about your dead parents?

He forced a smile. " I'm fine. Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. All you've done is helped me and stayed by my side."

_Wow, _She thought, unable to contain her bliss his words stirred inside. _I feel like I'm in a soap opera or something._

" That's what friends are for!" She cried, leaning in to hug him again, this time making sure she didn't hug him _too_ hard. She just couldn't help it. Ryou was such a lovable guy, you couldn't help _not _like him. 

" Don't be sad, Ryou." She soothed, bringing a hand to rest in his wild white hair as he began to silently cry in her shoulder, apologizing as he did.

" Let it out," She sighed, looking to the side, finding herself helpless in such a situation. A sense of protection and importance overwhelmed her. Perhaps it was because Ryou made her feel both, especially now, like he needed her there, as if she was his life-line, and, who knew, maybe she was.

" I'm sorry, Anzu, for--for anything he did to you and the others…." He wept, clinging harder to her shirt despite the wounds covering his body that objected to such strong movement.

" What he did isn't your fault." Anzu assured firmly. " You can't control what he does. So stop putting yourself down Ryou." _You don't deserve any of this….Why did Bakura choose you of all people? You're too nice, too innocent for this kind of pain._

She found herself sighing in grief. None of them deserved this. Ryou, the guys, and, despite her anger toward him now, even Kaiba didn't deserve to be in this huge mess.

She looked down at Ryou when his sobbing stopped, his breathing softening to soft breaths: he was asleep. She smiled, loosening her arms and gently pushing him down onto the bed.

_Rest as much as possible, Ryou. You need it. _Moving away from the bed, she walked out of the room, leaving him to sleep.

" Took you long enough."

" Gah! Kaiba? Don't scare me like that!" She snapped, shutting the door behind her so Ryou wouldn't have to deal with the shouting and bickering she knew was about to come. It was like Kaiba liked arguing with her.

Yeah right!

" Uh, Kaiba, what are these for?" She asked, staring down at the items he'd shoved into her arms.

" Your end of the deal." He replied flatly, before turning on his heel. " Now get to work."

Silently she fumed, turning red in the face from anger when she realized just _what _he'd handed her. A duster, a maid outfit, and a book titled : Cleaning a billionaires house for dummies.

_Ohhhh I really _really _don't like you Kaiba!_

* * *

A/N: My desperate attempt to update! Lol. Hope you all liked it. I felt bad for Ryou. ;; Poor guy, beautiful guys should never have to suffer! Lol.

YGO guys: Amen to that.

Anzu: I can't believe Kaiba had the nerve to make me his…..his cleaning maid!

Kaiba: --shrug-- You said you owed me. --smirks--

Anzu: Well….at least it wasn't anything perverted.

Kaiba: Who do you take me for? The mutt? Or rather, dice-boy, or--

Jou/Otogi: We get it!

****

Read and Review! It makes Kaiba…….

Kaiba: Crave pouring ice-cream all over Anzu and licking it off her?

Anzu: o.O

Me: EXACTLY!


End file.
